Rumbling Hearts
by Kyra Satsuki
Summary: Jovens que vieram para marcar o seu ponto em Hogwarts tal como antigamente os seus pais fizeram...Sem terem medo de exibir o que sentem ou o que querem fazer...aventuras, brigas, amores, desamores... tudo isto numa escola só...UA
1. Trailer

1º capitulo

--- Trailer ---

_**Em tempos mais calmos...Hogwarts foi marcada pela presença de quatro rapazes...**_

- olha para isto...como éramos BONS!

- não... NÓS SOMOS BONS!

- vocês lembram-se daquela vez que o Petie ficou preso no guinchador sem querer?

- não me lembres disso por favor...

- sorte, sorte teve o Snivellus!! Que se livrou de boa!!!

- pois... e quem teve que ouvir fantasmas o resto do dia quem? AH! Pois foi fui eu!!!

- Mariquinhas!

- Gay!!!

- o quê que me chamas-te????!!!

- nada, nada Padfoot...

_**A união entre ambos sempre foi muito forte...**_

- ah... bons velhos tempos...

- bons como a merda!!

- tens que ser sempre bruto?

- Ya... assim é que tem piada...

- enfim... mas verdade seja dita... nada pelo qual nós passamos acontecia se não tivéssemos unidos!!

- essa tocou ca dentro, Petie..

- ABRAÇOOOOOOO!!!

- ah... NÃO!

_**Mas as aventuras e as partidas foram postas de lado dando lugar a vida adulta de cada um deles...**_

- gravata?

- posta...

- smoking?

- vestido...

- camisa?

- vestida...

- nervoso?

- EUUUUUU QUEROOOOO MORRERRR!!!

- ( suspiro) vá! Calma Prongs, é só um casamento... o teu por acaso...

- CALMO?!!! EU ESTOU SUPER-HIPER-MEGA-RI-CALMO!!!!

- não...tu és gay! AGORA ACALMA-TE!!!! Vou chamar o Moony e o Wormtail...

- nãooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Fica comigooo tenho medo de estar sozinho.. ;.;

- gay... T.T

_**E por fim... uma nova geração...**_

- VOLTA AQUI EU ESTOU A FALAR CONTIGO!!! ANDA CA!! SABES POR ACASO COM QUEM ESTAS A FALAR! FEDELHO METIDO!!!

- Tor ...respirar..

- EU ESTOU A RESPIRAR!!! OLHA PARA MIM A RESPIRAR!!!

- porquê que ela faz sempre isto? Porquê?

- esta a treinar a voz... eu sempre desconfiei que ela ia ser tenor...

_**Quatro novos Marauders...**_

- SUA RAFEIRA!

- SUA... SUA... BOLA FELPUDA!!!!!

- É O MELHOR QUE SABES DIZER!?...

- NÃO QUERO SABER!

- NÃO DEVIAS TER DADO O MEUUUU FIOOOOO AQUELE ANORMAL!!

- Sky!!! Deixa isso elas estão de novo a discutir!! Anda ver...

- Winter..pela milezima vez! Em quanto eu estou a ler, nada me interessa...

- mesmo quando... estas a arder?

_**...Novas Aventuras...**_

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ( puff )

- TORNIK?! ESTAS BEM????

- naaa! Qual quê... estou óptima... CAI DE UMA ARVORE SUPER GRANDE E ESTOU MARAVILHOSAMENTE BEM!!!!!

- e ainda estas viva!?

- CALA A BOCA E AJUDA-ME A SAIR DAQUI!!!!!

_**...Diversão...**_

- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

- qual é a graça...?

- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!

- PAREM DE RIR OU EU LANÇO-VOS UM AVADA KEVADRA AGORA MESMO!!

_**...Suspance...**_

- Vamos ser apanhados...

- Harry importas-te de calar?

- por que raio ele e os amigos vieram connosco?

- pergunta a Tornik...ela é que tem sempre ideias giras...

- EU OUVI ISSO!!!

- xiu! Queres que sejamos apanhados ou quê?

- ok, ok...desculpem... encontrei isto... experimentei em todas as portas e não abre nenhuma... pelo menos nesta cave...

- estranho...

_**...Puros laços de Afecto entre irmãos...**_

- e quem te disse a ti que eu gosto de ti como irmão anh? Quem??

- ora Lya... ninguém... eu sei que sim...

- convencido!! HARRY POTTER O CONVENCIDO!! Estás-te a tornar como o pai sabias?

- não, não estou... mas tu gostas de mim!!

- para com isso! Tenho uma reputação a manter ok?

- AH MINHA LINDA E PEQUENA IRMÃ GEMEA GOSTA DE MIM!!!! QUE EMOÇÃO!!!

- HARRY POTTER!!!!!

_**...Confissões...**_

- EU QUERO-TE A TI E SÓ A TI SAMANTHA PETTIGREW!!!

- Ron... as pessoas estão todas a olhar para nós...

- QUE OLHEMMMM EU AMO-TE E NUNCA..E NUNCA VOU NEGAR O CONTRARIO NEM QUE ME CAIA UMA PEDRA EM CIMA!! ( leva com uma bola na cabeça...)

- RON!? Ron... estas bem? Ron? Diz qualquer coisa...

- amo-te meu anjo...

_**...Amores proibidos...**_

- Ok... eu amo alguém...

- parem tudo! Ela ama alguém sem ser as suas patas felpudas!!

- cala-te Sky... não tem piada...

- mas quem é ele!! Dizzz!!!

- aposto que é o Andrew do 7º ano...

- que nojo!!! Não!

- do Martin? Aquele do nosso ano?

- não!!! Que raio de pessoa vocês pensam que eu sou?

- então diz logo quem é!!

- ok... eu gosto...

- sim...

- eu gosto...

- sim...tu gostas...

- DESEMBUCHA CARAÇAS TENHO UM GAJO A ESPERA!!

- eu gosto...estou me a sentir atraída pelo primo do Malfoy...

- WTF?!!!!

Com a participação de...

_**Samantha Pettigrew – Winter ( a crominha mais querida que pode existir )**_

- se não me deres isso já! Eu começo a gritar ate que um professor aparecer e depois salto para cima de ti e digo que estavas a tentar abusar de mim sexualmente!

_**Míriam Lupin – MoonSky ( mais uma sabe-tudo irritante... )**_

- é normal... não te culpo por não saberes para quê que isso serve... um ser como tu não tem um cérebro com capacidade necessária para fazer coisas como estas... agora chega-te para lá e deixa-me trabalhar..

_**Gwen Black – Shade ( caçadora de namorados )**_

- sabes a minha beleza ultrapassa-te... não, não, não... chorar não te vai traze-lo de volta ele preferiu-me a mim porque eu... sou superior a ti... precedes-te?

_**Lyanna Potter – Tornik ( Naturalmente agressiva )**_

- VOU-TE PARTIR ESSA BOCA TODA! ANDA CÁ!!! PODES FUGIR MAS NINGUEM SE ESCONDE DA IRA DE LYANNA POTTER AHAHAH!!!

E A TUA SORTE É QUE EU HOJE ESTOU CALMISSIMA!!!! T.T

_**Harry Potter- Hyper ( Amigo da paz... e das Raparigas )**_

- vá! Acalmem-se por favor... a vida não é assim tão má...

- HARRY POTTER O QUE ESTÁS A FAZER ABRAÇADO A ESSAS DUAS RAPARIGAS?!!!

- Ups...

_**Ron Weasley – Speedy ( nós vivemos para comer, e não o contrario XD! )**_

- isto está tão bom.. Oh meu deus... Oh meu deus!!

- a Sam acabou de passar...

- ONDE, ONDE, ONDE?

_**Seth Malfoy ( o único Malfoy nos Gryffindor)**_

- epa Draco cala-te! Estou farto de te ouvir, e bateres umas não?

- vê como falas comigo...

- ate parece que nãos fazes isso...

- os Gryffindor fazem-te mal...

_**Draco Malfoy ( O PRÓPRIO...)**_

- eu sou assim... porque sou! Algum problema? Se não gostas problema o teu vais comer na mesma! E porquê essa cara de espanto ate parece que não queres tocar neste corpinho danone!!

E muitos mais...

_**Jovens que vieram para marcar o seu ponto em Hogwarts tal como antigamente os seus pais fizeram...**_

_**Sem terem medo de exibir o que sentem ou o que querem fazer...**_

_**aventuras, brigas, amores, desamores... tudo isto numa escola só...**_

_**RUMBLING HEARTS**_

-Foste o único que consegue ver nos meus olhos a dor que sinto..

-Não te preocupes... eu vou-te proteger agora e sempre... eu amo-te...


	2. Comboio expresso para Hogwarts

2º Capitulo

Comboio expresso para Hogwarts...

" Lembram-se das velhas histórias para adormecer quando somos pequenos? Que por vezes os nossos pais tem medo que nos pensemos que aquilo que ouvimos possa ser real e depois magoamo-nos, por descobrir o contrario? Pois bem.. as histórias que eu ouvia quando eu era pequena eram bem reais, cheias de sentimentos e aventuras! Era verdade que a minha mãe não gostava nada quando o meu pai contava as aventuras que tinha com os amigos, tinha medo que eu e o meu irmão pudesse-mos seguir os passos deles, eu e as minhas amigas não seguimos os passos deles, mas temos sangue Marauder, nas veias, por isso podem imaginar do que é que pode sair quando estamos as quatro juntas, não é?

O meu nome é Lyanna Evans Potter, Tornik para os mais chegados, tenho 16 anos e sou filha de Lillian e James Potter, tenho um irmão gémeo, Harry Potter... de certeza que já ouviram falar dele... é sonso, diz que não gosta de andar atras de raparigas, mas já o apanhei três vezes com três raparigas diferentes no mesmo dia, e depois ainda me chama a mim de namoradeira...enfim..."

-ACORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

-AAAAH! ESTUPIDA!!!!! PARA QUÊ QUE FOI ISSO?!! QUASE QUE ME MATAS DE SUSTO, WINTER! – gritou Lyanna fechando o seu diário com o susto, a jovem loira, baixinha que estava a frente de Lyanna olhou para ela e sorriu matreira.

- o quê que estassss ai a escrever? Desde que entramos para o comboio ainda não paras-te de escrever!!! – perguntou Samantha ( Winter )

- nada que te interesse!! – disse Lyanna guardando o diário na mala. – porra que susto... podia ter morrido aqui já!

- és ruim demais para isso... – disse uma rapariga, de cabelos loiros mais claros que os de Samantha, e com um par de olhos azuis.

- ah... vendo pela lógica... se nós as quatro somos gémeas... todas somos ruins, Shade... – disse a jovem que estava sentada a frente de Lyanna, Míriam.

- a Sky tem a sua lógica... – disse Samantha sentando-se ao pé de Míriam.

- não... eu não morria... porque eu sou boa! – disse Gwen ( Shade) Lyanna levantou-se e pondo os braços na cintura olhou a amiga de alto a baixo dizendo:

- eles podem preferir as loiras mamalhudas! Mas não resistem a uma baixinha com um pouco menos de mamas!

- pois... vai sonhando, Tornik ...

- ok... vai começar... a quem apostas Sky?

- na Torn...e tu?

- na Torn tambem, eu tambem sou baixinha!!!

- e és loira...

- bem visto... e se apostar nas duas?

- feito! – Samantha e Míriam ficaram sentadas no banco do vagão em quanto ouviam a discussão das duas amigas, era habitual aquilo, uma dizia fogo... a outra ripostava com agua, a 6 anos que era assim, e não se odiavam por isso...

- tenho que parar com a diversão delas... – disse Míriam levantando-se e caminhando para a porta, Samantha levou as mãos aos ouvidos tapando-os, Míriam arranhou a porta do vagão fazendo um barulho irritantemente horrível, Gwen e Lyanna começaram a gritar olharam para a amiga furiosas

- QUANTAS VEZES JÁ TE DISSE PARA NÃO UTILIZARES AS UNHAS MOONSKY! – berrou Lyanna

- estavam a precisar de uma afiadela... – disse Míriam sorrindo sarcástica – bem vou ter que ir para os meus afazeres de monitora-chefe!!

- isso... de seres monitora-chefe era desnecessário... – comentou Samantha

- e quem seria?, a Granger? Por amor de Merlin!

- eu vou sair tambem... aproveito e vou me vestir!!! – disse Lyanna saindo atrás de Míriam.

Seria muito difícil de encontrar um vestuário? Pensava Lyanna em quanto procurava por um vestuário, caminho quase ate ao fim do comboio para por fim encontrar os vestuários estavam todos fechados e trancados, só um é que estava destrancado, entrou de costas, pendurou o uniforme do cabide e tirou a camisa ficando só de soutien, foi então ao dar um passo para trás sentiu que tinha pisado algo olhou para baixo e viu um pé... virou-se para trás e lentamente foi subindo a cabeça, ate fixar o dono daqueles olhos esverdeados, Lyanna estremeceu e ficou pálida.

- Oh meu deus... desculpa... – disse virando-se de costas e tentando vestir a camisa "PORQUE RAIO ELES FAZEM AS CAMISAS COM TANTOS BOTÕES?!!!" pensou Lyanna, foi então que se sentiu a ser puxada.

- já alguém te disse que és linda? – Lyanna sentiu-se a corar, queria se livrar daqueles braços grandes e quentes mas o seu corpo não deixava, parecia que queria ficar ali, com aquele estranho de olhos esverdeados, o rapaz puxou-a mais para si , ate ficarem totalmente colados um no outro, Lyanna conseguia sentir o coração do jovem a bater com força, ou seria o dela? Foi então quando o rapaz se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo num sinal que Lyanna tinha na sobrancelha, fez-se um click no interior da jovem, Lyanna pegou nas suas coisas e saiu disparada do vestuário. O rapaz que ficou sozinho no vestuário sentou-se no chão e sorriu dizendo:

- viva a Hogwarts!!!

Lyanna corria desalmadamente pelos corredores, sem ver por onde ia ou contra quem ia,

- Lya! CUIDADO!!- disse Harry segurando-a antes que ela caísse.

- solta-me Harry!!! – resmungou

- calma! Wow... o quê que te aconteceu? Estas toda desfraldada... nem parece de ti, Lyly-Pu! – disse Harry preocupado com a irmão

- voltas-me a chamar isso eu juro que te arranco os oculos a chapada!!! E não tens nada a ver com isso, mete-te na tua vida!! C'um caraças!!! Ninguém me deixa em paz sempre a chatearem-me a cabeça!! – resmungava Lyanna em quanto se afastava do irmão gémeo, Harry observou-a e sorriu abanando a cabeça, era mesmo doida a sua gémea... pensava ele.

- HARRY! – chamou Ron em quanto comia uma fatia de um bolo

- não paras de comer?

- não... a Hermione... esta farta de te chamar, vamos? WOW! PARA TUDO! – Ron deu a fatia de bolo a Harry e saiu atrás da rapariga que caminhava para eles.

- mas será que anda tudo doido? O 6º ano deixa as pessoas parvas!! – disse Harry ao ver o amigo a engatar a jovem dos Hufflepuff.

CONTINUA...

LEGENDAS:

" ..." - é os pensamentos da Lyanna ou quando ela está a escrever no diário

Shade, MoonSky, Tornik e Winter – são as alcunhas das quatro amigas

Ah! E não sei se vocês perceberam mas esta História é um Universo alternativo, ou seja, Ninguém morreu, os pais de Harry estão bem vivos e ate os avós, Sirius não foi incriminado por nada... e só por uma vez o Wormtail não é maricas nem um traidor, Voldmort e as suas forças não existem... infelizmente tirou férias e não quis fazer contrato comigo para participar nesta História XD!!

Espero que gostem e continuem a ler :D


	3. Um Malfoy Nos Gryffindor?

3º Capitulo

Um Malfoy nos Gryffindor?

Os alunos já estavam todos dentro do salão principal assistindo a selecção das equipas do primeiro ano, junto a mesa dos professores três jovens com idades entre 14 e 16, o mais alto , de 16 anos ajeitava o cabelo em quanto observava a mesa dos Gryffindor.

-CABEÇUDA PARA!!! - resmungava Gwen ao ver a amiga a rir que nem uma perdida.

-Shade... é impossivel ela vai-te gozar para a vida toda - disse Míriam sem tirar os olhos do livro que lia. - Winter...para de olhar assim para o Weasley... ainda te caiem os olhos! - Sam olhava furiosa para Ron e Hermione que conversavam alegremente.

-NÃO VOU PARAR NÃOOO VOU MESMO EU VOU MATAR AQUELA...AQUELA MIÚDA SE ELA NÃO DEIXA O WEASLEY!!! - Gritou Samantha batendo com a mão na mesa.

-Mas tu gostas do Weasley? - perguntou Míriam

-NÃO!!! - as três amigas olharam para ela confusas, mas não ligaram era normal a Samantha ter reacções daquelas, _coisas de coelhos_... Dumbledore levantou-se no fim da selecção començando a dircursar:

-Caros alunos! Antes de começarem a jantar...gostava de vos apresentar três colegas novos, dois deles vindos da escola americana de bruxaria e feitiçaria, Jelux ( N/a: não me perguntem onde raio fui buscar este nome... XD porque inventei a pressão ). Por favor Mr. Robert e Mr. Jackson... aproximem-se por favor. - os dois rapazes levantaram-se e dirigiram-se ate ao banco de selecção, Minerva colocou o chapéu seleccionador na cabeça de Robert e momentos de pois gritou:

-RAVENCLAW!!! - o rapaz correu ate a mesa da sua nova equipa cumprimentando os seus futuros colegas, Jackson também se sentou no banco e pouco tempo depois levantou-se correndo ate a mesa dos Slytherins.

-Ora, pois bem agora só falta um – disse Dumbledore sorrindo para o rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos esverdeados, que estava sentado atrás dele. - Por favor, Seth – disse o velho mago fazendo sinal para ele se aproximar do banco. Seth Malfoy levantou-se calmamente, deu uma olha dela pela mesa dos Slytherins, e viu o seu primo, Draco Malfoy a conversar com um grupo de rapazes, deviam ser, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe e Goyle, Draco tinha lhe falado deles pelo que se lembrava eramt ipo sanguessugas do primo, voltou a dar atenção a mesa dos Gryffindors e sorriu, como é que alguém podia ser tão bonita...mesmo tando roxa?

-TORN? ESTAS BEM?? TORN?!!! - perguntou Samantha ao ver Lyanna que começava a ficar com uma cor roxa.

-espera, vou-te abanar!! - Gwen abanou a amiga para ver se ela deitava o que tinha na boca, deixando-a ainda pior.

-Shade, para ainda a matas!!! - disse Míriam dando uma palmada nas costas da amiga, Lyanna cuspio o pedaço de pão que tinha na boca e olhou meio atordoada para Gwen. Esta limitou-se a sorrir desconfortavel. Foi então que Lyanna olhou para Dumbledore e Seth e deixou de ficar roxa, passando a estar corada. _" é ele..."_

Seth sentou-se no banco e esperou que o chapéu gritasse a equipa onde ia ficar.

-Malfoy, Hm? Ambição...Orgulho...mas o mais me espanta é a tua coragem e respeito pelas pessoas...és um Malfoy muito estranho...

-eu diria _especial –_ disse Seth com um sorriso matreiro.

-GRYFFINDOR!!!! - ninguém se levantou ou aplaudio, todos os alunos entreolharam-se confusos, seria possivel um Malfoy nos Gryffindor?? Dumbledore sacudiu a cabeça e começou a aplaudir seguido pelos outros professores. Seth levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a mesa dos Gryffindors, sentou-se ao lado de Harry, que era o unico lugar livre.Dumbledore fez um pequeno discurso sobre as regras e depois deu ordem para comerem. Harry olhava de lado para o jovem Malfoy que comia tranquilo da vida, olhou para a sua frente onde estava Ron que lhe fazia sinais para ele falar com Seth, Harry revirou os olhos e começou a meter conversa:

-então... és... um Malfoy

-sim...e tu? - disse Seth sem olhar para Harry

-Harry Potter, Prazer

-Igualmente, diz-me uma coisa é muito normal as pessoas olharem para os recém chegados assim desta forma? - disse Seth apontando para um grupo do terceiro ano que o olhavam assustados.

-ah... não ligues, aqui o unico Malfoy que existe é um anormal... por isso é normal eles estarem a olhar assim para ti. - explicou o Potter

-Ah... o meu primo é um anormal? E eu a pensar que ele era mariquinhas... sabes ele neste verão não quis subir a um monte porque viu uma aranha achas normal? - Harry olhou para ele e começou-se a rir.

-tu és estranho! Eu sou o Ron! - disse Ron esticando a mão para o cumprimentar.

-e eu a Hermione

-e eu a Ginny! Sou irmã mais nova do Ron

-prazer em conhece-los a todos! - disse sorrindo

-wow... isto é assustador... um Malfoy nos Gryffindor? Mas que raio...- disse Gwen – ate que é girinho... acho que o vou por na...

-É QUE NEM TE ATREVAS GWEN "SHADE" BLACK!!! - gritou Lyanna interrompendo a amiga, Gwen olhou para ela e sorriu sarcastica.

-ok... é teu então...

-não... não é de ninguem! Lembras-te das regras... MALFOYS NÃO! - Lyanna levantou-se e saiu do salão principal.

-passou-se de vez...

Já no sala comunal dos Gryffindors, Lyanna esperava por, Gwen, Samantha e Míriam quando ouviu Harry a entrar com os seus amigos, e Seth. A gemea de Harry escondeu-se atrás das cortinas da sala e ficou a observar-los.

-bem... eu vou dormir... vamos Ginny? - perguntou Hermione

-vou sim... adeus rapazes, prazer em conhecer-te Seth. - o rapaz sorriu para ela alegre. Ambas subiram para o dormitório femenino, não muito tempo depois Harry e Ron fizeram o mesmo eixando Seth sozinho, o rapaz estava sentado no sofá a ler um pequeno papel quando sentiu algo nas cortinas a mexer. Seth aproximou-se e afastou as cortinas, olhou para baixo e viu Lyanna agaixada com um olho fechado o outro aberto...

-que estas a fazer? - perguntou rindo.

-lente de contacto... não te mexas... podes arruinar a minha vida... - disse Lyanna, Seth levantou-a puxando-le o braço dizendo:

-desde quando se perde lentes de contacto atrás das cortinas...?

-tudo pode acontecer! - disse defendendo a sua posição, Seth puxou-a contra si e acariciou-lhe os cabelos e sorriu carinhosamente para ela.

-não sei, o que fizes-te comigo... mas desde que te vi... fiquei assim, não consigo tirar-te da cabeça - Lyanna fechou o punho dando um soco na cara de Seth.

-SEU...PERVERSO!!! - Seth deu um passo para trás e levou a mão onde tinha levado o soco, sorrio matreiro dizendo

-a tua força devesse ao teu tamanho...

-ora seu!!! - Seth afastou-se mais uma vez de Lyanna e subiu as escadas do dormitório masculino, Lyanna bateu o pé uma vez..e outra, e outra ate começar aos pulos de tanta raiva

-ok... é a revolta dos pigmeus? - disse Gwen entrando na sala. Lyanna olhou para ela furiosa – ok... é a revolta das gatas assanhadas...

-SHADE CALA-TE SUA...RAFEIROSA!!!

-não vão começar pois não? Então como é buscar o manto? - perguntou Míriam tentando evitar uma discussão entre as duas amigas, Lyanna acentiu com a cabeça e subiu rapidamente ate ao quarto voltando a descer com o manto da invisibilidade, cobriu as amigas e ela propria, desaparecendo no meio da sala.

-WINTER ESTÁS ME A PISAR!! - gritou a voz de Míriam vinda do nada

-COMO ISSO É POSSIVEL! EU SOU LEVE QUE NEM PENAS!! - respondeu gritando a voz de Samantha

-XIIUU agora vamos.. sair da sala comunal e partir por ai... - disse Lyanna

-podemos passar pelos Hufflepuff? Para dar uns beijinhos a um borracho do 7º ano? - pediu Gwen

-NÃO!

Continua...

* * *

**N/A: **:D!!! Ola! Espero que gostem deste cap :D e pelo que vejo tenho duas novas leitoras tirando os meus já habituais leitores os meus amigos XD Brigado (Soninha e Amorzinho)- claro ha mais que leiem T.T mas a prguiça é muita pa comentr . !!!

Agora as minhas novas leitoras:

**_AnyraMilyare:_** Ola :D ainda bem que gostas-te hum... erros.. é normal todos nos damos... prinicpalmente eu XD que sou cabeça no ar por mais reveja os capitulos escapa-me sempre qualquer coisa! E por vezes são as calinadas mais parvas XD, mas continua a ler e espero que gostes :D

**_Lyra Stevens:_** :D A MINHA IDOLA XD...desculpa... mas quando li a tua história passas-te a ser uma das minhas escritoras numero um, hihi ainda bem que gostas-te o tema :D AH! E sou portuguesa sim Lisboeta de gema XD

Beijos para todos espero que continuem a ler e a comntr T.T se não for pedir muito :P

Ky


	4. Nada como o nosso Primeiro dia de aulas

4º Capitulo

Nada como o primeiro dia de Aulas

Draco esfregou os olhos ao sentir os primeiros raios de sol a baterem-lhe na cara, levantou-se e caminhou para a casa de banho, lavou a cara e olhou se no espalho.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Gwen, Lyanna, Míriam e Samantha caminhavam pelos corredores de Hogwarts depois de sairem do salão principal, crusando-se com Ginny, irmã mais nova de Ron.

-BOM-DIAA! - disse a ruiva abraçando as quatro

-epah isso é que é disposição! - comentou Samantha sorrindo.

-é...eu sou assim! Hey...já tomaram o pequeno almoço?

-já já... a Torn quase que comia metade da mesa cheia de fome...- disse Míriam ao ver Lyanna deitando-lhe a lingua de fora.

-ah... estive a pensar... sera que eu também posso ter uma alcunhaaa? Posso???? - as quatro entreolharam-se e começaram-se a rir.

As cinco continuaram pelo corredor ate que começaram a ouvir uma grande algazarra varios alunos faziam um tunel em quanto 4 rapazes dos Slytherins passavam Samantha levou a mão a boca tentando não rir ao ver os quatro a caminharem em direcção a elas, Ginny quase que tinha que ir a casa de banho, chorava de tanto rir e tudo.

-Bela cor de cabelo Malfoy... - disse Gwen entre risos, Draco olhou para ela furioso dizendo:

-EU AINDA VOS VOU APANHAR!! AS QUATRO!! EU SEI QUE FORAM VOCÊS!!! - gritou Draco apontando para o cabelo rosa flurescente, Gwen, Samantha e ate Míriam não aguentaram mais e começaram-se a rir, só Lyanna que olhava para Draco sarcastica tentando não rir como as outras.

-MR.MALFOY! Crabble, Goyle e Blaise! Mas... que brincadeira vem a ser esta! - perguntou Minerva ao encontrar os quatro naquele estado, Draco tentou abrir falar mas Minerva não o deixou – 10 pontos seram tirados aos Slytherins por essa...vossa... cor!! agora venham comigo! JÁ! - Minerva começou a andar seguida pelos rapazes, Draco olhou para Lyanna como se disse-se _" eu ainda te vou apanhar..." _Lyanna sorriu sarcastica e encolheu os ombros não se importando.

-Wow... aquele era o meu Primo? - perguntou Seth aproximando-se das raparigas.

-ao que parece...era!! - disse Ginny rindo

-sinceramente gosto mais do Malfoy...loiro...aquele ali é meio abichanado não achas Ron? - perguntou Harry chegando atrás de Seth com Ron.

-Bem podes... bom-dia meninas! - cumprimentou o Weasley mais velho, olhando em especial para Samantha que nem tinha reparado nele, ou fingia não reparar.

-bem está na hora! vou indo, vou ter Herbologia! Logo pela manhã! - disse Ginny dando um grande abraço nas quatro Marauders, as jovens sorriam para ela, Harry observou-a ate ela desaparecer lá ao longe no corredor sempre com um ar engatatão, Lyanna aproximou-se do gemeo dizendo:

-ela não é para o teu bico...atreve-te só! A tentar fazer alguma coisa com a Gin e eu propria te mato! - Harry olhou para a irmã e sorriu maldoso

-nunca iria fazer mal a propria irmã do meu melhor amigo!

-...imagino...Vamos meninas! - disse Lyanna começando a andar em direcção a aula de poções quando alguem a puxou pelo braço.

-Lya! Espera... nem um beijo de bom-dia me das? - perguntou Seth, Lyanna olhou para ele corada, estava tão distraida com o _novo look do Malfoy _que se esquecer por completo que Seth estava ali, torceu o nariz corando um pouquinho acabando por dizer:

-e tu quem és para mereceres tal coisa?

-Torn vens ou enm por isso? - chamou Míriam impaciente

-CABEÇUDA ANDA LÁ! - berrou Gwen

-VOU JÁ!... se não se importa Malfoy... eu tenho uma aula para ir...- Seth sorriu maldoso dand o braço a Lyanna puxando-a ate as amigas dizendo:

-somos da mesma turma vamos para o mesmo sitiu por isso _bora dai_!! - as amigas da jovem Potter olharam para ela confusas, Lyanna limitou-se a olhar para elas fazendo sinal que ele era maluco, Samantha deu um pequeno riso e seguiu-os

-isto ainda vai dar em amor... - comentou Ron com Harry, o Potter olhou para o amigo dizendo:

-não... a Lyanna não é mulher de ficar presa a ninguém... principalmente de um Malfoy

-mas o Seth é um Gryffindor! - disse Ron começando a andar

-se querem saber a tua irmã e as amigas dela são umas anormais! - resmungou Hermione ao aproximar-se dos dois rapazes.

-vê como falas... eu sou irmão da Lya! - resmungou Harry

-ate parece que alguma vez gostas-te da tua irmã!! - Harry parou afrente da Granger, já não tinha nem olhar brincalhão nem sedutor estava serio muito serio, Hermione encolheu-se de o ver assim.

-a Lya sempre foi para mim a pessoa mais importante nesta escola! E não admito que alguém diga o contrario nem mesmo uma pessoa como tu! - disse Harry olhando-a de alto a baixo, Hermione olhou com magoa para ele

-assim magoas-me Harry... -o jovem Potter virou costas a Hermione seguido por Ron.

-também não era preciso seres assim...- disse Ron

-só eu posso dizer que não gosto da Lya, ou falar mal dela!! e sabes como é a Hermione ela odeia a Lya e as amigas dela...não sei bem porquê mas pronto... - os dois continuaram a conversar ate chegarem a sala de Poções.

A manhã passou rapido, a turma dos Gryffindors do 6º ano teve duas horas de poções seguida por uma hora de Transfiguração e acabando com uma hora de Herbologia, durante essas aulas todas, Lyanna sentia-se perseguida por Seth, não a soltava nem um pouco. era hora de almoço Lyanna estava esticada por baixo de um velho carvalho no jardim, Míriam estava numa reunião de Monitores-chefes, Gwen andava por ai a caçar rapazes e Samantha... a falar com Ron, e ela ali a fazer uma pequena pausa depois de almoço, pensava a Potter, fechou os olhos e sentiu a brisa a passar por ela... como algumas folhas secas que caiam das arvores, _"Maldito Outono" _pensava Lyanna tirando a folha da cara, sentou-se e mandou-a para longe, olhou para a margem do grande lago do jardim e avistou Seth a lançar pedras ao lago, graças a deus não andava atrás dela feito parvo...a jovem sorriu maldosamente,levantando-se e subindo para cima da arvore.

Seth estava aborrecido, não lhe apetecia estar a conhecer a escola, Harry só lhe apresentava raparigas rebarbadas... e ele não queria saber de raparigas naquele momento mal conseguia tirar uma da cabeça quanto mais pensar em varias... foi então que o primo de Draco sentiu algo a roçar-se na sua perna, olhou para baixo e tentou não fazer movimentos bruscos, baixou-se e esticou a mão para dar uma festinha no felino a sua frente, tinha orelhas pontiagudas, e todo ele era em tons de castanho, e tinha olhos negros, Seth não sabia bem se era um lince ou um gato, mas achou-o engraçado na mesma.

-então amiguinho... que andas aqui a fazer? - o animal roçou-se na mão de Seth, o jovem pegou-lhe ao colo dizendo: - tu és um felino muito lindo mas... eu sou um Malfoy... tu um Gato-lince as coisas nunca iam dar certo... para alem do mais já tenho olhos para uma gata linda, se a vires por ai...diz que estou me a sinter _in love_...pode ser?? - o lince olhou para ele espantado e Seth podia dizer que parecia que o bichano estava a corar, oq ue achou estranho, os animais não ficam envergonhados.

-Que lindo tareco tens tu ai, Primo, é o teu novo amor? - perguntou Draco ao aproximar-se de Seth, o rapaz olhou para ele sem emoção dizendo

-Epah Draco, Cala-te! Só dizes é porcaria... e ires bateres umas por ai não?? - disse Seth pousando o Lince no chão que rosnava para Draco.

-Vê como falas comigo...

-Ate parece que não fazes isso – disse Seth Maldoso, Draco revirou os olhos dizendo:

-Os Gryffindor fazem-te mal...mas eu vim te perguntar uma coisa... hoje a noite bora sair?

-como é que vais sair? Estas em tempo de aulas, idiota!! - o Lince roçou-se mais uma vez na perna de Seth prestando muita atenção no que os dois falavam.

-confia em mim... preciso é de saber se vens ou não...

-ok eu vou...

-fixe! Então eu já te digo as horas para estares na porta da sala comunal dos Gryffindors. - o Lince olhou para Draco e depois para Seth e começou a correr em direcção a floresta. - parece que o teu amiguinho foi-se embora – gozou Draco, Seth revirou os olhos e continuou a conversar com o primo.

CONTINUA...

* * *


	5. HollaStreet

5 º Capitulo

_HollaStreet_

_HollaStreet_ era um bar relativamente grande, a maior parte da população jovem entre os 16 e 20 e poucos anos de Hogsmeade e arredores, aparecia por lá. O bar era conhecido pelas noites de karaoke e de musica ao vivo às terças-feiras, podiam ser músicos bruxos famosos ou ate mesmo alguém que quisesse cantar só para alegrar a noite à juventude, ou não.

* * *

_22 Horas e 30 minutos, HollaStreet, Hogsmeade..._

O bar estava cheio de gente, na pista de dança vários casais dançavam animados, Lyanna, Gwen, Míriam e Samantha subiram ate ao piso de cima que dava para visualizar a pista de dança e o palco, aproximaram-se de uma mesa junto ao patamar, Gwen e Samantha sentaram-se em quanto Lyanna e Míriam ficaram em pé.

- o que querem beber? Nós vamos lá abaixo pedir! – disse Míriam gritando para se fazer ouvir.

- CAIPIRINHA!!!! – gritou Gwen esticando um braço, Míriam revirou os olhos e apontou para Samantha.

- é o mesmo de sempre meu anjo! Um Martini _Grrrrauuu_ – Míriam sorriu e puxou Lyanna que já pulava e dançava ao som de uma musica muggle que estava a passar naquele momento, _HollaBack Girl - Gwen Stefani. _As duas desceram tentando passar pelo monte de gente que se punha na frente ate ao balcão.

- era...um...raios... PORQUÊ QUE NINGUÉM ME LIGA!!! – disse irritada Míriam em quanto os _barmen's_ andavam de um lado para o outro.

- da cá isso! – Lyanna tirou-lhe a nota inclinou-se para o balcão e batendo com a mão com força no balcão gritou.

- ERAM DOIS MARTINIS, UMA CAIPIRINHA E UM ABSINTO JÁ! OU VOU TER QUE ME SERVIR?! – um dos _Barmen's _ouviu e fez sinal que ia já arranjar, Lyanna olhou para Míriam com um sorriso triunfante.

- desde quando bebes Absinto?

- desde sempre, Sky, desde sempre... olha o Harry está ali! – disse Lyanna apontando para a entrada.

- o quê que ele andara aqui a fazer?

- o mesmo que nós não?

- aqui estão as vossas bebidas!

- ora pois obrigado! – Lyanna pagou, pegou em duas bebidas e saiu dali seguida por Míriam.

As duas sentaram-se ao pé de Gwen e Samantha que esperavam por elas, as quatro riam em quanto bebiam relembrando de coisas que nem o diabo se lembraria. Foi então que a musica parou dando lugar uma musica mais mexida, Lyanna começou a abanar a cabeça ao som das batidas da musica, Samantha e Míriam riam, se a jovem Potter sem álcool era o que era... com um pouco de álcool ficava pior!

- parece que estas a lavar a casa de banho, para lá de abanar a esfregona! – comentou Gwen afastando a cabeça da amiga, Lyanna olhou para ela desafiadora, tirou umas moedas do bolso e pôs em cima da mesa dizendo.

- aposto contigo que esta esfregona aqui, consegue bater esse chocolate branco!! – disse Lyanna apontando para o cabelo da amiga.

- feito! Quem tiver maior numero de telefones de rapazes ganha!

- APOSTADO! – Lyanna deu um gole do que restava da sua bebida e desceu, seguida por Gwen. Samantha e Míriam debruçaram-se no patamar para ver as duas amigas.

- eu também quero participar... – disse Samantha

- não eras capaz...- desafiou Míriam

- ai se não era!!! – Samantha desceu as escadas a correr deixando Míriam sozinha que sorria e abanava a cabeça dizendo para si mesma " que doidas..."

- Ora...Ora se não é a Lupin... – disse uma voz masculina atrás de Míriam, a jovem olhou para trás surpresa.

* * *

No centro da pista Lyanna e Samantha já tinham bastantes números de telefones alias, quem estava a ganhar naquele momento era Samantha, que já tinha duas paginas com números, Lyanna pegou no livrinho de Samantha e analisou-o seguida por Gwen. 

- EU DESISTO! JÁ SEI QUEM GANHA! - gritou

- eu sei... sou eu... LOIRA ALTA COM _AIRBEG_! VENCE MAIS UMA VEZ!! – disse Gwen cheia de orgulho, Lyanna olhou para ela achando-a convencida demais...

- não... tu tens os mesmos números que eu... ou seja sete... aqui a baixinha da Winter... ganhou! – disse Lyanna levantando o braço de Samantha.

- é! Eu sou assim... - disse orgulhosa

- ainda te vou mostrar quem manda aqui, Winter!! Vais ver!! – disse Gwen amuada saindo dali, Lyanna e Samantha começaram-se a rir quando Ron apareceu mesmo a frente das duas.

- boa-noite meninas! – Samantha corou e sorriu tímida para ele

- Ola! Bem eu vou dançar ali... para o vazio... Winter... cuidado...ele é BDF!_** ( N/A: para esclarecer as mentes mais perversas... é boca-de-fogo XD )**_

- Tornick! Que parva!! – disse Samantha indignada, Lyanna afastou-se dela dando pulinhos e fazendo sinais para eles se beijarem, Samantha abanou a cabeça e revirou os olhos rindo.

- esses vossos nomes...são...originais...

- um dia destes compreenderas! Queres dançar? – foi então que a musica mudou de repente passou de uma mexida para um slow, Ron pegou na mão de Samantha e puxou-a para o meio da pista começando a dançar ao som de _" I Hope You Dance"_ .

Gwen sentou-se na mesa onde elas estavam Míriam tinha desaparecido, Lyanna estava no meio da pista sozinha, aquela parva tinha que dançar nem que fosse agarrada a um pau... Gwen voltou a descer para apanhar um pouco de ar, olhou para o céu e algo lhe parecia estranho mas deixou-se estar.

- o céu está com uma cor esquisita... não está? – perguntou Blaise aproximando-se de Gwen.

- Blaise Zabini...

- Gwen Black – disse com um sorriso matreiro...

* * *

- andas-me a seguir, Potter? – perguntou Seth ao ver Lyanna a dançar sozinha, Lyanna olhou para ele com desagrado. 

- não...ia-me agora sentar.. eles só estão a passar musica Muggle...

- o _genie in a bottle_... ate que é giro... e pelo que vi parecia que estavas a gostar...- sorriu, Lyanna sentiu-se a corar, torceu o nariz e respondeu:

- eu...eu gosto da musica qual é o mal?

- então espero que não te importes de ir cantar para o palco...

- como?! – perguntou Lyanna confusa, foi então que a musica falou e o _Dj_ começou a chamar alguns nomes incluindo o de Lyanna, ela arregalou os olhos e caminhou ate ao palco ainda chocada, ela nunca tinha cantado para ninguém... tirando para Harry... quando eram muito pequeninos.. ou para Samantha e Míriam e de vez em quando para Gwen... mas para tanta gente...

- ora bem... a primeira será... a Senhorita Lyanna Potter! – Lyanna olhou para o _Dj_ e se tivesse a sua varinha ali tinha-lhe lançado um Avada Kedavra ali mesmo... – por favor... _Call me When You're Sober_? – perguntou o _Dj_.

- desculpe? – perguntou confusa.

- a musica que vai cantar é Call Me When You're Sober... pode ser?

- claro, claro... mas porque raio hoje só põem musica Muggle?

- dia do Muggle no HS! BORA LÁ CANTAR!!!! – o _Dj_ deu o microfone a Lyanna, esta caminhou calmamente para a frente sem tirar os olhos de Seth que era o único que não pulava mas era o único que lhe sorria carinhoso.

Foi então que a parte instrumental começou Lyanna respirou fundo fechou os olhos e esperou para cantar...

" _Don't cry to me_

_If you loved me_

_You would be here with me_

_You want me, come find me_

_Make up your mind..."_

Lyanna engoliu em seco ao ver a cara das pessoas espanta, seria de horror ou de aprovação????? Pensava ela nervosa

-SKY! ANDA VER! A TORN ESTA A CANTAR! – Míriam aproximou-se de Samantha acompanhada por Harry e ambos ficaram espantados. Foi então que Lyanna começou de novo a cantar.

"_...Should I let you fall_

_And lose it all?_

_So maybe you can remember yourself_

_Can't keep believing_

_We're only deceiving ourselves_

_And I'm sick of the lies_

_And you're too late_

_Don't cry to me_

_If you loved me_

_You would be here with me_

_You want me, come find me_

_Make up your mind..."_

- POTTER, POTTER, POTTER!!! - gritava o publico em quanto ouviam a jovem Lyanna...

_"...Couldn't take the blame_

_Sick with shame_

_Must be exhausting to lose your own game_

_Selfishly hated_

_No wonder you're jaded_

_You can't play the victim this time_

_And you're too late_

_So don't cry to me_

_If you loved me_

_You would be here with me_

_You want me, come find me_

_Make up your mind_

_You never call me when you're sober_

_You only want it cause it's over_

_It's over_

_How could I have burned paradise?_

_How could I?_

_You were never mine_

_So don't cry to me_

_If you love me_

_You would be here with me_

_Don't lie to me_

_Just get your things_

_I've made up your mind..."_

Lyanna acabou de cantar e sorriu para o publico saindo a correr do palco.

- TU VAIS ME PAGAR! – gritou Lyanna ao aproximar-se de Seth.

- TU ÉS DEMAIS! FOSTE CANTAR?!!! – gritavam Míriam e Samantha saltando para cima da amiga.

- a culpa foi do Primo do Malfoy. – disse apontando para Seth.

- e minha também! – disse Harry aproximando-se

- ok... vou vos matar... – declarou Lyanna.

- eras incapaz!

- era sim!

- tu adoras o teu mano lindo!

- não!

- adoras sim!

- NÃO!!!! Enfim... vamos? Esta a ficar tarde e floresta a noite é perigoso! – informou Lyanna

- mas vocês vão sozinhas? nós vamos com vocês... do grupo com quem eu vim... só sobrei eu e o Blaise que anda por ai... o resto já bazou todo... podemos ir todos... – Lyanna olhou para as amigas pedindo alguma resposta, mas elas limitaram-se a sorrir.

- ok! Vamos todos! Vou buscar a Shade...

- ela está lá fora! – informou Samantha.

- ok... – os 6 saíram do bar encontrando Gwen meio desfraldada, as amigas olharam para ela desconfiada.

- então já vamos? – perguntou Gwen tentando-se arrumar.

- HEY, SETH! Andava a tua procura! – disse Blaise aproximando-se deles, Seth esfregou a cabeça tentando não comentar, podia lhe sair algo indelicado...

- eu também... vamos com elas e com o Harry e o Ron... quantos mais melhor! – informou Seth...

* * *

Os 8 jovens estavam já a caminhar pela floresta negra, Lyanna ia entre Míriam e Samantha iam as três de braço dado cantarolando para não terem medo, Gwen ia afrente delas tapando os ouvidos, e os quatro rapazes iam apontando as varinhas para terem um pouco de luz, foi então que ouviram um estrondo. Míriam e Samantha agarraram-se a Lyanna com o susto. 

- O que foi isto? – perguntou Lyanna olhando para trás

- deve ter sido um veado a ir contra uma arvore...- resmungou Gwen – vamos indo! Tenho sono.

- não me pareceu um Veado...- comentou Ron.

- xiu...algo se aproxima... vamos a correr rápido! Seth e Blaise vão a frente para defender as miúdas caso aconteça alguma coisa eu e o Ron vamos já atrás! – disse Harry em quanto apontava a varinha para vários lugares.

- eu sei me defender, Harry! – indignou Lyanna.

- não sem varinha... VAMOS! – gritou, os 8 jovens começaram a correr sem parar, sem se darem que por cima das cabeças deles, o céu enchia-se de fumo formando um desenho estranho.

Continua...

* * *

N/A: uh... o k estara atrás deles!! EU N DIGO EU N DIGOOOO :X LALALALA XD, 

ok...desculpem este cap. É um pouco grandote porque a imaginação foi fluindo a medida que ia escrevendo XD

O nome das musicas que estão ai citadas acho que conhecem, se não conhecerem é só pedir XD que eu dou a letra só pus mesmo a que a Tornick ( a Lya.. XD ) cantou. n sei bem porquê. XD

**Lyra Stevens:** :D espero conseguir descrever as cenas, pelo menos eu tento XD mas... o Seth é LINDÃO como o primo só que é moreno XD e de olhos verdes!! Por acaso ele e a Lya são um casal lindo XD apesar de que ela é parva, quer lançar Avada Kedavras a toda agente... mas continua a ler! E obrigado pelos comentários!! .

**Aos outros leitores que eu sei que lêem... mas em vez de comentarem no site comentam no msn na minha janela de conversação: **Obrigado por leres as minha historias Maninho :D és dos meus leitores mais assíduos e o meu Beta favorito :D!!

Bem assim me despeço!

Ate ao próximo capitulo!!

BeijOs

Ky! .


	6. Reunião dos Antigos Marauders

6º Capitulo

Reunião dos Antigos Marauders

Faltava pouco para a hora de almoço, Remus Lupin ajudava a governanta a por a mesa para o almoço, Remus ria com a conversa da empregada, à anos que trabalhava para os Lupin, e desde que a conhece ela era assim, divertida e muito resmungona, acabava sempre as frases com " Menino Remus! Deixe isso, por favor" era divertido de se ver.

A campainha da casa dos Lupin fez-se ecoar pela casa, Remus caminhou ate a porta, abrindo-a.

-MOONY!!!! - gritou Sirius abraçando o amigo.

-então como vai isso? - perguntou Remus sorrindo – Bons olhos te vejam, Angel! - disse Remus dando dois beijos em Angel Black, a mulher de Sirius, ela era bastante bonita, tinha cabelos loiros lisos e um tom de olhos ainda mais magnifico, parecia a Gwen, mas mais velha.

-eu digo o mesmo!! Remy!

-para de lhe chamar isso, Mulher! É MOONY! - resmungou Sirius ao entrar para a casa seguido por Angel, Remus abanou a cabeça ao vê-los a discutir, sorriu em quanto fechava a porta. Mas nem por brincadeira, segundos depois a campainha voltou a tocar, Remus abriu e sorriu ao ver Peter e Eloise, ambos abraçaram-se a ele e entraram para a casa, Remus pediu-lhes para irem andando para a sala de jantar que Myara, a governanta, ia já servir o almoço, antes de fechar a porta Remus espreitou para a rua a ver se vinha mais alguém foi então que ouviu a voz de James e Lillian, sorriu ao vê-los.

-que sejam bem-vindos! - felicitou Remus.

-O querido! Obrigado! Desculpa o atraso, mas sabes como é o teu amigo! É pior que eu em relação a despachar-se! - disse Lillian sorrindo.

-não vou dizer nada, Lillian Potter! Somos adultos e casados e com filhos! - resmungou James apertando a mão do amigo.

-vá! Não faz mal! Vá entrem! Só faltam vocês – os Potter entraram para a casa dirigindo-se para a sala de jantar cumprimentando os presentes, Remus fechou a porta de casa, parou junto a mesa onde tinha o telefone e pegou numa _fotografia bruxa_, onde estava Míriam com 8 anos abraçada a uma mulher, a sua mãe, Remus sorriu e passou a mão na figura feminina que sorria agarrada pela sua filha.

-feliz aniversario, Olívia! Meu amor – disse carinhosamente pousando o retrato sobre a mesa novamente. Caminhou ate a sala de jantar juntando-se com os amigos. A hora de almoço tinha sido bastante agradável, os quatro Marauders já não se juntavam a algum tempo, Remus e Peter trabalhavam juntos era verdade mas num ambiente de trabalho não dava para estar a vontade como naquele momento, foi então que Myara entrou pela sala a dentro com o _Profeta Diário_ na mão aflita.

-o que se passa, Myara?

-o menino! É horrível veja isto! - disse a governanta dando o jornal bruxo ao patrão, Remus abriu o jornal e começou a ler, sendo rodeado por James, Sirius e Peter, como faziam no tempo de escola, havia hábitos que nunca iriam mudar, pensava ele com um leve sorriso, antes de começar a ler.

"_...Na noite passada por volta da meia noite, duas casas arderam simultaneamente, no vilarejo de Hogsmeade, perto da escola de bruxaria e feitiçaria Inglesa, Hogwarts. As duas casas localizavam-se perto do HollaStreet um bar famoso pela movimentação jovem que frequenta o bar. Ao que parece na altura dos incêndios, nenhum jovem estava perto das casas, graças a merlim!..."_

-esse não era aquele bar que nós íamos no nosso tempo? - Perguntou Peter.

-yap... ao que parece é... - disse James sério – continua, Moony – as três mulheres entreolhavam-se preocupadas.

"_...o mais estranho no meio disto tudo, foi 20 minutos depois, outras duas casas na parte norte do vilarejo, começaram a arder em simultâneo, os Aurores estão no local averiguar o caso, mas sem pistas nenhumas ao que parece foi uma fuga de gás, o mais estranho é que quatro casas do mesmo vilarejo tenham ardido pelo mesmo motivo na mesma noite, alguns dos habitantes comentam que viram uma estranha nuvem pelos céus, naquela noite... mas o Ministério da magia não revelou nada sobre isso..."_

-o que poderá ser? - perguntou Remus pousando o jornal na mesa

-não sei... talvez uma tentativa forçada de mudar de casa – disse Peter, os três Marauders olharam para ele incrédulos. - o que foi? Pode ter sido uma fuga de gás!

-sim, Petie! Pode mas imagina, que não é! E diz ali que os habitantes viram uma estranha nuvem! O que mais preocupa neste momento são os nossos filhos! Eles estão perto de Hogsmeade! - disse a ruiva.

-Lily! Não te preocupes com isso! O melhor lugar para eles estarem é em Hogwarts! Dumbledore não deixaria que nada fizesse mal aos seus alunos! - disse Angel tentando acalmando a amiga.

-como dizia a minha Olívia! _Não há nada com que nos preocupar, se provas não existirem_! - disse Remus com sorriso terno, os amigos do Lupin olharam para ele e olharam-no com carinho, era muito raro ele falar em Olívia, na presença de mais pessoas sem ser ele próprio.

* * *

_Hogwarts, 15 horas e 50 minutos..._

-Senhor Malfoy... - rosnou Snape, Seth levantou a cabeça lentamente e olhou para o professor de poções. - que cor é a sua poção? - Seth olhou para dentro do caldeirão e franziu nariz com o mau cheiro. - pois é Senhor... 20 pontos a menos. - disse Snape _com uma certa alegria_. Seth levou as mãos a cabeça e esfregou o cabelo.

-É! Malfoy... poções não é contigo! - disse Lyanna provocando.

-é...é mas não me resistes, cheirosa

-cala-te! - rosnou baixinho, tentando disfarçar o embaraço.

A frente dos dois jovens, Míriam e Samantha comentavam sobre a noite passada.

-mas era estranho, aquela nuvem... o que seria? - perguntou Samantha, baixando a cabeça quando Snape passava por elas.

-Winter... cala-te ou ainda perdemos mais pontos...- resmungou Míriam, Samantha olhou para ela desconfiada dizendo:

-estas bem? Pareces meio estranha.

-não interessa...continua com a poção! - Míriam parecia seria demais, Samantha suspirou e encolheu os ombros, ela tinha daqueles ataques, uma vez por outra, a Tornik rebentava barracões e Míriam tinha ataques de arrogância...pensava Samantha ao olhar discretamente para a amiga.

A aula tinha terminado, os alunos do 6º ano dos Gryffindor dirigiam-se para a aula de transfiguração, os alunos olharam estranhos para a sala, as mesas tinham desaparecido, a única mesa que continuava na sala era a de Minerva, ao lado tinha um grande gira-discos. Minerva caminhou ate ao centro dizendo:

-por favor, rapazes para a esquerda...raparigas para a direita! - os alunos assim o fizeram, meios desconfiados se sentaram, em quanto esperavam uma explicação da professora. - muito bem, a partir de hoje todas as terças-feiras, iremos ter aulas de dança! - os alunos entreolhavam-se surpresos – ate ao baile de Inverno, este ano foi eleita a turma de 6º ano dos Gryffindor, para abrir o baile... por isso, vamos começar pelo básico, a escolha de um par. - neste momento Seth levantou-se bruscamente, Minerva observou-o de alto a baixo perguntando: - algum problema senhor Malfoy?

-vou escolher o meu par...professora... - disse sorrindo matreiro, Seth caminhou ao longo da sala e esticou a mão para Lyanna que olhava para ele, _super vermelha. _

_-_Menina Potter...do que esta a espera? - Lyanna levantou-se sem agarrar a mão do jovem, cruzando os braços – prontos meninos! Agora vamos juntar todos! Vá, vá! - disse Minerva batendo palmas para os alunos se levantarem, lentamente os rapazes levantaram-se envergonhados convidando as raparigas, Ron puxou Samantha, Gwen nem esperou que alguém a chamasse pegou em Neville dizendo:

-Por favor...não me pises!

-o-o-ok-k-k – gaguejou o jovem Neville.

* * *

A música começou a tocar, os alunos, já todos com par, dançavam ao som da música e das palavras de Minerva. 

- 1,2,3,4, voltinha! – dizia a professora, batendo com o leque na palma da mão a medida que contava. – agora com o braço direito agarrem na mão da vossa parceira, rapazes...deixando-a cair sobre o outro braço! Vá sem medos! Se a agarrarem com ternura e vontade não as deixaram cair! – muitos dos alunos deixaram cair as suas parceiras, ou por serem elas mais fortes que eles ou porque agarraram mal, os poucos que ficaram na posição final que Minerva lhes pedia era, Lyanna e Seth, Míriam e Harry, Ron e Samantha e mais Lilá e Dean. Minerva suspirou pediu aos pares que tinham conseguido para se sentarem, virando a atenção para os que tinham falhado.

- A Shade parece um pouco atrapalhada! – comentou Samantha sentando-se no colo de Lyanna.

- ela _t'a_ habituada a comandar...a valsa quem comanda é o rapaz... ela não gosta lá muito disso! – disse Lyanna começando a fazer cócegas a amiga para ela sair de cima dela.

- e eu que pensava que tu...gostavas de comandar! Portas-te muito bem, Lya! – disse Seth sentando-se ao lado dela.

- é Potter, para ti, Malfoy! E eu gosto de dançar!

- estou a ver que gostas de muitas coisas! – disse com um sorriso matreiro.

- muitas! Menos de ti! – disse virando-se para Míriam e Samantha que conversavam, Seth esfregou o cabelo, chateado consigo próprio, não percebia o porquê de tanta indiferença da parte de Lyanna.

- sabes, Seth... a Lya é como as amigas dela... gostam é de ir a procura não de serem procuradas... elas escolhem quem querem para "namorar" – mencionou Harry ao ver a cara de chateado de Seth.

- acho que devias conhecer melhor a tua irmã, Harry... ela não parece que queira escolher alguém... ela hoje está diferente... como a Lupin... estão as duas indiferentes a tudo... – disse Seth, Harry levantou a cabeça e viu Lyanna abraçando Míriam em quanto Samantha falava qualquer coisa, talvez para a animar.

- devem estar de T.P.M... - comentou

- as vezes és capaz de ser muito otário, Harry! – disse Ron aproximando-se dos dois. – a McGonagall dispensou-nos, mas para irmos praticando o que demos hoje... porque para a próxima semana vai ser pior...

- Ok! Lya! Podemos ir! – disse Harry levantando-se mas sem obter resposta, olhou desconfiado para as três e seguiu com os amigos para fora da sala.

* * *

Era hora de jantar, Lyanna e Samantha ouviam os gritos de Gwen, furiosa por ter ficado o resto da aula a dançar em quanto elas tinham estado a passear, Míriam remexia a sopa com a colher, sem vontade de comer. A jovem Lupin suspirou quando sentiu uma mão pousando-lhe no ombro, olhou para cima e revirou os olhos ao ver Harry. 

- então, _Pá_? O que se passa... nem pareces a mesma miúda sabe-tudo irritante...

- deixa-me em paz Potter... – disse Míriam voltando a fixar a sua sopa, Harry sentou-se ao lado dela, não se dando por vencido, foi então que uma coruja pequenina em castanho com um par de olhos verdes vivos, entrou pelo salão principal, voou ate ao sitio onde Míriam, pousando na cabeça da jovem, a Lupin sorriu carinhosamente tirou a coruja da cabeça, tirou-lhe a carta que tinha no bico, e pós a coruja no seu ombro. Míriam abriu o envelope e sorriu carinhosamente ao ver a fotografia que lá estava dentro, virou-a e começou a ler o pequeno texto.

" _Meu Anjo..._

_Sei que hoje é um dia difícil para ti...para os dois alias, ela sabe que lhe dedicamos este dia em especial! Porque era o que ela nos pediu, esta tarde e tive cá o James e a Lily e o resto dos meus velhos amigos. Falamos sobre os tempos de Hogwarts e como a tua mãe e Lily eram amigas, fez me lembrar que tu e a Lya são inseparáveis..._

Míriam sorriu deixando cair uma lágrima, limpando-a logo de seguida e continuou a ler.

"_...sei que dei-te um motivo para chorares agora que estas a ler este pequeno bilhete, mas espero que não faças, a tua mãe não ia querer ver-te triste no próprio dia de anos dela, é ou não, pequenina? Vá! Quero um sorriso nessa cara linda._

_Com amor._

_Pai "_

Harry viu Míriam a chorar em quanto guardava cuidadosamente a fotografia que tinha na mão, Harry reparou que quem estava na fotografia era Olívia, a mãe de Míriam, olhou triste para ela, como é que não se tinha lembrado antes, era o único motivo que deixava Míriam em baixo, era o dia que a mãe de Míriam tinha falecido, Harry abraçou-se a Míriam, apertando-a com força, Míriam agarrou-se a ele e começou a chorar, Lyanna, Samantha e Gwen observaram os dois e quando Samantha quis ir ter com os dois Lyanna impediu-a.

- deixa-os estar... – disse sorrindo.

CONTINUA...

* * *

_N/A:_ Ola! 

;; desculpem se o capitulo esta meio triste... mas...mas... era um facto importante tadinha da Sky ;; estou para aqui triste só por escrever coisas destas! XD opa!!! Maldita de mim!!!!

Bom... resposta aos Reviews :D

_**AnyraMilyare:**_ Ola:D TT tenho mesmo que informar o meu Beta, mas ele anda ocupado e eu não quero chateá-lo com as minhas histórias XD apesar de ele as ler:P ... quando lhe dá jeito xD, mas é distracção mesmo, eu releio umas 10 vezes o capitulo e falha-me sempre qualquer coisa, outra coisa que eu queria comunicar, dizes que para escreveres um capitulo grande precisas de puxar muito pela imaginação...Hum... a melhor maneira é pores-te a ouvir musica que gostes, geralmente ajuda a fluir a tua imaginação XD a mim ajuda! E eu gostava de ler uma história tua!! Nem que seja uma songfic:D vá fico a espera e... continua a ler e a comentar.

_**Lyra Stevens:**_ XD OLA! a Lya é explosiva é? TT imagina como é a autora dela... lol a Lya é um pequeno formato de mim XD... a única diferença é que eu não ando com a varinha a pontada a ninguém tentando lançar maldições imperdoáveis XD, ( bem que isso dava muito jeito... :P ) mass não digo nãooooo sabe porquê? XD porque isso vem daqui a uns capítulos, lá muito mais para a frente! Obrigado por leres e comentares!

_**Patinho:**_ Epa... tu ... nemmm eu mandando uma indirecta deixas a marca no coisinho dos Reviews XD é só msn TT mas mereces na mesma tambem aqui uma resposta :D ABSINTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO XD lol pronto já respondi LOL, obrigado por continuares a leres as minhas histórias maninho:D

Bem... e assim chegamos ao fim de um capítulo! Ate ao próximo que estará para vir! Hihihi

Beij0s Ky :D


	7. Beijos, Conversas e Confissões

7 º Capitulo

Beijos, Conversas e Confissões

Dois meses se passaram, a turma do 6º ano dos Gryffindor ensaiava todas as terças-feiras sem falta, para o baile de inverno que se aproximava. No salão principal Lyanna e Míriam acabavam um trabalho por escrito de Poções, quando varias raparigas se sentaram ao pé delas dizendo:

- e então já sabem como vai ser o vestido para o baile? – perguntou Hermione, Lyanna olhou para ela com desprezo. – Oh vá lá Potter! Tens que ir bonita, não é? O teu Par é um Malfoy... – Hermione e as amigas deram risos parvos, Míriam revirou os olhos e continuou a escrever, ao contrario de Lyanna, a jovem Potter sorriu sarcástica afastando o cabelo para trás dizendo:

- _meu anjo_... eu não preciso de um vestido magnifico para ficar bonita... eu já sou bonita... ao contrario de ti...eu sou popular entre os rapazes – Hermione começou a ficar vermelha de raiva – agora faz um favor a ti própria desanda antes que eu te amaldiçoe! – Hermione olhou para a Potter como se disse-se _que aquilo não ia ficar assim_.

- é numero quantas esta? – perguntou Míriam sem tirar os olhos do que estava a fazer.

- sei la! Nem quero saber... agora sou perseguida por miúdas só porque o primo do Malfoy resolveu andar atrás de mim! – resmungou Lyanna. – acho estranho é a Granger se armar em _estúpida_, ela devia era manter-se calminha comigo... eu sou irmã do rapaz que ela gosta – Míriam revirou os olhos dizendo:

- algo lhe deves ter feito...

- a quem??!

- ao Malfoy...! – disse Míriam voltando-se para o trabalho.

- EU?! Eu sou uma santa!! – Míriam soltou uma gargalhada ao ouvir o que a amiga dizia. – o quê que foi? Sou sim!!!! – disse Lyanna corando levemente ao relembrar o acidente do vestuário.

- Oh Santa!! - comentou entre risos.

* * *

Gwen procurava Samantha para se juntarem a Míriam e Lyanna, faltava pouco para o furo da tarde acabar, logo iam ter Trato de Criaturas Magicas, a jovem Black percorreu o castelo todo, já cansada sentou-se num banco do jardim, olhou para a floresta negra, algumas arvores estavam já cobertas por neve, por muito pouca que fosse era bonito de se ver, iria dizer as amigas para irem passear nessa noite, pensou Gwen foi então que viu um urso pardo, junto das arvores, achou estranho ver o animal ali... naquela zona e Em pleno dia, Gwen caminhou e viu que o urso começou a correr para dentro da floresta negra, "fugiu ..." pensou 

- Shade... o que estas aqui a fazer? – perguntou Blaise ao ver a rapariga entre as arvores, Gwen olhou para ele surpresa, "seria ele o tigre branco? Na...muito lindo para isso" – pensava Gwen.

- é Black para ti, Zabini.

- é o que eu quiser, minha lindona – Blaise puxou-a para si pela cintura dando-lhe um beijo forte e apaixonado, Gwen não o afastou, enrolou os seus braços no pescoço do rapaz envolvendo-se mais no beijo.

- Harry... aquela não é a Black? – perguntou Seth ao ver ao longe perto da entrada para a floresta negra. Harry olhou na direcção que Seth apontava e encolheu os ombros dizendo:

- parece que sim... mas ainda não te habituas-te as trocas de namorados pois não?

- como assim..?

- as amigas da minha irmã trocam de namorado assim como quem não quer a coisa...

- a única que vejo a fazer isso, é a Black... a Lupin, a Tua irmã e a outra.. Pettigrew são perfeitamente normais... tirando que vivem rodeadas de rapazes – disse Seth com certo tom de ciúme.

- é... mas porquê que te preocupas?

- o quê? ainda não deste conta? – disse Seth

- do quê?

- eu gosto da tua irmã... – murmurou, Harry arregalou os olhos e deu uma gargalhada, Seth suspirou.

- tenho pena de ti... – disse entre risos

- eu não vejo qual é a graça! E sei que ela estremece quando estou por perto! – disse Seth confiante, fazendo Harry rir mais uma vez.

- a Lya nunca se interessou por rapazes só em fazer-lhes mal... como é que ela poderia estremecer só com a tua presença? – perguntou acalmando-se um pouco, Seth sorriu para ele sarcástico.

- ... coisas.. que acontecem... – disse Seth, Harry olhou para ele curioso, algo entre aqueles dois se tinha passado.

- enfim... e o Speedy? – disse Harry pondo a mão no bolso das calças, tirando uma snitch.

- quem? – perguntou Seth "roubando" a Snitch da mão do rapaz e começando a brincar com ela.

- o Ron... é a alcunha dele... fui eu que lhe dei...um dia também arranjo para ti.

- não obrigado... – disse Seth sem tirar os olhos da Snitch. – tu és o seeker dos Gryffindor não é?

- yap... e pelo que vejo... jeito também não te falta para isso – comentou Harry ao observar o amigo a apanhar a snitch novamente, com facilidade.

- ah! Estão aqui! – disse Ron aparecendo por de trás dos dois.

- estás aqui dizemos nós, onde andas-te?!! – perguntou Harry curioso – não interessa! Nem sabe so que o Seth me acabou de contar! – disse o Potter sem deixar Ron falar, o ruivo olhou para Seth que fazia sinais indicando que Harry era doido, o que o fez rir.

Ron ouviu com atenção o que o amigo lhe contava, olhando sempre para Seth para ter a certeza que era verdade, o Malfoy limitava-se a caminhar e a encolher os ombros.

* * *

Já passava da meia noite, a noite estava mais escura que o habitual, as nuvens cobriam a lua em forma de quarto minguante, não se via nem um morcego ou uma ave nocturna nos céus, quer dizer... era estranho olhar para o céu e avistar um Falcão peneireiro a planar por cima dos jardins de Hogwarts, mais estranho ainda era ver um Lince sentado ao lado de um grande cão negro com uma risca bege pelo dorso, os dois animais olharam para os arbustos e viram saltar de lá uma lebre branca com grandes orelhas, parecendo que esperavam pelo "coelho" , o grande cão e o lince levantaram-se começando a correr seguidos pela lebre em direcção a floresta negra, seguidos pelo atento olhar do falcão que voava nos céus. 

Seth dava voltas e voltas a cabeça, como é que aquilo era possível? Ela era uma simples rapariga! Baixa, morena, de olhos castanhos escuros , com um feitio de fugir e tremer por mais e com um sorriso lindo, porque raio ele não conseguia dormir ?! era _só uma rapariga!_ Pensava Seth suspirando mais uma vez, levantou-se da cama e saiu e olhou para o relógio que estava na cómoda junto a casa de banho, já passava da meia noite, olhou para Ron, Harry e Neville, os seus companheiros de quartos e voltou a suspirar pensando que eles é que eram felizardos por conseguirem dormir, abriu a porta do quarto e desceu ate a sala comunal. Sentou-se no sofá e pegou numa das revistas bruxas que estavam em cima da mesinha em frente a lareira, deu uma vista de olhos na revista e logo a pousou aborrecido, cruzou os braços e ficou a olhar em seu redor, aquela sala tinha demasiado vermelho... pensou .

- ainda a pé, Malfoy? – perguntou Hermione fechando o robe ao ver o rapaz no sofá, Seth olhou para si e viu que estava só de calças de pijama, suspirou e sorriu para Hermione dizendo:

- sem sono... e a senhorita?

- o mesmo... sabes da irmã do Harry e das amigas? – perguntou Hermione sentando-se ao lado dele. – acho que devem ter ido para a vadiagem – Hermione notou que Seth tinha ficado com um certo toque de ciúmes, o que a deixou levemente feliz. – sabes... eu acho-te muito interessante... – disse Hermione aproximando-se mais de Seth, o rapaz encolheu-se tentando afastar a Granger mas não parecendo muito bruto.

- ai...é? eu acho...o contrario... sabes a Família Malfoy é...uma seca – disse Seth quase caindo do sofá. "Mas que raio o quê que esta miúda está a tentar fazer?" perguntava-se a si mesmo ao ver Hermione a fechar os olhos e a esticar os lábios como se espera-se um beijo. Foi então que ouviu-se o quadro da Dama Gorda a bater, Hermione voltou a fechar o robe levantando-se olhou para a entrada e não viu ninguém, voltou a olhar para Seth que parecia estar chocado e correu para as escadas do dormitório feminino. Seth endireitou-se no sofá e esfregou o pescoço lentamente e encostou-se para trás dizendo:

- mas que raio...foi isto... – foi então que sentiu algo ao seu lado, ouviu um "pequeno" rosnar, olhou pelo canto do olho, e ao ver o que era virou-se completamente na direcção disso dizendo: - Hey, amiguinha! O que estas aqui a fazer? – perguntou ao ver o lince que tinha visto na margem do lago a algum tempo atrás, tentou dar uma festa no felino mas este recuou assanhando-se para Seth – então? Não te lembras de mim... sou eu! O teu amiguinho... anda ca _bichaninha_... – o felino olhou para ele estranhando o nome que Seth lhe chamara, mas mesmo assim não deixou a posição de ataque, Seth esticou mais a mão para lhe pegar, acabando por ser mordido na mão, o lince fugiu para o chão e ficou a observar Seth. – Au... eu sei... deves ter visto aquela maluca a tentar saltar para cima de mim... mas digo-te! Eu não fiz nada ela é que se fez a mim! Vá anda ca.. anda... – o lince aproximou-se lentamente de Seth e saltou para o colo do rapaz lambendo a mão que mordera, como se pedisse desculpas, Seth deu-lhe uma festinha e pegou-lhe ao colo levando-o para o quarto. " agora dou para discutir com uma Lince, que aparece de tempos em tempos... estou mesmo a ficar doido de vez!" pensava Seth ao abrir a porta do quarto.

O jovem Malfoy pousou o animal em cima da cama, deitando-se também e fechando a cortina a volta da cama dizendo:

- agora ficas aqui quietinha! Não sais daqui! Porque se saíres vais acordar toda agente! Vá dorme! – disse dando festinhas por baixo do queixo do animal, este fechou os olhos de satisfação e enroscou-se ao braço de Seth, por momentos Seth aguentou o sono a olhar para o felino a dormir a seu lado, mas acabou por ser vencido pelo sono, acabando por adormecer.

Continua...

* * *

N/A: Olaaaaaaaaa :D mais ummm XD isto é que é vida! Einh?! XD 

:O OOOOH o Sethzinho levou o lince para o quarto XD! não...não sejam mentes prversas! ok? XD

e agora...Respostas aos comentarios :D :

_**Aninha Aluada:**_ :D aqui esta o capitulo 7:D espero que tenhas gostado e que continues a ler e a comentar, claro:D ah! E ainda tou a espera de ler uma ou duas fics tuas ;P

_**Lyra Stevens:**_ GOSTAS-TEEE, GOSTAS-TEEEEEE??? ( a autora espera ansiosamente pela resposta, com os olhinhos a brilhar) XD eu espero que sim! . mas a História da Míriam é tristinha, mas eu vou mudar lá para a frente o destino da Míriam, graças a uma ideia de uma leitora :D. bem beijos querida, leitora e escritora! XD

_**Patinho:**_ é... XD mesmo sem comentares no site, eu deixo sempre aqui uma resposta aos teus comentrs pelo msn!1 ah pois! XD . és uma das minhas inspirações :D coisa fofa da mana, brigado por leres tudo o que eu escrevo :D

_**Soninha:**_ AHHH!! és tu :D já sentia saudades de ver a caixinha de comentarios cheia com os teus comentarios, santa! Obrigado por leres e comentares filhota, a mamy agradece muito .

_**SweetAngel:**_ 1º Herbologia é uma disciplina bruxa... onde se trata de plantas magicas e assim... por isso santa , deixa de ser inculta XD ninguem na historia é dependente de ervas XD 2º a gata-lince era a Lyanna sim, ela é um lince median, devido a sua estrutura baixa em forma humana! Por isso parece um gato com cauda curta e orelhas pontiagudas! XD 3º ainda não leste o capitulo 6! XD 4º obrigado por leres a história a mamy tambem te adora mtao:D.

Bem espero que tenham gostado do 7, e do 8 que vem já a seguir a este XD beijos!

Ky


	8. Embaraço

8 º Capitulo

Embaraço

Os primeiros raios de sol foram rompendo a manhã, Seth espreguiçou-se ao levar com a claridade nos olhos, sorriu e virou-se para o lado para acordar a sua pequena lince.

Seth susteve a respiração durante algum tempo, na sua cabeça nada daquele momento fazia sentido, engoliu em seco ao ver, Lyanna na sua cama em pijama, Seth olhou-a de alto a baixo e sentiu-se a tremer, " PORQUE RAIO ELA TINHA QUE TER VESTIDO UNS MINI CALCHÕES E UMA T-SHIRT!!!" gritou mentalmente, tentou-se acalmar, tentar acorda-la ia dar mal resultado, levantou-se cuidadosamente fechando as cortinas da cama, vestiu o uniforme rapidamente lavando a cara e fazer a barba que estava por fazer, calçou-se e tentou acordar os companheiros de quarto.

- Harry...Ron acordem.. – chamou ele, sem sucesso, respirou fundo, pegou no copo de agua que estava na mesa junto a cama de Harry e atirou a agua para cima do Potter, antes que esse pudesse gritar, Seth tapou-lhe a boca dizendo quase num sussurro:

- vais-te levantar...pegar nas tuas coisas e vestires-te no corredor...se não fizeres isso... eu atiro-te uma banheira de agua gelada para cima - Harry abanou a cabeça positivamente e fez o que Seth lhe pediu, Seth pegou nas coisas de Ron e atirou-as para o corredor e logo de seguida, ele e Harry pegaram em Ron e transportaram-no para o corredor, Seth fechou a porta do quarto aliviado e depois olhou para os dois amigos que o miravam furiosos.

- ah! Bom-dia rapazes! – disse sem jeito – o Neville?

- já deve ter saído... – resmungou Ron ao vestir as calças da farda. – PORQUE RAIO NOS ACORDAS-TE ASSIM? – berrou Ron

- eu tinha que lhes contar uma coisa... – desculpou-se

- seja o que fosse... podia esperar... – resmungou Harry enfiando a gravata no pescoço.

- não... ontem a noite a Hermione tentou-se atirar a mim... – ambos arregalaram os olhos e ficaram despertos ao que Seth lhes contava. – mas vamos andando...o pequeno-almoço espera-nos!

- tu hoje estas mesmo estranho! – comentou Ron – mas conta isso da Hermione... – Seth foi contando pelo caminho o que tinha se passado com Hermione, entretanto no quarto dos rapazes, Lyanna esticava-se como um gato acabado de acordar de uma profunda sesta, a jovem piscou os olhos e viu as suas mãos, sentou-se assustada, parecia que nunca tinha visto a sua forma humana, abriu as cortinas da cama lentamente, _de certeza que voltara a forma humana a segundos, Seth não tinha notado que o lince era ela_, pensava a jovem ao sair da cama, caminhou ate a porta e abriu lentamente para ver se ninguém passava no corredor do dormitório masculino, desceu as escadas a correr, passando pela sala comunal e correndo para o seu quarto, abriu a porta e as suas amigas ficaram a olhar para ela surpresas.

- o que raio estas tu a fazer? – perguntou Ginny ao ver a amiga entrar.

- tive...ali... levantei-me muito cedo! Primeiro que vocês, ate! – disse Lyanna fechando a porta atrás de si, Míriam que estava a secar o cabelo olhou para ela desconfiada dizendo:

- e porquê que a tua cama não está desfeita?

- eu dormi na minha forma animaga! – respondeu de imediato – e se querem saber! Vou-me vestir!! Ora que é isto! Uma pessoa chega assim e é isto que fazem perguntam, e perguntam! Ora pela alma da mãe de Merlin! – resmungava Lyanna em quanto entrava na casa de banho, Gwen, Míriam, Ginny e Samantha suspiraram e continuaram a despachar-se.

As cinco dirigiram-se para o salão principal, Ginny correu para junto dos seus colegas da turma, despedindo-se das amigas, as quatro sentaram-se junto a Harry, Ron e Seth.

- Bom-dia meninas! – disse Harry saudando-as.

- credo, Potter, não lavas-te a cara? – perguntou Gwen ao ver a cara de sono de Harry.

- lavei sim senhor! Mas saímos a pressa que lavei mal... – disse Harry olhando para Seth com um certo ódio.

- hoje é o dia de escolher os vestidos para o baile não é? – perguntou Samantha tirando um pouco de sumo para o copo.

- ao que parece sim... a McGonagall dispensou-nos de todas as aulas do dia... – informou Míriam.

- então digam-me porquê eu acordei, cedo?!! – disse Ron furioso ao olhar para Seth.

- se calhar porque quiseste não? – respondeu Gwen revirando os olhos. – cabeçuda não dizes nada? O gato comeu-te a língua?

- não... mas estava a pensar se a _Nervy_ não nos vai obrigar a vestir aqueles vestidos que ela usa... – Gwen fez uma carreta ao imaginar dançar com um vestido igual ao da professora McGonagall, foi então que Lyanna sentiu-se a ser observada por Seth, baixou a cabeça ainda mais, tentando tirar da cabeça que ele não sabia que ela era o lince que tinha dormido com ele.

- então...vamos todos juntos ter com a McGonagall?! – disse Seth por fim.

- tu hoje andas assim um pouco acelerado...não andas, Seth? – perguntou Ron.

- impressão tua!

- ora se não é o meu primo... e os amigos...Gryffindors dele... – disse Draco aproximando-se dos jovens.

- Draco...o quê que queres daqui? – perguntou Seth.

- calma! Primo! Vim em paz! Vim perguntar se me podes comprar uma coisa em Hogsmeade, eu sei que vocês vão com a McGonagall escolher os fatos para o baile... então se for possível fazeres esse favor ao teu _priminho_. – Seth esticou a mão, Draco deu-lhe um pedaço de papel e uma pequena bolsa para a mão, sorriu aos demais e afastou-se.

- é mesmo cara de pau este rapaz.

- é teu primo! – comentou Harry acabando de comer a sua sandes mista.

* * *

_Hogsmeade momentos depois..._

- vá meninas! Já escolheram os vossos vestidos? – perguntava Minerva entrando no vestuário.

- não professora... ninguém chega a um consenso – disse Filipa, uma das alunas do 6º ano dos Gryffindor. Minerva fez um ar pensativo, olhou para Samantha e Lyanna que tinham um vestido igual, a saia dava-lhes ate ao joelho, tinha vários folhos por baixo, parecendo uma saia de bailarina, e a parte de cima do vestido era um simples corpete sem alças, cruzado nas costas. Minerva juntou as mãos alegre, dizendo:

- Potter! Pettigrew!! O vosso vestido é o escolhido! O resto das meninas, venham comigo!! Eu vou chamar a costureira para vos tirar as medidas! As duas mocinhas podem se despir e levar os vestidos para o balcão! E podem ir ter com o Professor Snape os rapazes! – Lyanna e Samantha, despacharam-se e foram ter com os rapazes da turma, ao contrario das raparigas, os rapazes já tinham os fatos escolhidos e encomendados, Samantha e Lyanna aproximaram-se de Harry, Ron e Seth que estavam a olhar para uma loja de quidditch.

- aquela é a mais recente..._Speed Fire 10.000._ – disse Harry quase babando na vitrine, Ron e Seth suspiraram e abanaram a cabeça pensando que o amigo não ganhava juízo.

- Hey, rebarbado... vais comer já a montra? – disse Lyanna provocando o irmão.

- não... mas bem que podias oferecer ao maninho... – disse Harry agarrando-a e sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- e eu ate gosto de ti...e tenho dinheiro para gastar contigo e tudo! – resmungou Lyanna tentando-se soltar do abraço do irmão.

- gostas sim...

- não... eu não gosto de ti!! AGORA SOLTA-ME!!!! – Harry começou a sorrir de uma maneira diabólica em quando Lyanna se debatia para se soltar dos braços do irmão.

- Pequena... – começou a provocar.

- EU VOU-TE MATAR QUANDO ME SOLTARES!!! – Ron, Samantha e Seth começaram-se a rir, aqueles dois eram agua e azeite, nem pareciam gémeos.

- Vá, Harry... deixa lá a tua irmã – disse Seth por fim.

- que me das em troca? – Seth olhou para a vitrine e sorriu sedutor, os olhos de Harry começaram a brilhar como estrelas. – a serio que davas _ela_????? Já ta solta! Já ta solta!! – disse Harry soltando a irmã.

- ah... eu só olhei para ela nunca disse que ia a comprar! – Harry correu atrás de Seth atirando-lhe bolas de neve.

- OOOH ELE É TÃO FOFO!! – disse Samantha dando pulinhos de alegria.

- quem? – perguntaram Lyanna e Ron ao mesmo tempo.

- o Seth... ele "salvou-te" das garras do Harry... isso é tãooo romântico – disse Samantha agarrando-se a Ron, o Weasley corou levemente e sorriu sem jeito.

- ah... bom... eu vou ver se o meu irmão... não matou o Malfoy... – disse Lyanna saindo dali a correr.

- onde é que ela foi? Oh... desculpa... – disse Samantha envergonhada soltando o braço de Ron.

- não faz mal...Samantha... eu preciso de te dizer uma coisa... – Samantha corou ao olhar nos olhos de Ron...- eu...eu...eu...

- MENINOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS – disse Gwen saltando para cima de Ron e Samantha. – hey... que cara é essa, Weasley? Interrompi alguma coisa? – Ron suspirou e encolheu os ombros e afastou-se das duas.

- o quê que lhe deu? – perguntou Gwen

- eles estavam... sozinhos por alguma razão... és mesmo labrega, Shade... – disse Míriam aproximando das amigas.

- hey! Ele é que é totó, por fugir logo! Devia lhe ter dito comigo mesmo aqui!!

- e o quê que tu sabes de declarações, Shade? – disse Samantha num tom de ofendida, olhou para amiga quase com as lagrimas a caírem e correu na direcção para onde Ron, Lyanna , Harry e Seth tinham ido.

- olha! agora ficou chateada...

- e querias o quê? Que ela te dissesse " obrigado"?

- sei la! Gente doida! Eu nem sabia que o ruivinho gostava dela!

- e porquê achas que a Ginny começou a falar connosco? – Gwen encolheu os ombros e começou a andar seguindo Samantha.

* * *

_Entretanto em Hogwarts, na sala comunal dos Slytherins..._

- Blaise... – começou Draco

- sim... Dracolini! – disse Blaise em quanto atirava papeis para a lareira, atiçando o fogo

- para de me chamar isso... – exigiu Draco – bom... tu andas com a Black?

- não... é um mero passatempo porquê?

- então... não te importas que eu...

- é que nem te atrevas!!!! – rosnou Blaise levantando-se do sofá, olhou para o Malfoy e subiu para o dormitório masculino. Draco sorriu maldosamente e esticou o braço para trás da poltrona dizendo:

- deves-me dinheiro, Pansy... ele gosta dela! – uma rapariga de cabelos negros curtos levantou-se por de trás da poltrona com cara de amuada.

- ok ganhas-te! Mas isto não fica assim... apetece-me gozar com a cara de alguém – disse Pansy sentando-se no colo de Draco.

- e o quê que a minha Slytherin diabólica tem em mente?

- vou chatear um pouquinho a vividinha da Black! – disse Pansy com um sorriso diabólico. Draco agarrou-lhe na cabeça dando-lhe um beijo curto, quando a soltou do beijo disse:

- vê lá o que fazes,_minha vadia_...

Continua...

* * *

N/A: Ora!! XD T.T Slytherins maldosos estes ainh? XD! T.T e o pior esta para vir XD MUAHAHAHAHAH.

Resposta aos Coments do cap 7 :D

_**Aninha Aluada:**_ é sim... como vês é a Lya! XD e por acaso acho engraçada a maneira que o Seth tenta-se livrar da situação XD ! eu ainda não tive tempo hoje de ir a FB massss eu vou ler quando poder uma fiquinha tuaaaa ta:D Beijos e comentaaaaa e lêee :D ah e espero que tenhas gostado do cap.

_**Lyra Stevens:**_ XD!!! Eu sou Anti-Hermione... xD mas não sei porque leio fics sobre ela XD algumas ate bem giras XD mas não gosto dela XD, por isso maltrato-a nas minhas fics T.T sou cruel xD masssssssssss espero que tenhas gostado :D ( vêsssss XD mandei-te o reply e agora não respondi como deve ser XD!! Malditos replys XD :P)

_**Mel.Bel.Louca:**_ Ola :D fixe mais uma leitora nova . ainda bem que gostas-te da fic! E espero que continues a ler :D T.T toda agente comenta sobre a hermione? XD eu n gosto dela XD :P mas tambem deve-se a historia ser uma UA. XD nem sabes o quanto a Mione vai aprontar XD!!!

Bem é tudo por hoje, acho que este cap. Esta um pouco .. nem sem bem dizer o quê,... mas tá XD mas espero que continuem a ler e a comentar:D

Beijos

Ky :D!!!


	9. A Nova Aluna

9º Capitulo

A nova aluna

Já passava da hora de almoço quando a turma do 6º ano tinha chegado de Hogsmeade, Gwen, Míriam, Samantha e Lyanna conversavam junto ao lago já coberto de gelo graças aos nevões das noites anteriores, Lyanna estava sentada em cima da rocha a gozar com a cara de Gwen ao saber que _ela_ tinha interrompido o casal _Samantha e Ron_, quando avistou Ginny acompanhada por uma rapariga, ela era alta quase do tamanho de Gwen, pensava a jovem Potter, tinha cabelos castanhos claros com madeixas loiras, parecidas as de Samantha, eram ondulados e encaracolados nas pontas, Lyanna olhou para ela desconfiada nunca a tinha visto pela escola, saltou da rocha e caminhou para as duas raparigas, Ginny reparou que Lyanna se aproximava e sorriu para amiga.

- Torn! Vocês já voltaram?! Que bom! Quero-te apresentar uma pessoa! Ela foi transferida no meio do primeiro período não é genial?!! Ela vem de Beauxbatons!! – a jovem ao lado de Ginny sorriu e esticou a mão dizendo:

- Lyra Stevens prazer! – Lyanna respondeu-lhe com um sorriso e um ar desconfiado, apresentando-se também.

- Lyanna Potter, igualmente! Então és transferida é? – Ginny deu o braço a Lyanna e as três começaram a andar em direcção de Gwen, Míriam e Samantha.

- sou sim... Beauxbatons não é segura nos tempos que se aproximam... – disse Lyra acompanhando as duas.

- como assim? – desta vez foi Ginny a falar num tom curioso.

- a nossa Directora Madame Maxime, tem receio que Beauxbatons seja atacada e destruída como varias aldeias nos arredores da escola. – disse Lyra mexendo no cabelo. Ginny e Lyanna arregalaram os olhos, aldeias destruídas? Perguntava-se Ginny a si mesma.

- então não foste a única a ser transferida...mas só tu vieste para Hogwarts? – perguntou Lyanna.

- sim, era a única que tinha pais a viver em Londres, o resto dos alunos vinha dos Estados unidos ou vivia mesmo em França, e esses que vivem em França decidiram ficar na escola – disse Lyra com um ar despreocupado.

- enfim... – disse Ginny num suspiro.

- meninas... esta é a Lyra Stevens! – disse Lyanna apresentando a jovem recém-chegada as amigas, as três Marauders levantaram-se e cumprimentaram-na, as Marauders "acolheram" Lyra como uma delas, falavam como se a conhecessem-na desde o primeiro dia que entraram para Hogwarts, Lyra era bastante simpática e divertida, com um pouco de ajuda era capaz de "quebrar" algumas regras.

- está decidido... – disse Lyanna levantando-se, as 5 ficaram a olhar para ela desconfiadas.

- o quê que se passa, Cabeçuda? – perguntou Gwen.

- acabei de ter uma ideia... – disse Lyanna esfregando a testa.

- e desde quando pensas Torn? – perguntou Míriam.

- não vou ligar a esse comentário... continuando... acho que deviamos aprofundar o "nosso dom" - as 5 fintaram-na novamente desconfiadas.

- vocês tem um dom? – perguntou Lyra.

- não... se virmos bem não... mas somos descendentes dos maiores, dos melhores, prega partidas e chateadores que Hogwarts alguma vez teve! – disse Samantha.

- como assim?

- cara Lyra... somos filhas dos salteadores.. ou seja temos sangue Marauder! – disse Lyanna com um ar matreiro.

- esse nome não me é estranho... – comentou Lyra pensativa. – eu lembro da minha mãe falar de umas Histórias sobre uns tais Marauders..

- se a tua mãe, andou em Hogwarts no tempo deles deve conhece-los ou pelo menos ouvir coisas sobre eles – declarou Ginny. – mas então! Eu também posso entrar para o grupo posso??? – disse Ginny ajoelhando-se aos pés de Lyanna, esta riu-se e levantou-a dizendo.

- claro...tu e a Lyra podem... se... conseguirem utilizar Animagia... – Lyra e Ginny entre olharam-se em quanto, Gwen, Míriam e Samantha abafavam os risos, elas eram só do quinto ano, nunca tinham praticado fazer animagia na vida, iria ser difícil, mas iria ser giro de se ver.

* * *

No corredor para a Biblioteca Seth e Harry tentava acompanhar o passo apressado de Ron.

- Ron.. espera! Que raio homem calma! Isso é pressa para leres? – resmungou Seth agarrando-o pelo braço – Ron... estas bem? Estas vermelho...

- é a cor natural dele – gozou Harry.

- deixem-me em paz!!! – disse Ron fechando a mão e dando um soco na parede, Seth observou-o com preocupação.

- o quê se passa, Ron?

- eu sou um cobarde... eu não consigo-lhe dizer!! Porquê??

- anh? Dizer o quê? A quem? – perguntou Seth confuso.

- ele gosta da Samantha... – declarou Harry em quanto brincava com a snitch que tinha na mão. Seth olhou surpreso para Ron.

- isso é uma coisa boa! Não és cobarde por isso! – Seth parecia um pai conselheiro, mentalmente riu-se pelo que dizia, Ron olhou para ele meio triste.

- eu amo-a.. mas tenho medo! Já viste como ela é? Ela é linda, popular cheia de vida... e eu sou um comilão...

- um urso é o que és – voltou a dizer Harry sem olhar para os amigos.

- importaste Harry estou a tentar melhorar as coisas... e tu não estas a ajudar!!! – resmungou Seth, por fim Harry olhou para os dois dizendo.

- Ron... tu sabes como são aquelas miúdas, podes ama-las mas nunca poderás ficar com elas...

- e porquê?

- ora Seth... com o tempo vais compreender que é assim... – Seth revirou os olhos e seguiu Ron que ia para biblioteca.

* * *

Passavam das oito da noite, os alunos desfrutavam do jantar, em quanto conversavam divertidos com os seus colegas, na mesa dos Gryffindor, Ginny e Lyra não estavam com a turmas de 5º ano preferiram ficar com Lyanna, Gwen, Samantha e Míriam. Ron olhava para Samantha discretamente não culpava Gwen por lhe ter interrompido o momento de coragem, ela nem sabia que ele gostava de Samantha, Ron suspirou e mirou o prato que tinha a sua frente.

- Rony! Não fiques assim companheiro... – disse Seth tentando animar o amigo.

- deixa lá, Seth... eu estou revoltado por ser tão acobardado! Só que eu olho para ela e não consigo falar! – disse num suspiro.

- sabes... eu compreendo-te mas a Samantha parece gostar de ti! – Ron olhou para ele desconfiado e encolheu os ombros.

- podemos mudar de assunto? Essa conversa já irrita! Prestemos atenção na nova aluna! É linda! Eu quero-a para mim!! – disse Harry olhando para Lyra. Ron e Seth entreolharam-se e abanaram a cabeça. – o que foi? Deve ser livre... acho eu, não vejo aliança nem nada!

- és patético tu... queres todas, fica-te por uma! – resmungou Ron

- para depois ficar como tu? Na...

- eu também quero só uma e estou bem... e o Ron aqui tambem esta bem, não é Ron?

- pois... – disse Ron sem emoção.

- Oh va lá, Ron... vais deixar o Hyper dar cabo desse teu _ego urso_? – disse Seth, Ron olhou para o Malfoy arregalando os olhos, como é que ele sabia que ele era um "urso"? pensava Ron.

- como é que sabes que eu sou um urso? – perguntou Ron baixinho

- anteontem, quando eu e o Harry estávamos a tua espera eu vi-te a voltares a forma humana perto da saída da floresta negra – disse Seth sorrindo. – e também sei que o Harry é um cavalo... mas isso foi ele que me contou...

- eu ando a tentar convencer o Seth a juntar-se ao grupo... assim é mais fácil para irmos ate ao vilarejo e tudo! – disse Harry em quanto comia.

- um dia...Harry... um dia – foi então que uma grande gargalhada ecoou pelo salão principal abafada pelo murmúrio das varias conversas dos restantes alunos, os três rapazes olharam para o lado e viram Lyanna e Lyra a rir, Seth sorriu e pensou como a _sua pequena lince_ era tão linda quando ria. – bem e qual é a piada meninas? – perguntou Seth interrompendo as jovens.

- não tens nada com isso! Malfoy – rosnou Lyanna.

- não estava a falar contigo, _Gatinha_ – Lyanna corou levemente e calou-se amuada-e quem é essa vossa amiga? – o rapaz olhou para Lyra que sorria.

- Lyra Stevens! Sou a aluna transferida! Prazer!

- Seth Malfoy! Este é o Harry Potter, é irmão gémeo da Lya ela já deve ter falado dele.

- não... – respondeu Lyra entre risos

- é normal... eu também não falo dela! – respondeu Harry.

- e eu sou o Ron! Irmão mais velho da Ginny! – disse o ruivo sorrindo.

- ah! Estávamos a pouco a falar de ti!! – Samantha deu um cotovelada a Lyra para ela se calar, e sorriu sem jeito para Ron dizendo.

- ela é Muitooo querida... não acham? – disse Samantha ficando corada.

Continua...

* * *

N/A: XD! Entãooooooooooooooo? XD o capitulo esta lindinho ou quê? Epa... não sei mas "conheço" aquela Lyra Stevens de algum lado xD :P desculpem tb o capitulo estar assim meio curtinho ( ou n esta? XD ) mas eu só queria meter a nova personagem e começar a escrever as aventuras dela com as Marauders no proximo cap XD:P

_**Lyra Stevens:**_ :D gostas-te da surpresinhaaa? Não é assim grande coisa! Mas como ficas-te revoltada com o shipper Pansy/Draco...( para ser sincera nem eu gosto... devia estar com qualquer coisa na cabeça para fazer aquilo XD ) ah e tambem é um pequeno agradecimento pelo que estas a fazer :D!!! beijocas !!! ( eheheh )

_**AnyraMilyare:**_ ela não é parva... xD ela é tonta, porque romance para a Gwen é "que se lixe" ela só quer é curtir a vida ela tanto fica com o Blaise como outro rapaz xD mas ela gosta do Blaise.. eu ate acho um casal fofinho... são os dois matreiros XD, continua a ler e a comentar :D!

Bem meninos comentem! E leiam muitooo! ( de preferencia as coisas que eu escrevo XD ) obrigado a todos por lerem beijos!

Ky:D


	10. Animagia

10º Capitulo

Animagia

As nuvens cobriam o céu escuro da noite, no solo a neve fofa e branca cobria todo o solo dos terrenos de Hogwarts, numa clareira no meio da floresta negra 6 raparigas rodeavam uma rocha pequena, Lyanna subiu para cima dela e sentou-se.

- é agora que começamos... os primeiros ensinamentos...MoonSky, faz as honras... – Míriam aproximou-se de Lyra e Ginny e puxou-as a dez passos de distancia da rocha, afastou-se um pouco delas e começou a falar.

- primeiro de tudo digam um animal...

- Raposa! – disse Ginny com emoção.

- e tu Lyra? – Lyra estava mais pensativa, demorou um pouco a responder mas logo falou:

- uma leoa... – Míriam sorriu e olhou para Lyanna dizendo:

- parece que temos mais uma felina!

- assim podemos de morder, passarão!! – disse Lyanna rindo, acompanhada de Gwen e Samantha.

- silêncio agora por favor... – pediu Míriam. – vão dar as mãos, fechar os olhos e concentrarem-se no animal que escolheram, visualizem-no na mente e pensem como um animal...

- como um animal? – perguntou Lyra curiosa, mas sem obter resposta da parte de Míriam ou das outras três raparigas, suspiraram ambas e fecharam os olhos, deixaram os seus pensamentos fluir, cada uma formava o seu animal na mente, ficaram assim quase duas horas concentrando-se, Lyra achava estranho nem Lyanna, nem Míriam ou Gwen e Samantha dizerem nada, foi então que quebrou a sua concentração ao abrir um olho, ficou petrificada ao ver o que a rodeava, puxou o braço de Ginny "acordando-a" da concentração ambas olharam para os quatro Dementors por cima delas gelaram de medo.

- onde estão elas? – perguntou Ginny quase sem se mexer. Lyra viu um braço estendido atrás da rocha e prendeu o grito, a ruiva olhou para o mesmo sitio que Lyra tinha olhado e gritou desesperada, foi então que os dementors olharam para elas, Lyra pegou na mão de Ginny e puxou-a e ambas começaram a correr perseguidas pelos dementors.

- elas morreram... – choramingava Ginny quase parando de correr.

- eu sei... achas que também não estou abalada? Mas temos que sobreviver para informar Dumbledore!!! – respondeu Lyra seria em quanto puxava mais e mais Ginny para não serem apanhadas pelos dementors – Gi! Concentra-te em quanto corres! Vá!!!

- eu não consigo! Elas morreram... eu não as vou deixar... não vou... – disse Ginny

- então preferes morrer... e deixa-las para trás sem informar o director?

- não...

- ENTÃO CONCENTRA-TE! – berrou Lyra já nervosa,

- mas de olhos fechados podemos cair... – informou Ginny

- tens razão... tenta concentrar-te assim de olhos abertos... que eu vou fazer o mesmo - ambas fixaram um ponto no caminho que seguiam e tentaram visualizar de novo o animal que escolheram a momentos atrás, não demorou muito para que ambas começassem a ganhar pelo de animal por todo o corpo, Ginny soltou-se das mãos de Lyra e começou a correr em quatro patas, já transformada numa linda raposa toda vermelha só com a ponta da cauda preta, já Lyra tinha se transformado numa leoa, toda bege com um par de olhos castanhos muito escuros, os dois animais correram lado a lado tentando sair da floresta negra.

Foi então que a grande leoa olhou para trás e não avistou mais os dementors mas sim um grande cão negro com uma faixa loira ao longo do dorso, o mais estranho ainda era a lebre branca que vinha montada no grande cão, Lyra olhou para cima e avistou um falcão por cima delas, olhou para Ginny que parecia tão confusa como ela, foi então que ambas pararam e viraram-se na direcção do grande animal que as seguia, o grande cão parou a frente delas sentando-se deixando a lebre sair de cima do seu dorso, tanto o cão e a lebre foram envolvidos por uma espécie de fumo claro dando-lhes a forma humana que tinham.

- parece que conseguiram... – disse Gwen sorrindo em quanto tirava um pequeno ramo do cabelo.

- o medo e a vontade de pedir ajuda para nos salvarem... transformou-vos perfeitamente! – disse Samantha sorrindo

- tal como nos aconteceu, a nós a uns três anos atrás... – desta vez foi Míriam a falar, aparecendo por trás dos dois animais. – podem voltar a forma normal apartir de agora será mais fácil transformarem-se - o mesmo fumo claro que tinha envolvido Gwen e Samantha envolvia Lyra e Ginny transformando-as de novo em humanas.

- vocês estão bem... nós pensávamos que tinham...

- alguma vez? Só daqui a uns belos anos!! – disse Gwen aproximando-se das duas.

- que medo que eu tive!! – disse Ginny abraçando-se a Samantha.

- mas foram vocês que fizeram aquilo? Os dementors? – perguntou Lyra olhando para Míriam que lhe tinha posto a mão no ombro.

- claro! Nos tivemos quase duas horas a olhar para vocês, e chegamos a conclusão que o medo vos levaria a transformação...

- mas... e a Lya? – foi então que um lince saltou dos ramos de uma arvore perto delas, aterrando de quatro patas ao pé das 5 jovens, o lince olhou para as duas jovens e transformou-se de novo, ficando na sua forma humana.

- sabem... o nosso feitiço de ilusão... rula! – disse Lyanna abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha, Lyra e Ginny olharam para ela mais aliviadas e abraçaram-na. – credo... ficaram mesmo com medo?

- Ya!! – responderam ao mesmo tempo, Lyanna abanou a cabeça negativamente e voltou a sorrir.

- a três anos atrás nós conseguimos nos transformar graças a um lobisomem que andava por estas bandas... nós ficamos com tanto medo que acabamos por pensar como seria que os animais que nos iamos transformar fugiam dos seus predadores.. e _voulá_!

- então... vocês estavam a ver tudo? Aquilo era só uma ilusão? – perguntou Ginny.

- claro Rouge! – disse Gwen.

- Rouge? OH MEU DEUS! É A MINHA ALCUNHA!!! – disse Ginny histérica fazendo todas rir.

- e a minha qual é? – perguntou Lyra.

- sinceramente eu pensei em muitos – começou Lyanna – mas todos não se identificavam contigo... por isso escolhi Lexius... não perguntes porquê... a minha alcunha também é estranha...

- Lexius... faz me lembrar Leonis... que faz me lembrar Leão! Faz sentido !! – disse Lyra sorrindo.

- então parece-me que hoje temos mais dois membros para passear! – informou Míriam.

- vamos daiiiiiii – disse Samantha transformando-se e começando a correr , as 5 amigas sorriram umas para as outras e fizeram o mesmo que Samantha, transformaram-se e correram de novo para dentro da floresta negra.

Nas sombras alguns homens saiam por de trás das arvores reunindo-se em circulo, e o único que não tinha capucho na cabeça nem mascara começou a falar.

- este lugar parece-me ser impróprio para continuar-mos escondidos... – declarou ele em voz rouca.

- mestre... existe uma casa abandonada aqui por perto... lá seria um bom esconderijo...- falou um dos homens encarapuçados.

- assim seja... levem-me para lá! Os meus planos terão que continuar...

Continua...

* * *

N/A: eu acho que ELE VOLTOUUUU :D ELE VOLTOU, ELE ELE ELE VOLTOUUUUU TRALALALA( desculpem o meu fanatismo por ele ... XD )... xD

Bom!! Parece que temos mais duas amigas Marauders! Acho que ficou giro, fugirem e tentarem chamar por alguém:D espero que tenham gostado como eu gostei de escrever XD

_**Lyra Stevens:**_ :D eheheheheh ainda bem que gostas-te pk agora a menina Lyra XD poderá dar uma "surra" na pansy debilzinha XD T.T mas sim o cap ficou meio pequenote porque eu ando com pouco tempo no pc, e quando estou não me deixam escrever como deve ser, mas eu prometo que os próximos seram maiorezitos beijos d não percas os próximos episódios XDDD ( mt a dragon ball… XD )

_**Cuca Malfo**_y: Olá! Ainda bem que gostas-te da fic:D

Bem leiam e comentemmmmmm :D


	11. A Perda do Medalhão

11º Capitulo

A Perda do Medalhão

Era de manhãzinha os alunos dirigiam-se para o salão principal, para tomarem o pequeno almoço, Hermione caminhava agarrada aos seus livros pensando algo sem ser em estudos para variar, ela ainda não tinha esquecido da noite que quase beijava Seth, parecia aquelas Slytherins assanhadas, mas aquele rapaz parecia que lhe dava a volta a cabeça, e ainda tinha a questão de que podia embirrar com Lyanna cada vez que se aproxima-se de Seth, já que a Potter ficava fula da vida quando alguém se aproxima-se de Seth, este pensamento fez os olhos brilhar e sorrir matreiramente.

- Hey Granger... – Hermione olhou para trás e ficou quieta olhando para as raparigas que a tinham chamado.

- sim... Parkinson...o que queres? – perguntou Hermione desconfiada

- nada de mais... só uma pequena proposta, chega aqui... – Pansy puxou Hermione para um canto acompanhada pelas colegas e começaram a conversar.

Não muito longe delas, as 6 Marauders avistaram-nas e acharam estranho Hermione estar a conversar com aquelas 5 miúdas, mas não fizeram muito caso, Lyanna sentou-se no chão da entrada do salão principal, bocejando. Olhou para o lado esquerdo e viu Lyra e Ginny encostadas a ela a "descansar" os olhos, encostou a cabeça na cabeça de Ginny e acompanhou-as no descanso.

- epa... ninguém dormiu ontem foi? - perguntou Harry ao sair do salão principal.

- insónias... são terríveis... – disse Míriam podo a mão a frente da boca em quanto bocejava.

- podiam ter ido bater no nosso quarto, também deitamo-nos tarde! – disse Ron em quanto acabava de comer a sua sandes de queijo.

- és um querido Ron... – disse Samantha pondo a mão em cima do ombro do rapaz e sorrindo, o Weasley olhou para a mão da jovem e sorriu.

- e onde está o Seth? – perguntou Gwen, as duas amigas que estavam acordadas olharam para ela surpresa. – o que foi? Eu preciso _de lhe dar uma cena_.. que ele me pediu...

- nada, nada Shade... acho estranho andares atrás de alguém... normalmente são eles atrás de ti! – disse Míriam com um sorriso maroto. – acho que andas a perder qualidades!

- NUNCA! GWEN DYAZ "SHADE" BLACK, NUNCA ANDARÁ ATRÁS DE UM RAPAZ!! NUNQUINHA!!! – berrou a loira, Lyra, Lyanna e Ginny deram um pulo ao ouvirem o berrou, fazendo os outros rir.

- não sei qual é a piada... eu estava a sonhar com a minha cama... – resmungou Lyanna levantando-se e ajudando as duas amigas a fazer o mesmo.

- ora dormes, ora azaras as pessoas, ora queres curtir com alguém... mais algum passatempo para ti _Miss Tornick_? – disse Samantha pendurando-se na amiga, a jovem Potter olhou para ela com cara de sono sem dizer nada.

- é melhor iremos para a sala... – informou Lyra, bocejando uma ultima vez.

- a Lex, tem razão... credo Lex não tarda pareces a Granger! – disse Samantha.

- e qual é o mal de parecer ela? Parece-me simpática... – disse Lyra com um ar ingénuo,

- vê-se mesmo que andas cá a pouco tempo! Acredita... a Granger não é flor que se cheire! Mas vamos meninas! Quero ir tratar das criaturas!!! – disse Lyanna.

- tenho pena delas... – disse Harry num tom de gozo, Lyanna fuzilou-o com o olhar e saiu atrás dele a correr pronta para lhe bater, os restantes começaram-se a rir e seguiram-nos, tirando Gwen que tinha avistado Seth, com o primo e Blaise, a Black correu ate ele e sem cumprimentar os dois Slytherins começou a falar com Seth esticando a mão para ele.

- aqui tens... vê lá o que fazes com ele! Ela mata-me se souber que te dei_isso_... – disse Gwen em quanto dava ao primo de Draco uma pequena caixa vermelha, Seth sorriu dizendo:

- não te preocupes, vou tomar bem conta dele!

- Olha lá, Black... e quem é aquela, rapariga alta morena que ia de braço dado com a Potter e a Weasley? – perguntou Draco curioso, Gwen olhou para ele, desconfiada e respondeu-lhe com um sorriso matreiro dizendo:

- o quê? O senhor Draco Malfoy agora já vê para alem de si mesmo? Já repara nas novas raparigas vindas de longe?

- sim... quem é ela...

- Lyra Stevens... veio de Beauxbatons chegou ontem... se a queres conhecer força... mas aviso-te, toma cuidado, metes-te como uma de nós, acabas no chão feito em cacos.. – Gwen olhou para por segundos e virou costas começando a correr tentando alcançar os amigos.

- aquilo era para...?

- meter medo Blaise...medo... – disse Draco sorrindo

- eu fiquei na mesma... nenhum sentimento de medo... – disse Blaise apalpando-se

- és mesmo bronco... o quê que ela te deu primo? – pergunto Draco olhando para a caixinha que Seth tinha nas mãos.

- nada... é so uma coisa para me aproximar da _minha felina_ – disse Seth sorrindo, o moreno guardou a caixinha e continuou a conversar com os dois Slytherins e, quanto caminhavam para o lado exterior do castelo onde iam ter aulas de T.C.M _**( N/A: Tratos de Criaturas Magicas)**_ .

Quer da turma de 6º ano dos Slytherins ou dos Gryffindor estavam divididos em grupos de dois para observar e cuidar de centauros bebes, Lyanna ficou com Seth porque assim o professor Gyum _**(N/A: o nome é giro... e estranho... é magico xD continuem a ler...)**_ assim o queria, Lyanna verificava se tudo estava bem com a pequena cria em quanto Seth tirava apontamentos de tudo o que Lyanna dizia.

- tem o casco partido... – disse Lyanna.

- tem? Deixa ver... – Seth aproximou-se encostando-se a Lyanna para confirmar o que a Potter dizia. – jasmim...

- desculpa? – Seth levantou-se e apontou a falha no casco do pequeno meio humano e meio animal. – disses-te alguma coisa, Malfoy?

- disse... que cheiravas a jasmim... – disse Seth sem tirar os olhos do bloco de notas, Lyanna começou a ficar vermelha sem saber porquê, era como se ele já não quisesse olhar para ela, ou tentar irrita-la da pior maneira, ignorando-a

- olha para aqueles dois... – disse Ron a Harry, que não estavam muito longe de Lyanna e Seth.

- sim e? Ela mais tarde ou mais cedo vai acabar por lhe partir o coração... – resmungou Harry.

- credo, _Hyper_.. não sejas assim, eu acredito que eles vão ficar juntos – comentou Ron

- estas a ficar cada vez mais lamechas... – declarou Harry acabando de analisar o centauro. Ron revirou os olhos dizendo:

- eu estou caidinho pela Pettigrew querias o quê? Que fosse arrogante, rude como tu?

- não... que ficasses um pouquinho mais homem...

- nunca te apaixonas-te pois não?

- never... – ao dizer isto os olhos esverdeados de Harry fixaram uma jovem de cabelos negros encaracolados que estava acompanhada por Hermione.

- Lupin... porquê que tenho que ser eu a fazer apontamentos? – perguntou a Granger chateada. Míriam revirou os olhos e continuou a analisar o centauro. – ouvis-te? Eu estou a falar contigo, - a jovem Lupin levantou-se e arrancou o bloco de notas das mãos de Hermione.

- deixa estar... eu faço os apontamentos, és muito lenta para isso.

- e tu és uma convencida! Só porque o professor te adora, achas-te melhor que todos! – Míriam continuava a escrever tudo o que tinha analisado sem olhar ou prenunciar alguma palavra em resposta do que a Granger dizia. – estás a ouvir, Lupin?

- não... estava a trabalhar... coisa que tu não fazes... e só mais uma coisa...- Hermione olhou para ela desconfiada – a Parkinson e as amigas... não são boas companhias... é só um aviso. – Míriam virou costas começando a andar quando Hermione respondeu:

- e tu e as tuas são é, Lupin? – Míriam sorriu sarcástica ao olhar para ela e encolheu os ombros dizendo:

- depois não digas que não te avisei...

- odeio esta miúda.. ela e todas as outras vão me pagar!!! – resmungou Hermione batendo com o pé quando Míriam se afastou dela.

A aula passou rápido e logo as duas turmas dirigiram-se para a próxima aula que iam ter, a turma dos Gryffindor ia ter Adivinhação separada da turma dos Slytherins que ia ter Poções, Draco caminhava sozinho pelo corredor das masmorras quando se cruzou com Lyra que vinha sozinha cheia de livros nas mãos, ela passou por ele sem se quer olhar para ele, o que deixou o rapaz irritado, deu meia volta e seguiu-a dizendo:

- bom dia, senhorita... – Lyra olhou para trás desconfiada. – parece que tens ai... uma grande carga de trabalhos...

- não.. eu gosto mesmo de ter muita coisa para fazer, queres alguma coisa? – perguntou Lyra tentando perceber o que tinha levado aquele estranho loiro alto de olhos azuis acinzentados a meter conversa com ela.

- não, só dizer um bom dia, a nova aluna... – disse Draco dando um sorriso.

- bom dia também, para ti! Já agora... sou a Lyra... Lyra Stevens

- Draco... Draco Malfoy – o loiro pegou a mão da jovem dando-lhe um beijo suave na parte superior da mão, Lyra corou, tirou a mão e começou a correr, Draco observou-a a fugir dele e sorriu matreiro.

- adeus doce Lyra...

* * *

A hora de almoço tinha passado, as Marauders estavam sentadas debaixo do velho carvalho junto ao lago, como era habitual, ninguém as tirava dali depois do almoço mesmo com ou sem neve...Lyra e Míriam "discutiam" passificamente sobre qualquer coisa que metia Adivinhação , Míriam acreditava que se conseguia prever o futuro e Lyra descordava, Ginny e Samantha eram as únicas a acabar de almoçar as sandes que tinham feito em quanto observavam Gwen e Lyanna a conversar de uma maneira quase agressiva.

- se calhar perdeste-o – comentou Gwen em quanto esticava os braços para cima espreguiçando-se.

- isso é impossível! Eu ando sempre com o meu medalhão ao pescoço! Tu sabes disso, desde ontem que não o encontro e não venhas com a desculpa que o perdi! Eu tirei-o quando fomos passear ontem a noite, é das únicas vezes que eu o tiro... – disse Lyanna aborrecida, Lyra sentou-se no meio de Samantha e Ginny para observar as outras duas Marauders deixando Míriam a ler um livro sobre Adivinhação avançada.

- então não sei cabeçuda. – disse Gwen tentando por um fim a conversa.

- não sabes? Sabes sim, Shade! Deves o ter visto! Ontem foste a ultima a sair do quarto! Viste o medalhão na minha mesa de cabeceira ou não? – desta vez a voz de Lyanna não era agressiva nem de arrogância, era de desespero... Gwen revirou os olhos e deitou-se na neve branca dizendo.

- Ahm... não o vi... – Lyanna levou as mãos a cabeça e suspirou murmurando baixinho _"a Lily vai me matar" _

- mas.. Torn, esse tal medalhão era assim tão valioso? – perguntou Lyra confusa.

- era... a minha mãe deu-mo quando eu entrei para Hogwarts, foi o primeiro presente que o meu pai lhe tinha dado quando começaram a namorar, _ela dizia para eu dar aquele medalhão aquele que eu mais amasse e ele me amasse a mim_... coisas de mãe... – Gwen deu um sorriso matreiro muito suspeito.

- não te preocupes, Torn... ele volta aparecer – disse Míriam saindo do seu mundo de leitura.

- é a Sky tem razão! Vamos tentar encontrar o teu medalhão – disse Ginny abraçando a amiga, logo de seguida Lyra e Samantha saltaram para cima de Ginny e Lyanna fazendo uma "sanduíche humana".

- crianças... – disse Míriam num suspiro

Seth caminhava pelos corredores em direcção da sala comunal quando se cruzou com Minerva que pendurava com a sua varinha os cartazes a anunciar o dia do Baile de Inverno.

- já na próxima semana, Professora? – perguntou Seth ao ver dia 21 de Novembro escrito no póster.

- Oh! Senhor Malfoy... nem o vi a chegar! Pois é! Este ano o baile vai ser mais cedo!! O Dumbledore convidou todos os pais interessados para passarem cá o natal com os filhos, por isso vamos posemos o baile para mais cedo já no próximo sábado a noite!! – disse Minerva sorrindo.

- então as aulas acabam para a semana?

- claro que não meu querido! Acabam dia 1 de Dezembro como sempre! Mas ao contrario dos outros anos, os paisinhos dos alunos vão ficar por cá ate ao ano novo! – Seth arregalou os olhos, aquilo não seria nada bom... ter os seus pais por perto durante mais que um minuto... Seth sorriu para professora e continuou o seu caminho meio atordoado com o que tinha descoberto.

Continua...

* * *

N/A: Ola:DDD ta maiorizinho tá, tá, tá, tá??? XD espero que simmm. Bom eu estou muito contente, pk eu recebi uma prenda mutio lindaaa XD da minha querida leitora e escritora favorita tralalalaa XD depois vocês dão uma olhadela na prenda no link da minha Bio tá la exposto :D

E agora asssssssss respostas dos reviews:

_**Cuca Malfoy : **_ Ola! é sim uma UA e o Harryzinho de paspalho não vai ter nada XD é um termendo maluco apesar de estar numa fase da fic que mostra o lado _" eu não amo ninguem isso é para maricas "_ XD mas continua a ler e espero que continues a gostar da história:D

_**Lyra Stevens:**_ compensei!!??? XD ta maior? Tá, tá, tá? XD eu acho que sim! TT tu desconfias??? Andas a ler os meus apontamentos da minha fic é? XD podem ser tanta gente aqueles homens XD sexys na minha opinião! Mas ainda bem que gostas-te "do teu nome" porque eu tive que fazer algumas listas de nomes XD T.T não ficou tão estranho como o da Lya mas prontos! Beijos e continua a ler:D

( p.s- e estuda XD )

bem e vou me despedir já que ninguém mais tem paciência para comentar, 'snif' que crueis! 'snif' XD deixem estar!! XD desde de que leiam e gostem :D mas bem beijos e ate ao proximo capituloooooo D

Ky


	12. O Convite

12º Capitulo

O Convite

Era hora de jantar todos os alunos caminhavam acompanhados pelos seus colegas ate ao salão principal para jantarem, por algum motivo Samantha tinha ficado na sala comunal sozinha, Lyanna comentava com as amigas que era falta de apetite, Ginny e Lyra achavam que era o amor, Míriam nem se quer se preocupava e Gwen encolhia os ombros. As 5 cruzaram-se com Harry e Seth que iam na direcção oposta.

- onde vão? – perguntou Lyanna muito curiosa

- o quê que tens haver com isso? Minúscula? – respondeu Harry sorrindo maldoso .

- e seguir em frente e fingir que ninguém esta a nossa frente! – comentou Míriam sem tirar os olhos do seu livro.

- Hm... que frieza Lupin o jantar ainda nem te chegou a boca e já te caiu mal foi? – disse Harry num tom sério, Míriam levantou a cabeça levemente e olhou com desprezo para ele revirando os olhos começou a andar dando um encontram em Harry. Ginny e Lyra entre olharam-se e seguiram atrás da amiga, chamando por ela para a jovem esperar por elas.

- és mesmo idiota! Harry! – resmungou Lyanna

- eu? Ela é que é fria e arrogante e eu é que sou idiota???!!!! – reclamou Harry amuado, Lyanna olhou de relance para Seth que sorria, não para ela mas sim para Gwen, sentiu a sua pele a aquecer ficando da cor de um tomate, agarrou a loira pelo pulso e puxou-a, deixando so dois rapazes sozinhos.

- porque raio foi isso!? – perguntou Gwen passando a mão no seu pulso esquerdo que lhe doía. Lyanna caminhava a passos largos ate estar a uma boa distancia dos dois rapazes parou e olhou furiosa para Gwen.

- PORQUE RAIO ESTAVAS A FAZER OLHINHOS A ELE!!!!! – berrou Lyanna esticando os braços, Gwen soltou uma gargalhada bem sonora dizendo:

- eu faço olhinhos a quem quiser, Torn...

- ok... eu posso então fazer ao Blaise!

- Atreve-te! – disse Gwen já num tom sério

- então não voltes a meter-te com o Seth!!!! OS MALFOYS SÃO OOOO INIMIGO!!!!

- ahm... eu não lhe estava a fazer olhinhos – disse Gwen por fim, tentando não rir do ataque de ciúmes da amiga

- não me interessa! Já avisei a Lex para fugir do D.M porque não é boa peça!! Não te metas tu com o outro!!! – disse Lyanna um pouco mais calma.

- não sejas tão galinha Torni-cat! – disse Gwen com um sorriso malicioso.

- para de me chamar isso... da me vontade de comer chocolate!!! Mas eu não sou galinha!!! Sou um lince idiota!.

- eu sei...eu sei... mas Torni-cat... tem cuidado é contigo!! – sugeriu Gwen ao começar a andar.

- hey! Porquê que estas a dizer isso!!! SHADE!!!!!!!

Entretanto na sala comunal dos Gryffindor Samantha estava sentada no sofá a suspirar, não tinha fome, para ser sincera consigo mesma ela não tinha vontade de nada, queria ficar ali sentada a olhar para o nada, foi então que ouviu alguém a descer as escadas do dormitório masculino olhou para abertura e sorriu ao ver Ron.

- ainda não foste jantar? – perguntou Ron aproximando-se dela, Ron corou levemente, antes de se sentar olhou para Samantha, como sempre estava linda e angelical.

- não... já estou de pijama e tudo! – disse sorrindo – ah! Ron... tu querias me dizer algo naquela vez que fomos a Hogsmeade... o que era? – Ron sentou-se parecia um chumbo, virou a cara para Samantha como se fosse um boneco e pós um sorriso amarelo dizendo:

- era para saber qual tinha sido o vosso vestido para o baile!

- ah! Isso! Nada de especial, é branco ah depois vês! Afinal és o meu par!!! – disse Samantha sorrindo, fazendo Ron corar ainda mais. – próximo sábado é o baile!!

- pois é... só de pensar que depois disso vou ter os meus pais duas semanas em Hogwarts é o delírio!!!

- os meus também vem! Vai ser giro!!! – Samantha fez uma pausa, olhou para o chão por momentos, como se estivesse a ganhar coragem para algo, suspirou e por fim disse: - Ron... no sábado de manhã gostavas de ir dar um passeio comigo ate Hogsmeade?

- não posso... – disse Ron chocado com a pergunta.

- oh... ok então fica para...

- não, não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer!! Fiquei surpreso!! Eu disse " não posso crer!" faltava o crer!!! É!! Mas eu quero... e posso!! - disse Ron interrompendo Samantha que olhava para ele de olhos bem abertos.

- é! Então próximo sábado as 10horas aqui? – perguntou Samantha

- hm! Sim!!

- então vai jantar... eu vou me deitar, estou um pouco cansada – disse Samantha levantando-se.

- ok... então ate amanha!!! – disse Ron sorrindo, Samantha sorriu-lhe de volta e subiu as escadas ate ao seu quarto, Ron esperou uns momentos ate saltar para cima do sofá e começar a pular e gritar "Yeah's" sem para.

Já passava das 3 horas da manhã, Gwen caminhava pelos corredores com a capa invisível de Lyanna para não ser apanhada, ela parecia feliz e alegre como se fosse encontrar com alguém muito especial, parou em frente a uma parede e deu dois toques ate uma porta se formar e se destrancar por dentro, a loira entrou para a pequena sala de arrumações com uma pequena cama e sentou-se nela olhou para o relógio e suspirou, estava quase na hora pensava Gwen quando ouviu dois toques na porta, levantou-se de imediato dizendo:

- estás atrasado! – disse Gwen cruzando os braços, o rapaz olhou para ela e sorriu.

- ai estou? Eu vinha atrás de ti, loira! – disse Blaise aproximando-se de Gwen lentamente

- e porquê que não me chamas-te? – disse Gwen enrolando os braços no pescoço do rapaz.

- sabes como gosto de te admirar por trás... – disse o Slytherin com um sorriso muito malicioso.

- és um tarado sabias? – disse Gwen aproximando a sua boca da dele.

- é... e tu adoras! – disse Blaise roubando um beijo da jovem.

na sala comunal dos Gryffindor Seth observava o seu pequeno tesouro cintilante sorriu ao ver as inicias " L.P ".

- ainda acordado, Malfoy? – disse Lyanna ao descer as escadas do dormitório feminino, Seth sentou-se rapidamente e guardou o objecto que tinha na mão dentro do bolso – hm o quê que estas a esconder? – perguntou Lyanna sentando –se ao lado do rapaz.

- na-na-nada! Que cusca! – disse Seth, Lyanna levantou a sobrancelha desconfiada e atirou-se para cima dele tentando chegar ao bolso do rapaz – pa-pa-para com isso Lya!! – dizia Seth entre risos a medida que Lyanna lhe fazia cocigas, ate que Lyanna ficou totalmente por cima do corpo de Seth, ambos se olharam Lyanna tentou se levantar mas Seth impediu-a agarrando-lhe o braço sorriu para ela em quanto esta tremia de nervos e estava completamente vermelha na cara, Seth levantou o braço que tinha livre para afastar a franja de Lyanna da frente dos olhos dizendo: - és tão linda...

- e tu um tarado!! Não basta me teres visto de soutien ainda queres que esteja em cima de ti? – disse Lyanna tentando se soltar, com a agitação toda ambos caíram no chão.

- parece que agora sou ainda mais tarado por estar em cima de ti! – disse Seth rindo da situação, Lyanna olhava para o lado escondendo o ar envergonhado. – porquê que me tratas assim... sempre tão fugida de mim...

- tu não me conheces... para dizeres se fujo ou não de ti...- respondeu Lyanna sem olhar para ele

- eu amo-te – murmurou Seth tocando com a sua testa na orelha de Lyanna, a jovem arregalou os olhos surpresa, sentiu o seu coração disparar acabando por dizer:

- eu tambem te amava se te visse de boxers...

- e viste... mas não te amo por isso... és tonta por pensares isso – disse Seth num tom carinhoso.

- eu não sou tonta, não! Eu conheço muito bem os rapazes! E sei bem que tu não me amas!!!! E se não te importas sai de cima de mim!!!!

- se tu quisesses já tinhas saído debaixo de mim, Lyanna... e não conheces todos os rapazes como tu dizes...- disse Seth começando a levantar-se

- a maior parte... – Seth sentou-se no chão e observou Lyanna a sentar-se também, o jovem Malfoy esticou o braço tocando-lhe no rosto e acariciando-o

- és tão suave... – murmurou

- para com isso! Não te faças de romântico carinhoso! Tu não és assim! – disse Lyanna levantando-se de repente.

- pensa o que quiseres de todos os outros! Não me interessa o que te aconteceu no passado para reagires assim! Eu não sou como os outros! – disse Seth levantando-se também.

- e quem te disse que me aconteceu alguma coisa no passado!!? – perguntou Lyanna com as lagrimas quase a caírem-lhe pelos olhos.

- basta olhar para ti e ver que não confias em nenhum rapaz que se tenta aproximar de ti, e mesmo quando tu te aproximas de algum, tu afastas-o rapidamente! Tens medo de amar!

- Cala-te Malfoy tu lá sabes o quê que estas a dizer!!! – disse Lyanna levando as mãos aos ouvidos tapando-os como se não quisesse ouvir o que Seth lhe dizia.

- então prova-o! Eu disse que te amo e o quê que tu me respondes-te?!

- achas que sou doida por acreditar em ti?

- vez! Tens medo...

- não, não tenho!! – Lyanna virou-se e correu para o sua quarto deixando Seth sozinho, o moreno deixou-se cair no sofá, tapou a cara com a mão direita e com a esquerda dava murros no acento.

Lyanna fechou a porta do quarto com pouca força, escorregou ate ao chão e agarrou-se aos joelhos chorando sem parar, Míriam acendeu o candeeiro que estava na sua mesinha de cabeceira, viu Lyanna naquele estado e levantou-se de imediato.

- o que se passa Torn? – perguntou Míriam abraçando-a, Lyanna abanou a cabeça negativamente, como se dissesse " nada" . Lyra, Samantha e Ginny acenderam os candeeiros e levantaram-se a correr ao encontro de Lyanna e Míriam.

- o quê que se passou? – perguntou Lyra

- não sei... encontrei-a agora assim... – disse Míriam preocupada

- Torn! Vá levanta-te vamos deitar-te! – disse Samantha carinhosa tentando levantar a amiga, lentamente Lyanna levantou-se e caminhou vagarosamente ate a sua cama, Ginny tapou a jovem Potter e deitou-se ao lado de Lyanna dizendo:

- eu fico aqui para te acalmar ok, Torn? – Lyanna sorriu levemente, as quatro amigas abraçaram-na para a acalmar, a Potter fechou os olhos lentamente acabando por cair no sono.

- já adormeceu... – disse Lyra passando a mão pela testa de Lyanna – está a ferver

- ela fica assim quando está alterada emocionalmente, deve ter acontecido mesmo algo muito grave! – disse Míriam.

- mas o quê? – perguntaram Ginny e Samantha ao mesmo tempo

- não sei né? E onde estará a doida da Shade? Vá! Vamos dormir!!! – disse Míriam

- e viras-te a nossa mãe, Sky? – perguntou Lyra sorrindo

- não... eu sou o pai não vêm!? Vá cama! Amanha de manhã perguntamos a Torn o quê que se passou! – as quatros deitaram-se nas suas respectivas camas e apagaram as luzes acabando todas por caírem no sono rapidamente.

Continua...

* * *

N/A: Konichiwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa XD ( ola... ) XD desculpem a demoraaaaaaa desculpem desculpem desculpemmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm aserioooooo desculpem a demora mas mas mas mas prometo que não volta a acontecer ( agarrando na tampa do caixote do lixo e de um pau comprido para se defender das pedras ) XD como eu já disse não tenho net! Por issoé mais dificil para mim actulizar só quando vou a casa do meu namorado XD enfim espero que tenham gostado do cap! Ai eu acho que ta giro!!! XD

Bom reviewzeiros é assim! Pa! Quero mais comnts XDD mas obrigd a todos que comntrm e msm akeles k n cmntrm mas leram obrigado na mesma:D

Beijocas para todos

Ky:D


	13. A Chegada dos Pais

13º Capitulo

A chegada dos pais

Faltava pouco para o sol romper os céus escuros da noite, nas profundezas da floresta negra, dois homens encarapuçados caminhavam, lado a lado, ambos tinham duas mascaras brancas no rosto, cada uma com um dizer diferente.

- _Kaito_... – disse o homem da direita parando e olhando para trás, Kaito olhou para onde o seu companheiro olhava esperando que este fala-se – sinto que algo esteja a seguir-nos...

- deixa-te de paranóias, _Sango_! Vamos logo para dentro! O Lord odeia atrasos! – disse Kaito puxando o companheiro pelo o ombro. Sango respirou fundo e continuou a caminhar ao lado de Kaito sem baixar a guarda. – Devias seguir o exemplo do _Katana_, Sango... limita-se a agir sem receios – afirmou Kaito.

- se assim não fosse ele, não seria nosso superior não achas? Ao ponto onde isto chegou nas mãos de um miúdo! – resmungou Sango ao entrarem numa gruta.

- _Kaito_... _Sango_ – disse uma voz por de trás deles, ambos não se viraram, limitaram-se a ficar quietos e a escuta – porquê esta demora?

- desculpe meu Lord... Houve um contratempo e... – começou Sango.

- NÃO QUERO DESCULPAS! – bradou a voz misteriosa e fria, como num piscar de olhos, Sango e Kaito desapareceram desfeitos em pó, deixando de novo a gruta fria e escura.

* * *

A semana foi passando todos os alunos estavam entusiasmados para o grande baile, Lyanna e Seth não falaram durante os dias seguintes, a bem dizer, Lyanna evitava contacto verbal com o Malfoy moreno. Era sábado, apesar da neve acumulado no solo e no topo das árvores, era uma manhã lindíssima, Samantha desceu ate a sala comunal acompanhada por Ginny e Lyra que a deixavam ainda mais nervosa.

- a Winty vai sair com o Rony! Tralala e vão dar muitos beijinhos tralalala! – cantarolavam ambas deixando a loira corada ate as orelhas.

- Importam-se!!! Eu estou a tentar ir ter com o Ron!!! – disse Samantha tentando andar, mas o nervosismo era tanto, que as suas pernas teimavam em não se moverem. Ginny deu uma cotovelada no braço da amiga dizendo:

- não sabia que gostavas assim, tanto do meu irmãozinho, Winter...

- e...e...e...e... não gosto... somos só amigos!!! – disse Samantha começando a andar, dando-lhe um aspecto muito robótico. Lyra e Ginny começaram-se a rir da amiga, as três saíram da sala comunal, despediram-se de Samantha quando esta já estava com Ron que também estava igualmente nervoso.

Lyra e Ginny passeavam as duas pelo castelo, eram apenas do 5º ano por isso não tinham que se preocupar em treinar os últimos passos para a dança de abertura do baile, ou escrever um discurso para os finalistas desse ano.

- e já sabes com quem vais ao baile, Rouge? – perguntou Lyra em quanto afastava a neve do banco onde se ia sentar.

- com o Collin... apesar de que gostava de ir com o Neville – disse Ginny corando e com um sorriso tonto.

- ah... pois é, a Shade vai ter que dançar com ele na dança de abertura – comentou Lyra, a morena pode reparar que a amiga ficou um pouco chateada com o comentário, o que fez a Stevens rir.

- e tu vais com quem? Já alguém te convidou? – perguntou Ginny, Lyra olhou para o chão observando-se a dar pontapés na neve em quanto dizia:

- ainda ninguém me convidou, mas também o quê que importa? É só um baile! Ninguém me conhece para me convidar – Ginny pareceu chocada por momentos, levantou-se e pondo as mãos na cintura disse furiosa:

- LYRA "LEXIUS" STEVENS! E SÓ AGORA É QUE TE PÕES A DIZER ISSO?!!! – Lyra começou-se a rir – não te rias, não tem piada!!!!!

- pareces a Torn a falar... – informou Lyra entre risos.

- é do convívio... mas se tivesses aberto essa tua cabeça! Já tinhas um par, a Shade e a Torn iam competir com certeza, quem era a melhor a arranjar um bom par para ti – disse Ginny voltando a sentar-se ao lado da amiga.

- é possível... mas sabes... eu já tenho a minha escolha para o baile e sei que ele não iria comigo...por isso se ele não vai... eu não quero ir com mais ninguém – Ginny olhou confusa para a amiga, ficou na duvida de que se perguntava ou não quem seria o rapaz com que Lyra gostava de ir ao baile, mas a morena antecipou-se dizendo: eu gostava de ir com o Draco Malfoy...

- O QUÊ!? – berrou Ginny.

- ATXNIIIII - espirrou Draco

- credo primo, afasta-te de mim!! – disse Seth afastando-se de Draco, o loiro olhou-o com pouco interesse em quanto se assuava.

- enfim... ouvis-te não ouvis-te? – perguntou Draco, Seth revirou os olhos e continuou a esfolhear o livro que tinha em cima da mesa. – responde! Para eu saber se estou mesmo doido da cabeça ou não!!

- é claro que ouvi... mas não podia ir não achas?... – Draco acenou positivamente com a cabeça compreendendo o que o primo dizia. – _eles safam-se sem mim_... agora não é a melhor altura...

- e quando é que é essa altura? Próxima reunião não vou faltar! Ou então fico careca! – disse Draco passando a mão pelo seu cabelo loiro platinado.

- não me importa o que me pode vir a acontecer... – disse um Seth frio e sem emoção.

- Ola! – disse Hermione aproximando-se dos dois muito sorridente.

- diz Granger? – perguntou Seth, Draco limitou-se a olha-la com desdém e a respirar fundo para não vomitar.

- era para saber se logo a noite, podias dedicar-me uma dança! Por favor!!!! – disse Hermione, Seth levantou a cabeça e ficou a olhar para a Granger, voltou a olhar para o livro dizendo:

- Não...

- o quê? Porquê Malfoy?

- porque esta noite é totalmente dedicada a minha parceria...- informou Seth sem deixar um certo toque arrogante na voz. Hermione bufou de raiva e cruzando os braços disse:

- ah! A Potter devia estar tão empenhada assim como tu... – começou Hermione

- como assim?

- acabei de a ver rodeada por uns rapazes dos Hufflepuff todos amorosos eles!

- sangue-de-lama... importas-te?

- ninguém falou contigo Malfoy... – ripostou Hermione, a Granger virou costas aos dois primos desaparecendo por entre as prateleiras cheias de livros.

- MAS PORQUÊ HUFFLEPUFFS??!!!! – berrou Seth

- XIIIIU!!! – disse a bibliotecária.

- passas-te foi? – perguntou Draco ao ver a reacção do primo.

- não foi nada! Ciúmes Malfoy! Só isso!! Nada mais!!!!! – Draco levou a mão a boca para não rir, mas foi impossível, o loiro soltou uma gargalhada que ecoou o grande recinto da biblioteca, a bibliotecária pegou nos dois e expulsou-os da biblioteca, fazendo rir ainda mais Draco.

- importas-te? Estou em sofrimento... – resmungou Seth ao ouvir o primo a rir a gargalhada – mas que raio de primo tenho...

ainda entre as prateleiras, 6 raparigas falavam todas elas Slytherins menos uma, que pertencia aos Gryffindor.

- será que ele ouviu-me bem? – perguntou Hermione

- claro... não viste a cara dele... mas ele é como o Draco, não mostra o que vai na alma – disse Pansy.

- não se notou isso... ele riu-se bastante com qualquer coisa que o Seth disse- comentou Tanya. Pansy olhou para ela de alto a baixo e revirou os olhos e continuou a falar com as raparigas.

* * *

Samantha e Ron já tinham chegado a Hogsmeade à algum tempo, estavam a passear lado a lado perto da pista de patinagem. Apesar de estarem em silencio Samantha parecia estar muito feliz, pois o seu sorriso não desaparecia do rosto.

- Sam... queres ir dar uma voltinha na pista? – perguntou Ron tentando quebrar o silencio entre ambos.

- seria bom!!!! – disse Samantha entusiasmadissima. Ron dirigiu-se ao senhor onde se pagava a entrada da pista e onde se recebia os patins, os dois jovens calçaram os patins, Ron levantou-se e estendeu a mão para Samantha ajudando-a a levantar-se.

- cuidado podes escorregar – disse Ron preocupado ao ver Samantha a soltar-se dele.

- Oh não te preocupes eu... sei andarrrrr PUFFF – Ron deslizou ate Samantha e voltou a esticar-lhe a mão dizendo:

- sim, Miss-quedas-no-gelo

- ORA NÃO ME GOZES! OK!!!!! – disse Samantha irritada em quanto se levantava, Ron riu-se o que deixou a loira ainda mais irritada ainda.

- ficas linda quando, estas assim irritada – disse Ron quase num sussurro, Samantha olhou nos olhos do rapaz e sorriu tímida. – bom! Vamos lá ensinar-te!! – Ron agarrou Samantha pela cintura e começou a patinar.

Passado bastante tempo, depois de muitas quedas e arranhões, Samantha apanhou o jeito e começou a patinar como deve ser, sempre sei solta a mão de Ron. Mais ou menos por volta das 12 horas os dois jovens foram almoçar num restaurante perto da estação, para não se demorarem muito, logo que acabassem de almoçar seguissem logo para Hogwarts.

Eram quase 15 horas e alguns pais já tinham chegado apesar do baile só começar as 20 horas em ponto, muitos dos familiares, principalmente as mães não resistiram em vir mais cedo para ajudar as filhas a arranjarem-se.

No escritório de Dumbledore, James, Sirius, Remus e Peter conversavam com o Director sobre alguns acontecimentos que vinham a acontecer de uns tempos para cá.

- graças a destruição e morte de muitos bruxos e ate muggles, Hogwarts tornou-se um lugar mais seguro na mente de muitos pais – comentou Dumbledore.

- é... no departamento de Aurores ainda estamos a tentar descobrir o quê que anda acontecer!!! E quem esta por de trás disto tudo! – disse James

- não é obvio? É um bruxo certamente – disse Peter, os três amigos olharam para Peter como sempre faziam quando ele acabava sempre por dizer algo desnecessário – Oh por favor não me olhem assim!

- enfim... mas com esta confusão toda, será mais seguro este ano os alunos irem passar o natal a casa! – sugeriu Sirius.

- eu sei, eu sei, Sirius e já os informei disso, muitos deles não gostaram da ideia... principalmente 6 adoráveis alunas, pertencentes aos Gryffindors – disse Dumbledore lançando um olhar misterioso aos Marauders sénior.

- eu juro que vou dar prendas aquela miúda por agir como o pai!! – vanglorio-se James

Na sala comunal dos Gryffindors Lillian, Angel e Eloise estavam no sofá, a conversar quando ouviram uma voz familiar a chamar por elas, Lillian olhou por cima do ombro e arregalou os olhos ao ver a mulher atrás de si sorridente.

- POR MERLIN! DIANA!!!!- gritou a ruiva abraçando a mulher de cabelos castanhos claros encaracolados.

- Lily é bom verte-te de novo! Querida!!! – disse Diana

- tu estas... linda! Não me digas que tens filhos em Hogwarts sem me dizeres nada? – perguntou Lillian, em quanto Angel e Eloise se aproximavam delas.

- só este ano... mudei o meu único filho para cá! Apesar de que o Christopher achar que o seu herdeiro ficasse melhor em Dumstrang! – disse Diana

- tu casas-te com o Christopher?! O irmão do Lúcius?!!!! – perguntaram Angel e Eloise surpresas.

- E com quem acham que ela se ia casar, meninas?! – disse Lillian sorrindo e voltando a abraçar Diana. – é bom ver-te de novo, Di-pin!

- Lily-pu!

- mas será que mesmo adultas vocês não param de se tratar por esses nomes? – perguntou Eloise.

- claro que não!! – disseram Lillian e Diana ao mesmo tempo, as quatro sentaram-se no sofá em quanto ponham a conversa em dia e esperavam pelos maridos e o resto dos pais.

Continua...


	14. O Baile de Inverno, Part 1

14º Capitulo

O Baile de Inverno, Part. 1

Eram quase oito horas da noite, a sala comunal estava cheia de pais e de alunos de todos os anos pertencentes aos Gryffindors, alguns alunos do Sexto ano da equipa vermelha já estavam despachados e estavam a conviver com os familiares.

Harry, Ron e Seth desciam do dormitório masculino, ambos vestiam um conjunto clássico de cerimonia, tal como todos os rapazes do sexto ano dos Gryffindors.

- Seth anda conhecer os nossos pais! – disse Ron puxando o amigo.

- tudo menos estar ao lado dos meus! Acredita! – Ron e Seth aproximaram-se do clã dos Weasley e Seth pode perceber que aquela família era extremamente cómica, principalmente os dois gémeos, Fred e George.

- Ginny, sabes se a Lyanna vai demorar?! – perguntou Seth a mais nova Weasley.

- ahm... para ser sincera Seth ela ainda estava esticada na cama a ver as outras a vestirem-se!

- ainda?!!!

- yap! – confirmou Ginny abanando a cabeça positivamente.

- e Ron, querido... e o teu par onde ela está?! – perguntou Molly curiosa para conhecer a parceira de Ron

- deve ter fugido dele, mãe! – gozaram Fred e George.

- ela já vem... não é assim Gin? – disse Ron sorrindo – nem por brincadeira ela esta ali! - Ron avistou Samantha descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino acompanhada por Lyra. O Weasley sorriu ao vê-la estava tão linda, com um vestido branco idêntico ao das outras alunas da turma, parecia uma bailarina. Ao seu lado Lyra não lhe ficava atrás tinha um vestido verde mar.

- Pai, Mãe.. Charlie, Bill... e gémeos feios... esta é a Samantha! - a família Weasley lançou-se para cima de Samantha perguntando mundos e fundos, a jovem Pettigrew limitava a olhar para Ron, como se lhe estivesse a pedir por ajuda, e este sorria-lhe e tentava acalmar a família, em quanto Lyra e Ginny riam da situação.

Perto das escadas que dava para o dormitório feminino, Lillian e Diana conversavam alegres esperando que os filhos de ambas viessem ao encontro delas.

- Mãe!!! – disse Harry abraçando Lillian e dando um aperto de mão ao pão – Seth estes seres são os meus pais!!! – Seth olhou para Harry como se o fosse matar – hey? Que cara é esse?

- Seth! Por onde andas-te?!!! Eu e o teu pai estávamos preocupados!!! – disse Diana preocupadissima.

- Ola Mãe... – disse sem emoção

- é a tua mãe?! – perguntou Harry

- Yap...

- não era.. se não tivesse casado com o Malfoy!!! – disse James metendo a cabeça entre a de Lillian e Diana

- JAMES!!! – gritaram as duas mulheres

- Diana! Este é o meu filho Harry! Ainda falta a minha outra... deve estar por ai a resmungar que vai usar um vestido! – disse Lillian

- igualzinha a ti! Lembras-te no final do ano na mini-festa de despedida a Hogwarts que os Gryffindor deram? – disse Diana rindo, Lillian riu-se com ela ao lembrar-se desse dia, Seth fixou os olhos em Lillian, aquela mulher para alem de ser a mãe de Lyanna era uma amiga _intima_ da sua mãe, pensava o jovem Malfoy.

Foi então que no meio daquela gente toda ouviram-se os risos de Sirius e Angel, ao verem Gwen a descer do dormitório.

- parem de gozar se não se importam!!! – bradou Gwen batendo com o pé no chão, muito chateada

- Ora, Gwen estas linda! Não lhes ligues!! – disse Eloise aproximando-se dos três seguida por Peter , Samantha e Ron.

- pois madrinha!!!!! Mas eles não param de rir!! Isso deixa-me ainda pior!! Odeio este vestido!!!

- devias ver o fato do teu pai!!! Quando se formou!! – disse Peter com um sorriso ladino

- Wormtail!!!!! – bradou Sirius parando de rir

- ah! Já tenho algo para me vingar de ti!! Conta, conta Padrinho!!! – pediu Gwen.

- aquela é a filha da Angel? É linda! – comentou Diana com Lillian

- é não é? quando vires a Míriam vais dizer que é a cara da Olivia! – disse Lillian com um sorriso carinhoso.

- nunca mais vamos para o salão de baile!! – resmungou Christopher, pai de Seth, que estava mesmo ao lado de James.

- com saudades do verde é Malfoy?

- cala-te Potter!! – os dois olharam-se como fossem lançar _Avadas Kedavras_ um ao outro.

- Parem com isso! Chris! Pareces uma criança!!! – disse Diana

- eles são umas crianças... acho que o Harry e o teu Seth são mais adultos que o meu James! – disse Lillian provocando o marido.

- eu ouvi isso!!!!! – resmungou James.

- e onde esta a tua companheira de baile Seth? Onde meu querido?? – perguntou Diana ajeitando mais uma vez o cabelo negro do filho.

- ahm... deve estar quase a descer.

- por falar nisso, a Lya ainda não desceu!! Ai aquela miúda! Remus! Estas aqui! Onde te metes-te? – perguntou Lillian ao ver o amigo Lupin a aproximar-se deles.

- estava ainda a falar com o Dumbledore.. viram a minha pequena? – perguntou Remus sorrindo.

- Remus? Não posso! Como tu estás!! – disse Diana ao ver o velho amigo

- quem não pode sou eu! Diana!!! – os dois abraçaram-se, Diana apresentou Seth a Remus que ficou encantado e continuaram a espera de Lyanna e Míriam que não desciam nem por nada.

- Vá la! Torn!! Desce lá!! – resmungou Míriam em quanto empurrava a amiga pelas escadas a baixo.

- mas eu não quero!! Vou ter que falar com ele e não quero!!!! Wow...

- LYA!!!! – gritou Míriam ao ver a amiga a cair a sua frente, Seth olhou na direcção do grito tal como todos os presentes na sala comunal, o Malfoy olhou pasmo para o corpo que vinha na sua direcção fechou os olhos e sentiu algo a esbarrar contra ele e logo de seguida sentiu as costas doridas. Piscou os olhos e os seus olhos verdes escuros fixaram os dela, castanhos como o seu cabelo a cheiro a jasmim...

- sai de cima de mim seu idiota!!! – Seth esboçou um sorriso matreiro dizendo:

- afinal sempre falas comigo... – disse baixinho para que só eles ouvissem, Lyanna corou levemente mas não parou de bater com as mãos no peito do rapaz.

- já disse sai de cima de mim!!!!!!

- mas és tu que estas em cima de mim!!! – informou Seth sem deixar de ter o sorriso matreiro, Lyanna engoliu em seco e levantou-se num pulo, sacudiu o vestido e ajeitou o cabelo ondulado, em quando Seth se levantava dizendo:

- Mãe... esta é a minha parceira, Lyanna Potter. – _"Mãe???????" _pensava Lyanna ao ouvir a voz de Seth.

- não posso! A tua filha Lily é amiga do meu! Que fofos!! – disse Diana a Lillian que cumprimentava a filha e a elogiava.

- Torn estas bem? – perguntou Míriam preocupada.

- tirando que aterrei em cima dele! – disse Lyanna olhando para Seth. Míriam suspirou de alivio quando sentiu alguém a abraça-la olhou para cima e os seus olhos começaram a brilhar de alegria.

- papá!!!

- como estás linda, meu anjo!! – disse Remus

- Mrs. Malfoy desculpe, pelo que acabou de ver... – disse Lyanna muito educada.

- o querida! Acontece! Acredita quando eu tinha a tua idade passava a vida a cair em cima do meu marido!!! Não era Chris?

- para minha alegria era!! – disse Christopher pondo um sorriso pela primeira vez desde que tinha entrado na sala comunal dos Gryffindors.

- Lya! Onde esta o teu medalhão? – perguntou Lillian ao notar que faltava alguma coisa no pescoço da filha.

- ahm...bom

- tenho eu, Mrs. Potter – disse Seth tirando o medalhão, Lillian olhou de James para Diana que estavam ambos surpresos. Seth pôs o medalhão a volta do pescoço de Lyanna e sorriu para ela que estava pálida como a cal.

Os alunos do sexto ano foram chamados pela Professora Minerva pouco tempo depois, os pais e os restantes alunos dirigiram-se para o salão de baile onde já estavam os restantes pais e os restantes alunos de Hogwarts.

- calma meninos! Calma! Ao terceiro toque do relógio as portas vão se abrir e ai entram todos em fila e depois começam! Certo? Então vamos lá!!! – disse Minerva ordenando-os. Lyanna ajeitava melhor o medalhão que lhe caia perfeitamente bem, quando sentiu a mão de Seth agarrar a sua, olhou para ele furiosa, pronta para lhe gritar aos ouvidos...

- eu quando fico nervoso, preciso de tocar em algo quente... e neste momento és, de nós os dois, a que tem as mãos mais quentes... – disse Seth sem deixar de olhar para a porta que estava a sua frente, Lyanna limitou-se a baixar a cabeça e a sorrir discretamente.

Os alunos ouviram os três toques do relógio e num piscar de olhos as portas a sua frente abriram-se, e a fila de casais foram entrando, ate ao circulo mesmo no meio da pista, ficaram parados por momentos e quando o violinista começou o inicio da musica começaram a dançar, tal como tinham ensaiado. Lyanna olhava para Seth que não para de lhe sorrir, ela gostava daquela sensação, a sensação que ele lhe dava, de uma segurança inacabável, como se nada fosse acontecer, como se só ele e ela existissem neste mundo, Lyanna fechou os olhos e deixou um sorriso fugir dos seus lábios...

Não demorou muito para que os outros casais do baile e ate mesmo os pais se juntassem e começassem a dançar também.

Lyra observava alguns estudantes mais velhos que ela sentados, e suspirou, bateu o pé e mentalmente desejava que alguém a fosse buscar para dançar! Era a única Marauder sem par! Por estupidez dela, podia ter usado o seu _Charme Marauder_, como Lyanna dizia, para convidar alguém.

- Menina Stevens... – Lyra olhou incrédula para a mão estendida a sua frente – dás-me a honra desta dança? – perguntou Draco .

- porquê?

- acho que essa não é das melhores respostas que se deve dar depois de um pedido... – informou Draco brincando.

- eu sei... desculpa... mas sim... podemos ir dançar – disse Lyra dando-lhe a mão e seguindo-o para dançar. Pansy ao longe junto a um dos pilares do salão avistou Lyra e Draco a dançarem no meio da multidão, arranhou a parede com raiva, deu dois passos para trás e virou costas saindo do recinto.

_- é guerra definitiva! _

Continua……

* * *

N/A: olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa , Como vai isso?! Gostaram do Cap. 13 e 14 :D aah eu adorei :P ( eu gosto sempre dos caps…… ) bom,bom,bom… mas vamos ao que interessa!! XD 

Obrigado _**AnyraMilyare**_ e _**Lyra Stevens**_ pelos coments

Aos outros que não comentam XD fico a espera ok?! De um coment sei la! XD

Beijos! Leiam e comentemmmmmmmm :D

Ky!!!


	15. Os Invasores, O Baile de Inverno Part 2

15º Capitulo

Os Invasores

- Viste por ai o Malfoy ? – perguntou Lyanna em quanto remexia no seu medalhão

- Nop... desapareceu tal como os outros dois amigos dele, devem ir fazer coisas de Slytherin – disse Ginny em quanto bebia um pouco do sumo

- mas o Seth é um Gryffindor! – corrigiu Lyra. – e não olhes assim para mim Torn! Tu tambem danças-te com um Malfoy!!!

- ok... por hoje, sóoooo por hoje não te digo nada! – respondeu Lyanna sem tirar os olhos do seu medalhão.

- mas afinal era o Malfoy que tinha o teu medalhão, era? – perguntou Gwen com um sorriso malicioso.

- yap... ao que parece era... estou para ver quem é que lho deu... – disse Lyanna olhando desconfiada para a Black.

- parem de falar do estúpido do medalhão, por favor! Estou concentrada numa coisa bem melhor! – disse Míriam ao ler um pequenino livro de capa negra.

- tu não paras com a leitura nem mesmo no baile? – perguntou Samantha levando as mãos a cabeça. - isso pode causar-te danos cerebrais sabias? - disse a loira fazendo rir as outras Marauders, Míriam olhou para ela, dizendo rispidament:

- cala-te Pettigrew, porque senão quem de causa danos, sou eu! - as Marauders desmancharam-se a rir não ligando ao que Míriam dizia.

Entretanto no outro lado do salão, Harry e Ron conversavam divertidos com Neville.

- mas vai com força, Ron! A Pettigrew parece gostar de ti também! – disse Neville levantando-se do seu banco.

- eu não sei! Ela pode só estar a fingir não achas? – disse Ron levantando-se também.

- vocês pensam de mais! Vais de cabeça! E se não der não deu! – concluiu Harry ao levantar-se.

- é o Harry tem uma certa razão! – Aconselhou Neville. Ron encolheu os ombros e começou a andar. Os dois amigos seguiram-no em quanto davam palpites, o que deixava o Weasley bastante enervado.

- importam-se de calar!!!!! – pediu Ron virando-se para trás, os dois ficaram quietos tentando não rir.

- Ola rapazes!! – disse Samantha ao cruzar-se com eles na entrada do salão de baile, Ron olhou para a loira e sorriu tímido, tal como a jovem Pettigrew.

- já se iam embora é? – perguntou Harry sorrindo.

- íamos dar uma volta, vimos a Parkinson e as amigas a saírem, e resolvermos chatea-las! – disse Lyanna pondo as mãos na cintura.

- não consegues chatear ninguém com esse vestido, cisninho! – gozou Harry, Lyra e Ginny seguram Lyanna antes que ela salta-se para cima do irmão gémeo.

- seuuuuuu idiota!! E tu!! Pareces um pinguim!!! Alias um pinguim é mais lindo que tuuu!!! SOLTEM-ME EU NÃO LHE VOU BATER!!! – resmungou Lyanna.

- tem calma, _cabeça grande_! – disse Gwen ao começar a andar, Lyra e Ginny soltaram a Potter, e seguiram Gwen tal como, Lyanna , Míriam e Samantha.

- nós vamos com vocês! – sugeriu Ron, Samantha olhou para ele e sorriu, olhou para Lyanna e depois para Míriam dizendo:

- Oh vá la! Deixem-os ir connosco!

- ok... como se fosse-mos fazer alguma coisa de importante... bora lá então! – falou Gwen pelas duas amigas. Os rapazes juntaram-se as Marauders seguindo-as um pouco de perto, elas iam falando entre si e olhando para trás como se estivessem a gozar com eles, para Ron aquilo não era nada, gostava de ver Samantha a rir, por isso estava bem. Foi então que os jovens ouviram um barulho vindo da sala comunal dos Ravenclaw, todos ficaram quietos, menos Ginny que dizia bem alto que deveria ser um dos alunos da equipa.

- está calada...- disse Lyanna ao tapar-lhe a boca e puxando-a para trás do grande pilar.

- o quê que se passa, Torn? – perguntou Míriam ao seguir as duas para trás do pilar, Lyanna tirou a mão da boca de Ginny e fez sinal para que viessem ter com ela.

- importas-me de explicar o que raio estas a fazer aqui!? – perguntou Gwen irritada.

- não era um aluno dos Ravenclaw! – informou Lyanna.

- tens a certeza, mana? – perguntou Harry ao espreitar pelo pilar.

- tenta ver se lhe vês a mascara branca em forma de caveira... – disse Lyanna.

- não estou a compreender... então de que equipa era? – perguntou Samantha confusa.

- se calhar nem da escola é, Winty! – disse Lyra

- ele ou ela tem uma mascara sim... bem feia! Deve ser um aluno mascarado – disse Harry ao sentar-se no chão. Foi então que o sujeito mascarado esticou o braço para a entrada da sala comunal dos Ravenclaw e arrombou-a os jovens entre olharam-se um pouco assustados.

- se calhar é melhor chamar alguém... – disse Neville nervoso.

- é o Neville tem razão... – apoiou Ginny.

- ok... tu e a Ginny vão chamar alguém ao salão do baile... – disse Lyanna fazendo uma pausa. – e a Lyra também vai com vocês.

- eu? Porque?! Eu quero empata-lo!! Deixa eu ficar a empata-lo contigo! Deixa por favor, Tornick!! – disse Lyra agarrando nas mãos de Lyanna, mas em vão a Potter abanou a cabeça negativamente.

- a Gwen vai com vocês, assim ficamos bem divididos acho para o caso de haverem mais sujeitos destes. – Gwen descruzou os braços e começou a andar sem se prenunciar seguida por Neville, Ginny e Lyra.

- ok... e agora que nos diminuístes e acabas-te com as possibilidades de lhe fazermos frente, o quê que fazemos? – perguntou Harry um pouco irritado.

- Sky trouxeste a tua varinha? – Míriam levantou um pouco o vestido e sorriu matreira.

- esse sitio é tão usado meu deus! – disse Samantha tirando a varinha da parte da frente do vestido, Harry e Ron entre olharam-se chocados.

- o quê que se passa rapazes? – perguntou Lyanna sorrindo e tirando a varinha que estava presa na perna. – vocês estão armados?

- Ya! Mas não podiam por as varinhas noutro sitio?! – perguntou Ron levantando-se tal como Harry. Míriam revirou os olhos dizendo:

- e agora que fazemos? Esperemos que ele saia?

- pode ser... se ele começar a correr seguimo-lo – disse Lyanna.

- não seria melhor um ficar para trás para informar os outros? – perguntou Ron.

- seria! Tu ficas aqui, eu a Sky a Winter e o Harry vamos atrás dele! – disse Lyanna.

- Ora, Ora o quê que temos aqui! - disse uma voz melosa por de trás do 5, os jovens voltaram-se para trás encarando o homem mascarado, Ron e Harry meteram-se na frente das raparigas para as proteger.

- quem és tu? - perguntou Harry receoso, o homem sorriu por baixo da mascara em forma de caveira dizendo:

- o meu nome é _Gyggs_! E pelo que eu sei...vocês não deviam estar aqui! CASSIUS!! - chamou Gyggs, foi então que o homem mascarado que tinha arrombado a entrada da sala comunal dos Ravenclaw apareceu junto deles, sorrindo malevolo.

- nem dei pela presença deles! _Gyggs_!onde está o _Katana_? Ele já sabe? Que temos estes 5 pequenos a bisbilhotar? - perguntou Cassius passando a mão no liso cabelo de Míriam.

- não... vamos leva-los e depois o Katana decide o que fazer com eles – disse por fim, Gyggs. Cassius conjurou um corda e amarrou os 5.

* * *

Entretanto Gwen, Lyra, Neville e Ginny entraram ofegantes no salão de baile, ninguém notara que eles estavam alterados, muito menos desconfiavam que Hogwarts estava a ser invadida. 

- Professor Dumbledore!!! - chamou Gwen no meio do salão, Dumbledore olhou para ela desconfiado, desceu um degrau dizendo:

- sim? Menina Black?

- está um homem a tentar arrombar a porta dos Ravenclaw!!! - exclamou ela, Dumbledore olhou para os seu professores que murmuravam atrás de si.

- tens a certeza do que dizes? Hogwarts é das escolas mais bem protegidas, e se alguém entrasse nas propriedades da escola, eu saberia! - disse Dumbledore calmamente.

- é verdade o que ela está a dizer professor!! - desta vez tinha sido Lyra a falar – o Harry, a Míriam, o Ron, a Samantha e a Lyanna ficaram para trás para o empatar!

- os meus filhos o quê? - a voz de Lillian soava como um guincho no meio do vazio.

- muito bem, professores acompanhem-me os restantes alunos como pais! Fiquem no salão será mais seguro! - pediu Dumbledore remexendo no seu bolso.

- Albus! Nós vamos contigo! - disse Arthur Weasley.

- não! Tu, e o Sirius, o James, o Remus e o Peter tal como o resto dos outros pais, ficam aqui! Muitos de vocês são aurores e podem-se defender! - disse Dumbledore antes de sair do salão.

- ele ouviu o que acabou de dizer?! Muitos de nós somos Aurores! Podemos ajudar! - resmungou Sirius.

- e quem disse que não vamos? - disse James pondo um sorriso traiçoeiro.

Cassius e Gyggs arrastavam os 5 jovens como se fossem saco de batatas. Lyanna remexia-se mais e mais para ser mais dificil o transporte o que começava a irritar os dois homens.

- Hey! Bonequinha! É melhor parares com isso ou teremos que te matar! - resmungou Cassius.

- força! Assim é uma mais valia para nós! Matam-me e acabam por morrer vocês também! - disse Lyanna sorrindo sarcasticamente. Os dois homens continuaram a arrastalos ate ao jardim onde se encontraram com mais 4 homens,o do meio via-se que era o mais alto e provavelmente era o líder, era o unico que tinha um bastam em forma de caveira envolvida por uma serpente.

- Katana... encontramos estes 5 a bisbilhotar o que o Cassius andava a fazer! - disse Gyggs empurrando os jovens para a frente, os homens acharam o silencio breve do líder ao fixar os refens.

- soltem-nos! Eu disse sem refens, viemos só buscar o artefacto!- disse o Líder, Katana num tom severo.

- parece que o vosso líder está chateado! - gozou Harry.

- silencio Puto! - disse um dos homens que estava ao lado de Katana. - Gyggs... limpa-lhes a memoria e volta deixa-os ai! Eles não podem sonhar que nos viram!

-_Snakey_! Mas... - a voz de Katana estremeceu o que fez os seus soldados olharem para ele com desconfiança. Foi então que Lyanna se começou a transfigurar tal como Míriam e Samantha.

- mas que... sai daqui estupido passaro!!! - gritava Gyggs em quanto tentava afastar o falcão. Kaito e Sango os outros dois homens que estavam ao lado de Snakey retiraram as suas varinhas e agarrando em Harry e Ron disseram :

- para já ave estupida! E onde está o coelho?.

- Aqui idiota! EXPELLIARMOS! - as varinhas de Sango e Kaito e tal como eles voaram para bem longe, Harry e Ron levantaram-se e defenderam-se de um feitiço que Cassius lhes lançará, foi então que Gyggs se livrou do falcão lançando um feitiço de atordoar, lanço a sua varinha na direcção de Samantha grintando:

- Sectumsempra!! - Samantha fechou os olhos ao invés de se afastar ou de se defender, foi então que sentiu algo quente a agarra-la não era Ron, porque o ruivo era mais alta do que ela, abriu os olhos lentamente e viu Lyanna sorrindo um pouco tremula.

- está tudo bem... - murmurou Lyanna com a voz fraca.

- Torn... tu estas a sangrar... - disse Samantha tentando agarrar a amiga que escorregava – Torn! Lya fala comigo LYA!!! - Harry e Ron correram ao alcanse de Samantha tentando acordar Lyanna.

- uma já está, Chefe! - vangloriou-se Gyggs, Katana olhou firme para ele dizendo como se nada fosse.

- Avada Kedrava... - o corpo de Gyggs ficou por momentos hirto, e começou a cair lentamente ate cair por fim gelado no chão. - Kaito, Sango levantem-se dai... e peguem no corpo do Gyggs – disse Katana voltando as costas – Snakey, Cassius vamos embora...

- mas _Katana_... eles vão saber que invadimos Hogwarts – disse Snakey tentado acompanhar o líder.

- está mais que na hora para que o mundo magico, saber que os_Devoradores da morte_ voltaram... - Cassius juntou-se aos dois e desapareceu como areia. Assim como Kaito e Sango com o corpo de Gygg. Quando Dumbledore chegou já era tarde demais, os Devoradores da Morte já tinham saido, Lillian arrancou Lyanna dos braços de Samantha, e começou a chorar desalmadamente gritando e pedindo a Merlin que não a leva-se.

- Vamos Lillian... ela tem que ir para a ala hospitalar – disse Eloise tentando acalmar a amiga.

Continua...

* * *

N/A: Ola :D gostaram do capitulo? Sim, sim? Aah eu adorei XD queria agradecer a **Soninha,** a **Anyra** e a **Lyra** por comentarem o capitulo anterior e peço-vos imença desculpa por ter demorado a actualizar mas é que eu escrevi duas vezes este capitulo e da primeira vez estava maior e muito confuso e tinha muitas paragens no texto, então re-escrevi o dito cap! E deu nisto XD espero que gostem, porque é como eud igo eu gosto sempre daquilo que escrevo, mas gosto ainda mais quando os outros gostam:D por isso comentem e leiam tá? 

Beijos e ate ao proximo capitulo!que não vai demorar tanto como este prometooooo:D

Beijos Kyhyhyhyhyhh XD


	16. Férias Antecipadas

16 º Capitulo

Férias antecipadas

Era domingo de manhã depois de uma noite bastante atribulada, os alunos reuniram-se todos tal como os professores e os pais no salão principal, Dumbledore anunciará que a escola iria ser fechada durante a época natalícia, por isso os alunos deveriam ir para suas casas nesse mesmo dia. As Marauders saiam do salão principal conversando em direcção a ala hospitalar para ver como Lyanna estava, quando se cruzaram com Pansy.

- Ora, ora, ora! Parece só estão cinco dos _babuínos_! – disse Pansy sorrindo sarcasticamente, fazendo rir as suas companheiras.

- Oh poupem-me eu acordei cedo demais para te ouvir a sério não estou com cabeça! – disse Gwen levando a mão a cara esfregando o olho.

- Oh pois é vocês estão numa maré baixa, não é? Sem a patética da Potter! – disse Pansy, olhando sorrateiramente para trás vendo as amigas a rirem perdidamente.

- podiam parar de rir? É que se a vossa amiga dissesse algo que va-lha a pena eu ate compreendia mas não diz! – disse Míriam friamente, Pansy olhou para ela flamejante.

- então Stevens...como foi a dança ontem com o Draco? – Lyra olhou para ela surpresa, arqueou a sobrancelha dizendo:

- e o quê que tu tens haver com isso? – por fim as amigas de Pansy pararam de rir e começaram a murmurar atrás da Slytherin.

- sabes... ele é propriedade privada! – disse Pansy ajeitando o cabelo, por momentos ambas as Marauders ficaram caladas observando a Slytherin, foi então que se desmancharam a rir.

- e a que empresa o compras-te, idiota? – perguntou Samantha entre risos, Pansy aos poucos começou a ficar tão vermelha que parecia que ia explodir.

- Ouve bem Stevens! – disse Pansy olhando friamente nos olhos de Lyra, a jovem parou de rir e ficou séria a olhar para ela – ou paras de tentar ser visível aos olhos do Draco ou tens sérios problemas! - disse Pansy com um ar superior, Lyra sorriu sarcástica, pôs as mãos na cintura dizendo:

- eu? Tentar ser visível? Eu cá para mim és tu que andas a tentar qualquer coisa! Não é?

- a ver vamos! – Pansy afastou-se das Marauders dando encontram em Lyra.

- e vocês estão ainda ai a fazer o quê? – perguntou Ginny ao ver as amiguinhas de Pansy a sua frente, as raparigas endireitaram-se e passaram por elas pavoneando-se como se nada fosse.

- esta gente é doida! – disse Samantha suspirando

- parece que começo a chatear-me com esta miúda! – confessou Gwen ao começar a andar.

- podiamos-lhe pregar uma partida ou assim! – sugeriu Ginny.

- a Torn não ia achar muita piada ser posta de parte de uma partida aos Slytherins, acho eu! – disse Lyra dando o braço a amiga.

- é a Lexius tem razão, vamos esperar que a Torn acorde para lhe perguntarmos – disse Míriam.

- melhor ainda...- disse Gwen pondo um sorriso matreiro – podemos planear tudo e quando a nossa cabeçuda estiver melhor oferecemos-lhe um belíssimo plano de massacre aquelas peruas!

- eu aceito! – disse Samantha batendo as palmas da mão energicamente.

- eu também! – disseram Lyra e Ginny em coro, rindo.

- e tu Sky? – perguntou Gwen

- o quê que achas? Se disser que não vocês obrigam-me a fazer na mesma! Por isso _bora nisso_!

- boa! Agora vamos lá estudar isto muito bem antes de chegarmos a ala hospitalar! E antes que a cabeça grande acorde! – disse Gwen com um sorriso altivo. As cinco continuaram a caminhar pelo corredor planeando e desplaneando coisas que poderiam fazer para pregarem uma valente partida a Pansy.

* * *

Entretanto na ala hospitalar, numa pequena cadeirinha junto a cama de Lyanna, Seth dormia com um ar calmo, um pouco sorridente. Diana Malfoy sorriu ao ver o filho tão calmo e com a mão agarrada a de Lyanna.

- o teu filho ainda não desgrudou um minuto sequer da minha pequenina – disse Lillian por de trás de Diana.

- pois é. Já falaram como Dumbledore? – perguntou Diana.

- já, todos os alunos vão esta noite para suas casas uns até já foram – disse James ao sentar-se na cama que estava ao lado da de Lyanna.

- e onde está o Chris, Diana? – perguntou Remus que entrava no pequeno quarto acompanhado por Sirius e Peter.

- esta a falar com o Lúcius, ele e Draco iam se embora daqui a pouco, e ele quis-se despedir – informou Diana sorrindo – e onde estão a Angel e a Eloise?

- foram ver das miúdas e do Harry – disse Sirius ao sentar-se ao lado de James. Foi então que Lyanna mexeu um pouco a mão que Seth agarrava e murmurou algo que os adultos não perceberam, Seth abriu os olhos como se tive-se levado um choque e levantou-se num pulo dizendo:

- Lya... – a jovem olhou para ele e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Oh meu anjo! Acordas-te finalmente! – disse Lillian pondo-se no outro lado da cama para ver a filha.

- tenho sede... e dores nas costas... o quê que aconteceu? – perguntou Lyanna numa voz roca, em quanto Seth a ajudava a sentar-se na cama.

- Houve um ataque na escola e...

- eu sei, eu sei eu lembro me disso mãe... mas o quê que lhes aconteceu? – perguntou interrompendo a frase da mãe.

- eles conseguiram escapar! Mas o Devorador da Morte que te atingiu morreu pelo menos foi o que a Samantha disse! – disse Peter.

- a Winty está bem não está? – Lillian sorriu para a filha e acenou a cabeça positivamente.

- o que interessa agora é o teu bem estar! – disse Remus ao aproximar-se da cama.

- padrinho... – disse Lyanna sorrindo e esticando o braço na direcção de Remus que fez o mesmo dando um aperto de mão a afilhada. – e tu o que estas aqui a fazer? – perguntou a Seth que se sentará de novo na cadeira, o Malfoy olhou para ela e sorriu fracamente dizendo:

- nada... eu vim acompanhar a minha mãe só isso! – Diana e tal como os primeiros Marauders ficaram a olhar para ele chocados. – estás melhor?

- dói-me tudo...- confessou Lyanna fazendo uma careta.

- AH ela está acordada! – disse Gwen ao entrar no quarto.

- Gwen! Faz pouco barulho! – resmungou Angel que estava atrás da garota.

- é impossível cala-la, Angel! – disse Míriam sorridente.

- parece que encontraram as desaparecidas! – comentou Sirius.

- é estavam se a despedir da filha mais nova dos Weasley e da miúda nova a Stevens – disse Eloise que entrará de braço dado com a filha.

- não viram do Harry? – perguntou Lillian num tom de preocupação.

- estou aqui! Estou aqui! – disse Harry acenando com os braços ao entrar no quarto.

- bom já que estão todos eu vou indo, não é Seth? tenho que ir ver ainda do Chris para podermos partir! – disse Diana

- Oh sim, compreendo! Mas voltamos-te a ver não é? – perguntou Lillian dando a mão à amiga.

- Oh claro! Se quiseres podes levar os miúdos lá a casa, ficavam com o Seth em quanto púnhamos a conversa em dia. – disse Diana sorrindo.

- EU CONCORDO! – disse Harry antes da mãe responder.

- vamos ver isso! Mas prometo que nos voltamos a ver! – Diana abraçou a amiga e logo sentiu Angel e Eloise a abraçarem também, Diana sentiu as lagrimas a subirem-lhe aos olhos, era tão bom voltar a abraçar as suas amigas de infância...

- Oh parem por favor se não eu vou chorar! – disse Gwen, fazendo Sirius rir desconsoladamente. – não acho piada _Sirius _

- vá! Ate um dia destes meninas! Anda Seth... – disse Diana soltando-se das três amigas. Seth levantou-se da cadeira e sentiu a sua mão a ser agarrada com força, olhou para Lyanna sorrindo.

- Obrigado... – murmurou a Potter.

- porquê? – perguntou sem tirar o sorriso sereno dos lábios.

- por nada!

- és mesmo parva Torn! – resmungou Gwen, Lyanna encolheu os ombros e soltou a mão de Seth. os Malfoy's saíram do pequeno quarto da ala hospitalar dirigindo-se ate a entrada de Hogwarts.

* * *

Era terça-feira, uma semana se tinha passado desde que Lyanna e Harry regressaram de Hogwarts. Os gémeos estavam sentados no sofá um pouco aborrecidos porque Lyanna devia ficar em repouso em casa logo Harry tinha que lhe fazer companhia.

- a campainha esta a tocar – disse Lyanna enterrando-se no sofá e cobrindo-se com a mantinha com riscas verdes e amarelas.

- e? Eu não vou lá! – disse Harry sem tirar os olhos da Televisão.

- eu não posso fazer muitos movimentos – desculpo-se Lyanna.

- isso és tu que gostas de mordomias! – resmungou Harry irritado com a campainha que não parava de tocar. – OK! OK! EU VOU!! JÁ VAI!! – gritava Harry ao levantar-se irritado. Lyanna riu-se baixinho parecendo uma criança pequena.

- estava a ver que nunca mais! – resmungou Gwen ao entrar em casa dos Potter sem cerimonias.

- É! Estavam a fazer o quê vocês os dois!!! Anh?! – perguntou Lyra com um sorriso matreiro.

- Meninas! Que bom ver-vos! O resto do pessoal?! – perguntou Lyanna ao ver as duas amigas.

- elas vem cá ter, cabeçuda! Harry! Podemos leva-la lá para cima? – perguntou Gwen.

- estejam a vontade! Podem a torturar em silencio para eu poder ver o meu programa em paz! – disse o Potter.

- és cruel! – disse Lyanna olhando para o irmão gémeo como se estivesse ficado ofendida, Harry encolheu os ombros e continuou a ver televisão, as três marauders subiram ate ao quarto de Lyanna.

Entretanto muito longe de Godric´s Hollow, numa aldeia quase deserta, as minúsculas casas da planície estavam quase todas em ruínas, menos uma, a ultima da fileira da direita parecia desproporcional ao resto da aldeia, coberta por um manto de trepadeiras dava a casa um ar rústico, dentro da casa as luzes estavam quase todas acesas mesmo sendo de dia. Na sala de estar a única luz que se mostrava era a da lareira, junto dela estava um homem pálido como a cal, sentado na sua poltrona, passou as grotescas mãos pela sua cabeça oval e careca, sem deixar de sorrir malévolo.

- _Katana_... – disse o homem em voz aspera, Katana aproximou-se calmamente da poltrona, coberto pelo seu manto escuro e com a sua mascara em forma de caveira.

- sim, meu senhor... – disse Katana fazendo uma breve vénia.

- diz-me... o que te levou a matar um dos teus melhores homens?

- ele desobedeceu a uma ordem minha, meu senhor – disse sem hesitar.

- estou a ver! Mas localizaram o objecto que vos mandei procurar? - Katana sentiu que o seu mestre sabia qual era a resposta, mas mesmo assim atreveu-se a dizer:

- não... quando íamos a procurar na outra ala da escola, _Gyggs_ apareceu com aqueles alunos.

- estou a ver... e matas-te o _Gyggs_ em vez dos alunos porquê? - disse o homem revirando a poltrona em direcção de Katana.

- como lhe disse apouco senhor! Ele desobedeceu a uma ordem minha!

- eu poderia também matar-te por não me teres trazido o que te pedi! – o homem levantou-se calmamente observando Katana.

- se é mesmo esse o seu desejo, meu senhor, faça-o! – Katana curvou-se novamente perante o seu superior, o homem olhou altivo para ele e sorriu sarcasticamente dizendo:

- eu tenho em conta aquilo que a tua família tem feito a meu mando! E tu, és de certeza o orgulho deles, _Katana_! Levanta-te, _Lord Voldmort_ não mata a quem lhe honra o seu nome! – Katana levantou-se calmamente e sentiu o vazio nos olhos negros do seu mestre a invadirem os seus olhos verdes escondidos pela mascara...

- fico honrado por isso, meu Lord! – disse Katana

- agora, podes retirar-te, enterrem o corpo do Gyggs bem longe daqui não quero nem sentir o cheiro a carne podre!! – ordenou Voldmort, Katana rodou nos calcanhares e saiu da sala.

- ele castigou-te? – perguntou Snakey ao aparecer por de trás de Katana.

- não... mando-nos enterrar o maldito _Gyggs_ - respondeu Katana ao começar a descer as escadas.

- tiveste sorte! – respondeu Snakey com um sorriso ladino. Katana virou-se para trás e agarrando o outro homem pelos colarinhos disse:

- Sorte? Sorte? É isso que tu achas? Eu matei um dos meus melhores homens por causa de um erro teu! – disse Katana irritado.

- meu? Porquê? Eu só disse que aquela noite ia nos dar sorte – desculpou-se

- pois meu caro! Se não tivesses dito isso o _Gyggs_ estaria vivo e agora podíamos estar com o maldito objecto na mão!!! Mas não! Sabes eu devia ter-te matado era a ti! – disse Katana soltando Snakey.

- Ou podias ter deixado o _Gyggs_ matar a miúda... – Katana parou por momentos olhou para trás e respirou fundo dizendo:

- só não te torturo agora, porque, o Lord está naquela sala...percebes a sorte que tens? Acho que não... por isso tenta não mexer com a minha paciência, _Snakey_. – dizendo isto Katana desceu as escadas em quanto ouvia Snakey dizer:

- não eras capaz!

Continua...

* * *

N/a: Ola:D como estão? Gostaram deste capitulozinho simmm? Então espero que comentem XD.

Bom hoje os agradecimentos do cap anterior é só a **Lyra** XD, obrigado por teres comentado rapidamente eheh XD e ainda bem que gostas-te.

Bom não tenho muito mais a dizer, continuem a ler e a comentar ( claro... mais do que estão a comentar né? XD ) mas eu compreendo não há tempo nem paciência para se comentar nem para ler. masss mesmo assim a minha vontade de escrever não vai a baixo O.O - (Olhinhos a brilhar)

Bom beijos e até a uma próxima vez!

Beijos Ky


	17. Um Pouco de Lyanna e Seth

17 º Capitulo

Um pouco de Lyanna e Seth

Lyanna descia calmamente as escadas ate a cozinha, entrou como um silencioso gatinho, abraçou a mãe pela cintura e antes de poder abrir a boca, mas antes de poder prenunciar qualquer silaba, Lillian adiantou-se dizendo:

- nem penses em pedir para sair, porque não sais! – Lyanna soltou de imediato dizendo:

- era um abraço amoroso! – disse fazendo um olhar inocente, Lillian olhou para ela como soubesse que ela estava a mentir. – não me olhes assim! Eu sou uma doente em repouso!

- essa, é uma das razões porque quero que fiques em casa hoje! – disse Lillian continuando a cortar batatas.

- e qual é a outra?

- os Malfoy's vem cá – Lyanna arregalou os olhos chocada.

- e o pai concorda?

- sim... como só vem a Diana e o Seth ele não se importa!.

- o-o-o-o-o ... Seth tambem vem?

- sim! – Lyanna ficou em silencio, e saiu da cozinha voltando para o seu quarto, abriu a porta e sem acender a luz caminhou para a cama, sentando-se nela. Fixou o tecto e suspirou, ele ia estar na sua casa dentro de momentos, pensou a Potter, ouviu o gémeo a gritar pela mãe mas não ligou, Lyanna sentia-se confusa estava feliz por o ver ou estaria com medo? Odiava a ideia que as mães deles se conhecessem era extremamente chato, ao ver da jovem...

- pequena! – disse James ao bater na porta do quarto da filhas, Lyanna levantou-se e acendeu a luz do candeeiro da mesinha de cabeceira.

- diz pai!

- a tua mãe disse para te vestires, a Di e o Seth devem estar quase a chegar, e ela precisa que a ajudes lá na cozinha... – disse James sorrindo – estás bem?

- sequelas do feitiço – disse Lyanna sorrindo fracamente.

- sabes que pareces uma velha a falar? – disse James gozando com ela, Lyanna pegou na almofada e atirou-a a cara do pai. – ok... eu vou indo sua velhota!

- PAI!!

- velhota! Que voz! – gozou James ao fechar a porta antes de levar com outra almofada, Lyanna levantou-se e saiu do quarto caminhando na direcção da casa de banho.

- JAMES ABRE-ME A PORTA!!- berrou Lillian da cozinha, o Potter mais velho desceu as escadas a correr e abriu a porta dizendo:

- Remus! Míriam! Que surpresa – os Lupin sorriram um pouco sem jeito.

- não viemos atrapalhar pois não? – perguntou Remus ao entrar dentro de casa.

- claro que não! A Di e o filho devem estar a chegar, se quiseres podes tambem juntares te a nós!

- eu não posso... mas vim pedir que tomes conta da minha pequena! – disse Remus um pouco sem jeito. Míriam olhou para ele sorrindo.

- eu podia muito bem ficar em casa sozinha!

- mas de jeito nenhum! E a minha filhada ia ficar sozinha em casa porquê? - disse James pondo o braço a volta de Míriam – podes ir Remus! Nós cuidamos dela! Problemas no serviço? – perguntou com um leve toque de preocupação.

- sim, e dos graves... parece que era o que suspeitávamos – disse Remus sério.

- Devoradores não é? Amanha passo pelo gabinete para falar melhor com o Dimitrius! – disse James.

- não, não faças isso! Estás de férias! Eu e o Sirius é que estamos a tratar das investigações se amanha apareces lá no ministério já não te deixam sair! Sabes como o Dimitrius é! Quando vê os melhores Aurores quer-os lá a tempo inteiro! Fica em casa, que os que já gozaram as férias tratam do serviço! Ok? – disse Remus sorrindo, James apertou a mão ao amigo para se despedir.

- tens razão. Bom! Trabalha muito que aqui nós vamos divertir-nos a brava! Não é Mími? – Míriam olhou para o padrinho com cara de poucos amigos.

- voltas-me a chamar isso, eu juro que te ponho de cabeça para braço, padrinho! – tanto Remus e James riram. O Lupin saiu abandonou a casa, James levou Míriam ate ao quarto de Lyanna e depois foi ate a cozinha informar a mulher que teriam mais uma pessoa para jantar, Lillian não se importou, compreendia muito bem. Já algumas vezes teve que deixar Lyanna e Harry quando eram pequeninos na casa de Olivia e Remus, os Lupin moravam perto de Godric's Hollow, a uns 20 minutos dali.

- wow... de onde é que apareces-te? – perguntou Lyanna ao entrar no quarto e ver Míriam na as cama.

- wow digo eu! Ate banho tomas! Para ver o Sethzinho! – gozou Míriam, Lyanna revirou os olhos e fechou a porta atrás de si, caminhou ate ao guarda-roupa, dizendo:

- eu tomo sempre banho, ok?

- especialmente para o Malfoy! Não compreendo qual é o mal de uma vez por todas aceitares o que sentes! – disse Míriam em quanto se esticava na cama da amiga.

- não há nada para aceitar... simplesmente não gosto dele – disse Lyanna em quanto escolhia algo para vestir.

- a sério? E porquê daquela vez... que apanhamos ele a ser quase beijado pela Hermione tu ficas-te fula? – Lyanna ficou quieta por momentos.

- sabes bem que não gosto da Granger.

- porquê?

- pelo mesmo motivo que tu!

- e qual é já agora? – perguntou Míriam tentando não rir, Lyanna olhou para ela pensativa.

- sinceramente nem sei! – as duas riram sem parar, no quarto ao lado Harry ouvi as duas a rir sem parar, ele sorriu, era raro ouvir Míriam a rir na escola, só quando estava só com Lyanna ou com as restantes Marauders, o Potter levantou-se da cadeira e saiu do quarto descendo para o andar inferior.

- Di! Seth! sejam bem-vindos! – disse James ao abrir a porta de casa. Diana sorriu e abraçou o amigo.

- não estamos atrasados pois não? – perguntou a Malfoy.

- claro que não! Entrem! – Diana entrou a frente de Seth que a seguia em silencio, James levou Diana ate a cozinha onde estava Lillian, para se cumprimentarem.

- é bom te ver de novo, pah! – disse Harry apertando a mão de Seth.

- igualmente, Harry. Bela casa! Adoro aquela arvore... – disse num tom de gozo.

- foram os meus pais que a montaram...não tem jeito nenhum para decorações natalícias - disse Harry num suspiro.

- e é suposto tu teres, mano? – perguntou Lyanna ao descer as escadas com Míriam, o jovem Malfoy ficou parado a olhar para a Potter, ele conseguia ouvir Harry a resmungar algo mas não ligou, estava perdido no seu mundo em quanto observava Lyanna, estava tão linda, ele sentia que o seu iria saltar sem razão alguma, desconhecia a razão por se sentir atraído por ela, mas amava-a tanto como nunca amara ninguém...

- Malfoy!!! – chamou Lyanna dando-lhe um leve soco no ombro, Seth abanou a cabeça, sacudindo os pensamentos da mente e sorriu para Lyanna, ele era relativamente mais alto que ela, já o tinha notado várias vezes mas nunca tão de perto, Seth sorriu dizendo:

- é impressão minha ou estás mais baixinha? – Lyanna começou a sentir a cara a ferver de raiva, semicerrou os olhos e apontando o dedo para o rapaz disse:

- estás na minha casa vê se tens cuidado com o que dizes!!! – resmungou

- vais-me lançar um feitiço é? – perguntou Seth sentando-se no sofá.

- n-n-não! Mas meto-te dentro da dispensa! – tanto Harry, como Míriam e ate Seth começaram-se a rir, Lyanna bufou de raiva e virou as costas aos três dirigindo-se ate a cozinha.

Não demorou muito ate Lillian servir o jantar, todos se sentaram para comer, os três adultos falavam divertidos relembrando os velhos tempos em quanto, os mais jovens tambem conversavam, tirando Lyanna que limitava-se a observar o seu prato. Seth olhou-a pelo canto do olho e sorriu dizendo:

- Lya! Não gostas? – perguntou Seth baixinho

- gosto...- respondeu também ela baixinho.

- então come...! – disse calmamente.

- desde quando mandas em mim? – Seth endireitou-se lentamente e olhou para ela em silencio, desviou o seu olhar do dela e continuou a comer.

- e já localizaram aqueles tais de Devoradores da Morte? – perguntou Diana, James abanou a cabeça negativamente em quanto levava o garfo a boca.

- infelizmente! Mas se eu os apanhar eu juro que os torturo a todos!!!! – disse Lillian furiosa – ninguém toca na minha filha e sobrevive!!!

- eu pus-me a frente da Winter! Era eu ou ela! – disse Lyanna sem levantar a cabeça.

- mas acho que era o líder deles, ele matou o que te atacou – disse Harry juntando-se a conversa.

- isso surpreendeu-me bastante! Pensava que ele nos ia matar a todos! – disse Míriam pousando os talheres em cima do prato.

- e é o que ele podia ter feito! Podia-vos ter matado a todos! – disse James sério. – foram muito irresponsáveis de ter desafiado os Devoradores da Morte! Eles matam! Não fazem pequenos danos! Foi uma sorte da Lyanna ter saído da ala hospitalar sem grandes danos! – Harry, Míriam e Lyanna olharam para James com um pouco de medo, apercebendo-se do que podia ter acontecido.

- mas agora não tens que gritar com eles! Já passou! Está tudo bem, e tu Seth estás tão caladinho! – disse Lillian sorrindo, o Malfoy mais novo olhou para a mulher de cabelos ruivos sorrindo fracamente.

- estava só a apreciar a refeição, Mrs. Potter. – disse calmamente, o jantar prolongou-se durante a noite toda, já quase na hora de Diana e Seth se irem embora, Harry pediu para Seth passar lá a noite, tanto os seus pais como a mãe de Seth não se importaram, Harry levou Seth para o seu quarto e ligando a ps2 disse:

- esta noite vai ser uma directa!! – disse Harry sorridente, Seth olhou para ele desconfiado, e não demorou muito para que o Potter adormece-se sentado na sua cadeira, tal como Seth previa, o Malfoy riu baixinho ao ouvir o amigo a murmurar algo em quanto dormia, abriu a porta do quarto deste e saiu lentamente ate a cozinha. Sem acender a luz caminhou ate ao lavatório, não precisava de abrir móvel nenhum a procura de um copo para beber agua tinha deixado alguns junto do lavatório depois de lavar a loiça, pegou num copo e bebeu agua, em quanto bebia observava a neve que caia lá fora, caminhou ate a porta que dava para o jardim das traseiras, e limpou o vidro embaciado com a manga do pijama.

- o quê que estas aqui a fazer? – perguntou Lyanna baixinho ao entrar na cozinha, Seth olhou para ela e sorriu.

- o teu irmão é um pouco barulhento a dormir, já em Hogwarts também!

- eu sei disso.. afinal somos irmãos! Está bonito o jardim, não está? – perguntou Lyanna ao aproximar-se dele.

- sim está...- os dois ficaram calados por momentos a ver a neve cair graciosamente no chão, Seth pousou o copo na bancada e disse tentando quebrar o silencio entre os dois – eu sei que isto é disparatado... mas desculpa não ter te ajudado com aqueles Devoradores – Seth sentiu que se estava a enterrar, Lyanna olhou para ele e sorriu sarcasticamente dizendo:

- eu sei me defender sozinha!

- não, não sabes – disse Seth num murmúrio em quanto a puxava para mais perto de si, abraçando-a com toda a força – não digas que és forte, porque não és... podias ter morrido naquela noite... não sei o que fazia se tu...

- Seth... isso tudo porque não estavas lá? – Seth começou a rir, Lyanna olhou para ele confusa, o rapaz abraçou-a com mais força e deu-lhe um leve beijo no sinal que ela tinha junto a sobrancelha.

- lembras-te do dia em que nos conhecemos? – perguntou sem afastar os seus lábios da testa da jovem, Lyanna corou levemente, encostou a cabeça no peito do rapaz e sorriu tímida dizendo:

- estás a falar como se fossemos namorados... – aquela palavra suava-lhe de uma maneira tão estranha.

- eu sei... mas lembras-te?

- sim... tu viste-me de soutien e nunca mais me deixas-te em paz! – Seth riu e concordou com ela abanando a cabeça positivamente.

- lembras-te no dia que te disse que gostava de ti?

- sim... passei a noite a chorar... – confessou Lyanna

- porquê?

- passado...longa história... – Seth sorriu, adorava a maneira de ser dela, misteriosa e ao mesmo tempo tão agressiva para se proteger a ela própria.

- porquê que me fazes amar-te tanto? – Lyanna levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele.

- eu não fiz nada juro! – disse inocente, Seth sorriu e encostou a sua testa a dela e com os olhos fechados disse fracamente:

- eu não te posso amar...- aquelas palavras atacaram Lyanna como se tivesse levado com a maldição da morte três vezes mais forte, a jovem Potter afastou-o lentamente e olhando-o nos olhos rasos de agua.

- então não ames! – e afastou-se dele saindo da cozinha e correndo para o seu quarto, Seth voltou-se para a porta da cozinha e suspirou.

- se não te esquecer, vais ficar em perigo, meu pequeno lince...

Continua...

* * *

_(frases em itálico minhas;)_

**(frases a negrito, são do Ephram;)**

_- Uhhh porquê que ele não a pode amar? _

**- Não sei amor, tu é que escreves-te isso... não fui eu! XD **

_- T.T és mesmo parvo... _

**- :'( não sou nada!!! **

**- **_devias ser assim tipo Seth ______ ( com uns coraçõezinhos nos olhos )_

**- NEM COMENTO KYRA SAH MOTTA!!!!!! ( brilhando de fúria ) **

_- não comentes! Olha para mim chateada! ____ mas vamos ao que interessa! Aos meus amados e queridos leitoreeeeeeeeeeeeeees:D _

**- agora também os amas a eles? JÁAAAAAAAAAA NÃO ME AMASSSSSSSSSSS BUAHHHHHHHHHHH D,x **

_- ... ignorem a criança! Meus queridos! Por favor! Ele só está aqui porque me está a tentar chatear! Mas não leva a melhor!!! XDD bom gostaram do capitulo? Sim? Muito? Pouco? Devia estar melhor?__Bom digam tudo o que acham em Reviews simmm? _

**- não te esqueças da Lyra... **

_- Oh sim! Obrigado Lyra pelo comentário, não posso dizer não é? É surpresa tralalalala XD continua a ler e saberás o que é! Alias só te digo que não é só um objecto são mais XD - adoro fazer Suspance! _

**- mas eu sei o que é... T.T **

_- é normal... tu viste-me a escrever, totó! XD Bom! Vamos lá embora!!!! _

**- ... **

_- adeus caros Leitores!!!!!!!!!! Ate uma proximaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa:D _

**- não sei se da próxima venho contigo T.T **

_- nã venhas! XD eu fico com o meu Sethzinhooooo :D_

**- KYRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . !!! **

_- ihihihih ;D_

Beijos Ky!


	18. Algo tem que ser feito

18º Capitulo

Algo tem que ser feito

Era um átrio bastante bonito, tinha o pavimento em pedra com algumas ervas, escondidas pela neve branca, no canto principal do átrio existia uma grande arvore, coberta por flores, possivelmente era a única coisa naquele átrio que não estava coberto por neve. Escondido pela sombra da arvore, Katana observava o seu bastão negro, apesar das ranhuras na parte dos olhos, na mascara, dava para ver que os olhos do Devorador da Morte, eram verdes, e transmitiam uma grande dor, Katana suspirou era o melhor _Devorador_ que o Lorde tinha, fora treinado desde pequeno para isso...

- então estás aqui... – disse Snakey ao aproximar se de Katana

- não me apetecia muito estar a comemorar a descoberta do Diadema... – disse Katana sem retirar o seu olhar do bastão, Snakey observou-o com um pouco de desdém.

- pareces as miúdas, comporta-te como um homem!! – Katana fuzilou-o com o olhar, retirou a sua mascara em forma de caveira mostrando verdadeiramente os seus olhos verdes, mas mantendo o seu rosto submerso no capuz.

- mandas-me ser homem, Snakey? Homem?! Sabes muito bem por aquilo que estou a passar! por isso não venhas com essas conversas!!! – bradou

- quem te ouve a falar pensa que estas com crise de identidade sexual, Katana – disse Snakey num tom sarcástico.

- desejas que te mate? Já te perguntei isto mais que um vez, a terceira não pergunto... mato-te sem qualquer remorso! – Snakey pôs um sorriso ladino, e tambem ele retirou a sua mascara, verde e cinza se fixaram durante bastante tempo. permaneceram assim, ate Katana se sentar no chão e voltar a suspirar. – não sei se consigo acabar esta missão... – confessou

- tu és o líder dos novos _D.M _, e não queres acabar de encontrar os artefactos? Estás a gozar, certo? – perguntou Snakey

- eu nasci para isto... – murmurou Katana

- ora ai tens! Nasces-te para isto!

- mas já nada me faz sentido, Snakey...

- a serio! Estou prestes a lançar-te uma maldição e não estou a brincar! Ou voltas a ser o Katana que eu conheço ou morres já aqui! – disse Snakey apontando-lhe a varinha.

- os novos _D.M,_ podem ser dirigidos por ti pelo Cassius ou ate mesmo pelos generais! Eu não consigo!! – Snakey olhou com odeio, puxou-o para cima e esmagou-o contra a arvore dizendo:

- Ouve me bem, se tu estas a desistir de tudo por causa daquele monte de sangue mestiço!! Eu juro-te! Que não vales mesmo nada! – Katana limitou-se a afastar-se de Snakey, ajeitando a sua capa - eu não acredito... tu queres desistir por causa dela? – perguntou Snakey incrédulo. – ela deve ser mesmo boa, para tu pensares em desistir de tudo...- Cassius entrou pelo átrio a dentro, chamando a atenção de Snakey e Katana que olharam curiosos, dava para notar que o Devorador tinha bebido para além da conta, mas mesmo assim parecia sério.

- o Lorde e os Generais vem ai... – disse dando um soluço

- e tu vais te apresentar assim ao mestre? És uma vergonha Cassius! – reprimiu Katana aproximando-se dele.

- não lhe apontes o dedo, Katana... tu também és uma vergonha – disse Snakey, Katana olhou-o furioso.

- sou uma vergonha por parar para pensar entre o bom senso e a morte?!

- quem é que vai morrer, _primo_? – perguntou Cassius com uma expressão cómica.

- vamos embora, o Lorde não gosta de esperar...- os três Devoradores da Morte caminharam na direcção da grande porta em arco, e saíram do átrio...

* * *

Era uma bela tarde, as ruas estavam cheias de neve, avistavam-se alguns _limpa-neves_ pelas ruas para tirar a neve das estradas, passara alguns dias depois do natal, mas mesmo assim o cheiro natalício ainda pairava no ar.

- o quê que estas a fazer, Lexie? – perguntou Samantha ao ver a amiga, esticada na cama de Lyanna, e de cabeça para baixo em quanto lia um pequeno livro.

- estou a ler! Não da para ver? – respondeu Lyra séria.

- uma maneira estranha de leres, não? – perguntou Míriam que estava, também a ler, mas na secretária.

- deixa-a estar, Sky! Então o natal foi bom por aqui? – perguntou Ginny.

- foi interessante! Mas não falemos disso! Estou desejosa por voltar a Hogwarts – disse Gwen, as restantes raparigas olharam para ela surpresas – o que foi? Já não posso querer voltar para Hogwarts?

- podes, Shade... claro que podes... – disse Lyanna – eu tambem quero voltar a Hogwarts... mas por outros motivos... – afirmou

- por quais? – perguntou Lyra endireitando-se, Lyanna lançou o jornal que tinha nas mãos, para cima da cama, dizendo:

- quero descobrir o quê que estes tipos queriam da nossa escola.

- levas uma sova e agora queres esmaga-los...tipicamente rebelde! – disse Gwen ao afastar os seus olhos azuis da imagem dos Devoradores da Morte.

- não... eu lembro-me de ouvir o meu pai a falar com o Remus, sobre uns artefactos, só não sei para quê que servem e porquê na nossa escola.

- artefactos? Em Beauxbatons quando a escola foi atacada, lembro-me de um Devorador da morte, dizer para os companheiros para procurarem o _cálice sagrado _– disse Lyra

- estas a falar do cálice de fogo? – perguntou Míriam

- sim! A Madame Maxime é responsável pela guarida do Cálice... ou pelo menos era...

- eu não estou a ver quais os objectos que os Devoradores, podiam estar interessados em tirar de Hogwarts – disse Samantha, com um ar pensativo.

- pois... por isso eu proponho que nos juntemos, com o meu irmão , o Ron e o Neville – disse Lyanna.

- e o Seth? ele também faz parte desse grupo masculino!! – disse Lyra divertida.

- o Malfoy... – Lyanna fechou a cara, sabia muito bem o porquê de não o incluir, se disse-se as amigas elas simplesmente iam ter pena dela, e isso para Lyanna Potter era impensável. – isso está fora de questão!

- porquê?

- não gosto dele!! Ele irrita-me!! É...é idiota!

- e o Draco? Podia nos ajudar!!!!! – disse Lyra com um ar sonhador

- tu danças-te uma vez com o rapaz já estás de quatro por ele? És tal e qual a Tornick – disse Míriam

- EU NÃO FICO DE QUATRO POR NINGUEM!!! – berrou Lyanna – eles é que ficam por mim!

- com esse tamanho? Oh Por favor! – gozou Gwen, Lyanna atirou-lhe a almofada a cabeça fazendo as restantes rirem.

- mas vamos voltar ao que estávamos a falar! Isto é sério meninas! São Devoradores da Morte... que invadiram a nossa escola sem que Dumbledore desse conta! – disse Lyanna séria.

- é por estar velho de mais! – gozou Gwen.

- não...não a Tornick tem razão... é muito estranho o Director não ter dado conta da entrada de estranhos na escola... – disse Míriam pensativa.

- ele deve ter _"desligado" _os feitiços que protegem Hogwarts, para os pais poderem entrar... – disse Ginny cruzando os braços.

- não... eu lembro dos meus pais terem entrado pela entrada principal de Hogwarts, eles não aparataram nem nada! – disse Lyra

- então... os Devoradores já estavam em Hogwarts... queres tu dizer? – perguntou Samantha.

- ou podem ter entrado disfarçados de pais de algum aluno... – disse Lyanna.

- isto é muito complicado, não é trabalho para nós! – disse Ginny num suspiro

- em parte é! A Tornick foi atacada por um deles! Sabe-se lá se o Ministro vai fazer alguma coisa, para parar estes ataques de Devoradores da Morte – disse Míriam.

- é bem capaz de não fazer nada... – disse Gwen observando as amigas, que estavam bastante sérias.

* * *

_Ministério da Magia, Nessa mesma tarde..._

- mas senhor ministro! – disse James, o ministro olhou para o director geral do departamento de Aurores, sério e com frieza.

- Senhor Potter, eu quero que pare de se meter, Lorde Voldmort desapareceu a muito, assim como os seus seguidores.

- Hogwarts e Beauxbatons foram atacadas por Devoradores da morte, ministro! Não pode dizer que não aconteceu nada! – disse Sirius, incrédulo ao ver a reacção do líder de todos os bruxos.

- de certo foram partidas de mau gosto... – Sirius e James entreolharam-se

- senhor! Mais de 20 alunos e alguns professores em Beauxbatons morreram! Uma partida de mau gosto? Da parte de quem, senhor? – perguntou James.

- Mr. Potter e Black... peço-vos que saiam, já... ou terei que vos retirar a força! As buscas vão ser interrompidas ate nova ordem e ponto final! Agora saiam! – Sirius bateu a porta do escritório do ministro, ao sair. Resmungando com tudo e com todos que se cruzassem no seu caminho.

- ele deve estar sobe o efeito de uma maldição so pode! – disse Peter, ao ouvir o que os dois amigos lhe contavam.

- não sei... eu so sei que não vou ficar de braços cruzados! Vou mandar uma coruja a Dumbledore, a relatar o que o nosso querido ministro disse! – informou James.

- sim, faz isso

- era o James? – perguntou Lillian ao aproximar-se da secretária de Peter e colocando uns papeis sobe a mesa dele.

- era sim... problemas...

- a serio? A conversa com o ministro não correu bem certo?

- yap! Ele foi comunicar ao Dumbledore a gravidade do caso... – disse Peter num suspiro.

- mas isso não fica assim! Ele não pode esconder aquelas mortes por de trás de nada!! – rosnou Sirius.

- o quê o Ministro não acredita que Voldmort está por de trás daquilo? – perguntou Lillian encostando-se a secretária de Peter, Sirius abanou a cabeça negativamente, a ruiva piscou os olhos surpresa. – e então como vamos resolver isto tudo?

- não sei... somos simples aurores, Lily! – disse Peter

- espero que Dumbledore, se lembre de algo para fazer o Scrimgeour abrir os olhos... – disse Lillian.

Continua...

* * *

_N/a: demorou mas postou XD . hellooooooooo :D como vai isso? desculpem pela demora sim? tnh andado atrapalhada aqui com uns coisas e não deu para postar eheh XD_

_bom quero agradecer a Lyra pela paciencia de comentar e ao Ephr que foi obrigd a comntr mas agradeço na msm, aos restantes... TT avada kedavras em vocês MUAHAHAHAHAH XD_

_bom bijinhos e ate ao proxcimo cap 19 e 20 que vão ser postados na mesma altura e ao mesmo tempo XD, AH! e desculpem não escrever sobre o natal e assim... mas acho que fica mais bonitinho :P_

_bom comentem e leiam muito!_

_BjOs Ky _


	19. Passagem de Ano: Declarações

19º Capitulo

Passagem de Ano – Declarações

Era 31 de dezembro, a casa dos Potter estava cheia, Lyanna e as restantes Marauders tirando Lyra, que tinha ficado com os pais para passar a passagem de ano em casa, estavam no jardim das traseiras observando o céu, esperando pelos foguetes que marcariam a passagem de um ano para o outro, dentro de casa, junto a porta da cozinha que ligava a cozinha com o jardim, Harry, Ron e Seth brindavam com as suas taças de champanhe.

- é uma pena não teres passado o natal connosco! – disse Harry a Seth

- os meus avôs paternos são muito tradicionais em relação ao natal, gostam que passemos com eles... mas foi bom o natal certo?

- claro! Maravilhoso! O Ron aqui quase que se atirava para cima da Sam! – Ron suspirou fundo e virou costas para os dois para ir buscar mais champanhe. Seth soltou uma gargalhada.

- é estranho como é que tu e ela ainda não namoram!! – disse Seth provocando o ruivo.

- da mesma maneira que tu e a Lya não namoram! – ripostou Ron ao regressar para junto dos dois.

- não tem nada a haver!

- é! O Seth tem razão... – disse Harry

- tenho?

- sim! Para quereres namorar com a Lyanna tens que pedir-me autorização primeiro!

- desde quando és tão protector? – perguntou Ron bebendo um pouco de champanhe

- desde sempre! – disse Harry alargando um sorriso no rosto – e por falar nela ai vem ela, LYA! – disse o Potter agarrando a irmã gémea

- Harry... deixa-me ir a casa de banho...se não te importares – disse séria

- diz-me uma coisa... a Samy... está interessada por acaso no...

- HARRY! – bradou Ron

- o quê é? Se tu não avanças tenho que fazer algo por ti!! – Lyanna rolou os olhos e soltou-se do irmão dizendo:

- sim! Ela gosta do Ron! Agora deixem-me – virou-se de costas para eles e começou a andar para sair da cozinha, podia sentir Seth a observa-la. Suspirou e tentou tirá-lo da mente.

- Pareces estar a evitar Malfy! – gozou Gwen pousando o copo na mesa, a Potter olhou-a se emoção.

- isso é visível aos olhos de todas nós, não é assim Winter? Winter? SAMANTHA! – berrou Miriam aos ouvidos da loira. Samantha olhou para ela calma e serena com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

- chamas-te?

- ela acabou de berrar-te aos ouvidos! – disse Ginny chocada com a reacção da amiga.

- Oh, a sério?! Nem dei por isso – disse suspirando.

- parece que bebeu de mais, já esta com aquele ar de _álcool ingerido em demasia_ - disse Gwen fazendo troça de Samantha que estava a leste da conversa. Lyanna olhava para as amigas, respirou fundo enquanto agitava o seu copo de champanhe, voltou a respirar fundo, parecia preparar-se para anunciar algo terrível ou coisa do género.

- passasse alguma coisa, Tornik? – perguntou Ginny ao ver o ar inchado da amiga.

- é…. Pareces assim um pouco redonda, não arrebentes, por favor… não quero ficar peganhenta quando for dar-me a conhecer aqueles fofos ali – disse Gwen fixando dois rapazes do outro lado da sala.

- será que tu nem aqui descansas a caçada? – perguntou Miriam tentando ver os tais rapazes.

- nunca!

- e de onde é que eles saíram? – perguntou Ginny juntando-se as duas amigas.

- importam-se? Estávamos a começar a falar de mim lembram-se? – resmungou Lyanna, chamando a atenção das amigas.

- Oh desculpa! Diz… o que tens ai entalado? – disse Ginny sorrindo.

- de certeza que é um bola de pelo – disse Gwen fazendo um aceno de mão para um dos rapazes – despacha-te ele fez-me o sinal

- qual sinal?

- o sinal! Despacha-te!! – resmungou Gwen impaciente.

- Ok…. Eu estou apaixonada. – disse Lyanna sorrindo sem jeito.

- O QUE? – perguntaram as quatro em conjunto.

- O que se passa? – perguntou Samantha atraída pelo grito das amigas.

- a Torn está apaixonada – disse Gwen chocada.

- boa! Afinal sempre existem milagres! – disse sorrindo meio tosca.

- cala-te Winter! – resmungou Lyanna – ok estou… e não sei o que fazer com isto!

- primeiro de tudo, mocinha! Quem é ele? Nome? DESCREVE-O! JÁ! – disse Ginny curiosa.

- eu acho que é o Andrew do 7º ano…. – sugeriu Samantha

- não! Que nojo!!

- Matt? Aquele fofo dos Raven? – perguntou Gwen

- Não!

- ENTÃO QUEM É?! – Berrou Miriam impaciente, Lyanna desviou o olhar discretamente na direcção de Seth que conversava divertido com Harry e Ron, voltou a olhar para as amigas que a fuzilavam com o olhar, odiavam esperar.

- Eu gosto – começou

- sim…

- Eu gosto….do

- SE EU PERDER AQUELES DOIS FOFOS POR CAUSA DE TI EU JURO QUE TE MATO A TI E A ESSE RAPAZ! – berrou Gwen

- Malfoy – murmurou

- A Lyra vai matar-te! – declarou Ginny

- porquê?

- o Malfoy é dela – Lyanna levou a mão a cabeça, " pela santa"

- ESTOU A FALAR DO SETH, CROMA! – gritou, todos a olharam chocados incluindo as quatro Marauders.

- porquê que não desconfiamos logo? Estava na cara! Então ataca logo, Tornikat! – disse Gwen tentando-se despachar das amigas.

- Não! E só uma paixoneta! Isto vai desaparecer!! – declarou Lyanna séria.

- não! Eu também pensava isso quando comecei a ficar atraída pelo Ron, e olha para mim! Estou bêbada e triste, e bêbada – disse Samantha com um sorriso rasgado no rosto e agitando o copo na mão.

- por merlin…. – disse Miriam num suspiro. Lyanna afastou as suas atenções das amigas que comentavam sobre o que ela tinha confessado para olhar discretamente de novo para Seth, Odiava sentir aquele sentimento, sentia-se fraca e idiota. Quem lhe der nunca ter conhecido aquele idiota – pensou furiosa, foi então que o olhar de Seth se cruzou com o dela, sentiu-se a tremer tal como na primeira vez que o conhecera, dentro daquele minúsculo vestuário…..

Continua…..

* * *

N/A: PESSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PERDÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO mas actualizei ne? Mais vale tarde que nunca :'D mas bom!! Espero que gostem do capitulo e o cap 20 possivelmente não vai demorar tanto como este. Beijooooos leiame comnt :D

Ky


End file.
